SFIT-An all-boys institute
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: This is it! I'm going to SFIT! *But you're a GIRL! SFIT is an all-boys school* I don't care, I'm going there. Well, who can ever stop Leiko from going to SFIT? Even if it forces her to become a boy in school. But how much could she take of it what she meets the adorkable Hiro Hamada, robotics prodigy, who happens to be her classmate? COVER BY COOKYLLEN
1. I am going to SFIT!

**As promised. Guys, here it is! I'm excited on how the flow will be! There are hundred of plot holes right now and I haven't even written chapter two yet but I'm excited how we'll be able to untangle this mess! Good luck to us and happy holidays! This story shall be my gift to all of you sweethearts~**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I groaned as more and more papers filed up on the table. My appa decided that it was finally time to stop lazying around and find a proper school for college. I placed my forehead on the table and he just raised it back up. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the back of the chair.<p>

"Leiko, you need this." He stated, voice trying to be understanding

"I don't get it, _why _do I have to have so many choices?" I asked, gesturing to the three dozen brochures in front on me

Appa sighed and tried his best not to give up, "Because you're graduating with honors and it's just right that people would know that you went to a high standard university."

"Why can't I just go at the nearest one? It's okay, it's cheap, it has what I want for my major." I stated as I gave him a brochure near the top

The brochure had a photo of three students, carrying books and laughing, at the top part then a few words just a small distance below it saying "It's better in San Fransokyo State University". I smiled slightly at appa at which he just sighed at.

"Sweetheart, you _can't _go to the state university."

"But I don't want to go outside the city just to study." I pointed out, "I can't live on my own."

"You're old enough." He shrugged

"Technically, I'm not." I replied in a sing song voice, "But still appa, if you don't want me to go to SF State, why can't I just," I threw the scattered brochures in the air and caught one in my hand, "go here?" I showed him the random brochure

My brother, Ethan, walked passed us and grabbed the brochure from my hand.

"That's mine." He said

"Oppa, wait!" I grabbed it back and looked at it

Ethan sighed and rolled his eyes. I studied the brochure. It was San Fransokyo Institute of Technology! Only a few people get in that school! And it's pretty new. Oh! _And _it's got my major! Huge mess hall, roomy classrooms, fully air conditioned, three floors of library, and it has a laboratory for students! I want my own lab!

"Appa," I grinned up at my appa and showed the brochure at him again, "this is it! I'm going to SFIT!"

"Though luck," oppa said then snatched the brochure out of my hands once more, "SFIT is an _all-boys _school. You can never get in."

"Sweetheart, your oppa's right. And I will not send my one and only daughter to an all-boys school." Appa sided with him

I lowered my eyelids then crossed my arms, "SFIT or SF state?"

Appa facepalmed while oppa laughed.

"Well she _will _pass the appearance." Oppa started

I smiled proudly at our father.

"I mean look, short hair, short lashes, beefy arms and legs, flat chest. With no make up, she's _bound_ to look like a boy." Oppa continued

"Ha! Whoa, what? Flat chest?" I glared up at my brother then at my chest, "Now you suddenly made me feel insecure. Leiko Tomago is _never _insecure."

"Yeah, yeah." Oppa laughed again, "But it would be fun seeing you act all tough and mighty in a man's territory."

"Am I not tough enough?" I glared at him even more, leaning closer this time

"Hey, hey," Appa said then I slumped in my chair and pointed at my brother

"He started it." I reasoned

"Sure. Anyways, Leiko, you are _not_ going to SFIT and that's final."

"Fine." I nodded, "Now if you two would excuse me, I'm going to go to SF state and enroll."

"It's too early for enrollment." Oppa called

"I don't care!"

I'll show them who can't go to SFIT.

I marched towards my room and got the cotton balls and baby oil from the dresser. I put some oil on the cotton and started rubbing it over my thin eye shadow and blush on. My skin was clear of make up in a few rubs and I went to the bathroom to wash up the oil. I grumbled and washed my face clean and used a warm towel to dry it. I changed out of my clothing. I removed my gray shirt and tightened the straps of my bra and put on an oversized green shirt and put on loose black jeans. I sat on my dresser once more and started brushing my hair in several ways, messing it up a little then taming it down, forcing it to not look too fluffy. I stared at my plain face. My face looked pretty odd without the regular tinge of color but that was the goal.

"Appa was right," I whispered to myself

I couldn't believe it. I looked a lot like him but he had more masculine eyes, defined jaws, and a less obvious cheek bone. But nonetheless I looked like a real boy.

I exited the house with a short 'I'm going out' call to my omma.

"Be home before dinner, alright?" Omma asked

"Yes omma." I answered and made my way to the garage

I pulled my bike out and strapped on my helmet and went on a thirty minute ride to SFIT.

"And here I come." I murmured as I walked up the front steps of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology

There were students inside the school even though it was a Saturday and there were clearly people who _weren't _students here yet. Including me. A tall white man with very slanted eyes and brown hair walked up to me.

"Hi, are you here to inquire for SFIT?" He asked

I nodded and he started giving me a tour around the school. We first went to the endless halls of classrooms. These rooms were bigger than I thought it would. They were very suitable for great education and the other students seemed orderly and the teachers, friendly. We proceeded to the other buildings and rooms in the whole campus and it took us ten minutes to get where I wanted to go-The Laboratories. When we got there, it was so worth it. People were creating different things in there! Some things were beyond everything I knew and some were, well before, science fiction. It was heaven!

"And lastly, here we are where you will register." I nodded my thanks and went up to the lady behind the register

"Enrollment for?" The lady asked cheerfully

"For college freshmen please." I replied, trying my best to lower it in pitch

The lady nodded. Everyone was oblivious about me possibly being a girl.

She handed me a long brown envelope, "Here are the things you need to fill up and the other requirements you must submit before enrolling here." She stated, "There's one paper in there that you will fill up then submit to me to get a testing schedule. If you'd like, we have a waiting room next door and fill it up so you can get a schedule early."

I muttered a thanks and turned around.

Only to bump into this rather young looking boy. He looked startled as he held my wrist tightly to not let me fall.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered

It was good that he was shorter than me. But he had some guy towering above both of us by his side, so I still looked short.

"It's fine." I murmured then proceeded next door

* * *

><p><strong>Oppa = brother<strong>

**Appa = father**

**Omma = mother**

**Those are the Korean terms~ Anyways, did ya like it? **


	2. Ha! I win!

**Yay! Update! So, Christmas time, for me, is almost over if it isn't for the tons of food, chocolates, ice cream, sodas, and fruits in the fridge. Anyways, I hope you had a happy holiday~**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you?" Leiko asked as she entered the front door of their house and saw her father and brother at the same table, playing cards<p>

"Yeodongsaeng, what are you talking about?" Ethan responded without looking up at his sister

"I was accepted in SFIT." Leiko grinned proudly, "So long other universities!"

She started climbing up the stairs when she heard her father and brother give a soft 'Mhm' and a nod. She smirked and counted backwards from three.

"Three, two, one..."

"Leiko Tomago what did you just do?!" Her father called

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Exactly."

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, you shouldn't have done that." Omma said exasperatedly<p>

They all stood in front of me while I sat on the floor. They were all giving me angry, tired, and dissapointed looks.

"But I really want to go to SFIT." I responded, "Omma can't I go there?"

"You can if it was not a boys' school." Appa pointed out

I sighed and frowned, "Fine, I won't go to SFIT."

"Good," Oppa piped up, "Now if you're sure, go and tell that to the person from SFIT calling the home phone."

I straightened up my back and rushed to the phone in Appa's hand.

"Hello." I started then nodded, "Uh, yes, this is Leiko Tomago. Really? That would be great. Yes, thank you for the invitation. O-Of course I'll take it! Thank you."

I turned to the famiy with a bright grin on my face.

"They loved my design!" I announced, "They loved it and they said the calculations were accurate. Then they told me to pick up my official invitation to join the SFIT showcase. If I show them what I made and they like it, I'll get in with a scholarship grant."

"Haven't we all agreed that you're _not_ going to SFIT?" Appa asked

"But, Appa! SFIT showcase! Scholarship grant! Are you not getting any of these?" I whined

"But Leiko." Oppa mimicked me, elongating the 'o'

"But Shin-bo." I repeated, just in the same manner

"Let her be." Omma simply stated

We all just stared at her. Was she seriously letting me go to SFIT?

"What are you talking about?" Appa asked

"Just let her go there. If she really wants to go to SFIT, then let her be. At least then, she won't act like a lesbian." She shrugged

Oppa started laughing out loud.

"Omma!" I yelled as blood crept up my cheeks, "I'm _not _a lesbian!"

"Oh? And how many boyfriends have you brought home?" Omma raised a brow

"Omma, not bringing home boyfriends doesn't mean that I don't like boys." I explained, "I just simply don't like the ones in City Honors."

"Oh so the ones at SFIT are all _bound _to look good and pass for your so-called 'qualifications'." Oppa laughed, "Sorry to say this to you, yeodongsaeng, but they won't fall in love with a guy."

"Alright, fine." I held up my chin, "Let's make a deal then. If I make at least one boyfriend in SFIT through the course of this coming school year then you'll be treating me in _every _place we go to the summer vacation after, but if _I _win, then I'll do the same."

"Not fair, I need to make up my own condition." He crossed his arms

"Okay." I nodded, "What are those conditions then?"

"If I win, you will drop out from SFIT." He smiled evilly

I punched his arm, "Not a chance! That's too big of a condition!"

"Well, I guess you'll just be my servant for a full year." He smirked then offered his hand

"Deal!" I shook his hand

Does he really think I can't make up a lie that small? I can make anyone fear me and pretend to be my boyfriend. I am so winning this!

Appa cleared his throat and a strict expression was splattered on his face.

"And why are you suddenly deciding to have a boyfriend?" He asked

"I just want to have someone to pay for me during summer vacation." I shrugged

"You are going to study well if you're going to SFIT."

I furrowed my brows, "Are you allowing me?"

He sighed, "Do I even have a choice anymore?"

I jumped up and hugged Appa tightly.

"Thank you, Appa! I promise I'll do my best when I study at SFIT! I promise!"

Appa smiled.

"That's good." He nodded

I quickly went out of the house, to the garage but before I left, Appa asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make something for the showcase, Appa. I'm going to win this!"

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, come in for dinner. You've been working for hours." Omma said as she entered the garage, "What are you doing in here?"<p>

I showed her the blueprint for the bike I was creating.

"The wheels have magnetic levitation properties which makes them almost a hundred times faster than a normal bike." I explained then pulled the bike down from the ceiling a little bit and removed the back wheel, "For now, the bike travels seventy meters per hour but it's not fast enough," I threw the wheel to the small stack of other, rejected, wheels, "yet."

Omma smiled at me then put a hand on my shoulder, "That's enough for work tonight. You need to eat. You still have tomorrow."

I sighed but nodded and we entered the house.

"So how is the bike going?" Appa asked as he bit on his chicken

"It's doing good." I nodded, "Still slow, but good."

"Slow?" Omma raised a brow, "You're saying that seventy miles per hour is slow?"

Oppa nearly choked on the huge bite he made.

"Seventy miles per hour?" He almost yelled, "Where do you get a bike which runs sevsnty miles per hour?"

"In the garage. But my actual goal is three hundred, faster if possible." I answered truthfully

"It's official, my sister's crazy." He deadpanned

"Hey!"

He raised his arms, "What? I'm just saying. Three hundred miles per hour is im-po-ssi-ble. And if you ever reach that, you're going to get _killed_."

"Nothing is impossible. I've seen it with my own eyes." I crossed my arms

"What?" He laughed, "A bike that speeds up to three hundred miles per hour?"

"Even better. I've seen things that are only science fiction, and if you don't believe me, it's your loss." I smirked

* * *

><p><strong>Is she going to win or not? Of course she and Hiro would be together, but still, would she win or not? Oh, and yeodongsaeng means little sister.<strong>

**Reviews~**

**Midnight' Dragon Conqueror: Thank you very much x3**

**LittleHiro6: Thank you, and we'll see soon.**

**OmnimonAllDelete: That's the part that I really really want to write right now! Well, it's gonna be quick. Thank you, and because I don't have a clue on what to name him xD But here I gave him a Korean name! Woo!**

**Naflah: Thank you, and that's going to be in a little while.**

**guadix20: Thank you :3**

**Jack: Okay, I will :D**

**Review?**


	3. SFIT Showcase

**Updates in two different stories! Improvement! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. We're nearing the part where GoGo and Hiro interacts for long periods of time but for now, deal with the short interaction.**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you're going to win?" Oppa asked as he walked with me to the backstage, "Look at all these people's inventions! They're so cool!"<p>

"And you told me that a fast bike would be 'im-po-ssi-ble'." I copied him

"That was before! Leiko, this place is so cool! I am so taking an entrance test here!" He grinned in excitement

"Why? Aren't you happy with San Fransokyo University?" I raised a brow

"I am but I'll be happier here!" He exclaimed

"Well I'll be glad to tell you that there are _no_ entrance exams."

His grin turned into a frown, "What?"

"Mhm. Only the showcase." I nodded

"I can't get in?" he asked weakly

"Nope."

"Why do _you_ get in and _I_ don't?" He crossed his arms

"Because unlike you, I use my brain." I answered, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to prepare for my-. Oof. Ow."

I turned to the person to hit my diaphragm and glared at him or her my 'Who dares hurt Leiko Tomago?' look.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed

It was that guy again! The short one. And he was still with this tall one. Now they were with three other people. One tall buff guy and a blond thin one. And they had a girl with them? What?

"It's fine." I rolled my eyes as I tried to conceal the pain

"Hey it's you again." he pointed out

"Way to point that out, Captain Obvious." I murmured

"What was that?" he asked

I opened my mouth to yell the same words at his face if only oppa didn't cover his hand on my mouth.

"He said, 'apology accepted'." he told the short one, "It's fine, it's fine."

The taller one, who was always with him, nodded, "I apologize greatly for my brother's carelessness."

"No, it's fine." Oppa repeated

I struggled out of his grasp but he held me tightly.

"_I'm_ sorry for my... _brother's_... attitude." He said the last one very quietly

He thought I wouldn't hear! Their group nodded and strolled away. I bit oppa's palm and stomped my left foot on his. He jumped up in pain and glared at me.

"Why did you do that?"

"Remember that next time you try to do that." I pointed at him then proceeded on my way

"Well what are you going to do next time, then? So I could be prepared at stopping you from harming anyone." He asked me

I rolled my eyes.

"Not much."

After a little while, my name was finally called and I was forced to go up the stage.

"Wish me luck." I murmured at him

"Break a leg!" he called out

I nodded.

"Literally!" he snickered

Yep. I'm a horrible man's sister. I walked up the stage and held onto the microphone tightly. There was a small crowd in front of me. Two judges: Professor Callaghan and a lady with him, the group earlier, oppa, and about five other people. I breathed in deeply and started.

"Hi, I'm Leiko Tomago, and I'm here to show you my bike." I started, "Have you ever experienced being stuck in traffic and you're supposed to be somewhere soon? Now, worry not! Because this," I pointed at the small yellow box on the floor, "is a revolutionary bicycle that can send you out of San Fransokyo in a few pedals."

I pulled out a small remote control with two buttons on it and pressed the button on the right side. The box slowly fixed itself and turned into a bike, earning a few gasps from the crowd. I showed them the bike's mag-lev discs.

"This bicycle doesn't have ordinary wheels. This bike has magnetic levitation discs that are purposefully for fast travel." I got on the bike, "Watch."

I started pedaling and both the bike and I dropped from the stage. I pedaled up to the, very, far front door of the room, careful not to bump into something or someone, then back to the stage in ten seconds flat. I got off the bike and looked at the recorder in front.

"The fastest speed was seventy-six miles per hour." I announced, "Anyone want to double-check?"

Oppa raised his arm but I picked the boy watching from behind the curtains.

"You." I pointed at him and he looked startled when he noticed that I was really pointing at him

"Me?" he asked

I nodded and motioned for him to come closer.

"What does the meter say?" I questioned and he looked at the glass in front of the bike

"Whoa, seventy-six miles per hour." he grinned, "That's fast."

I ruffled his hair and thanked him for the cooperation. I smiled at the awestruck crowd and gave a small bow and went back to the backstage with the bike.

"That was cool." The boy stated as soon as he saw me

"Thank you." I responded

He sighed, "Man, I wish _I_ could build something _that_ fast."

I just smiled in return, "Hey aren't you a little bit young for college?"

He nodded, "Yep. I'm fourteen. The name's Hiro, by the way," he offered his hand, "Hiro Hamada."

I shook his hand, "Leiko Tomago. It's nice to meet you, Hiro."

"Nice to meet you too, Leiko." he smiled, "Well, gotta go now."

"Good luck!" I called before he went to the stage

"Thanks! I need it badly." Hiro replied then he went back to the stage

I hurried to get a front view of what he'll do. After all, he has the power to remove my chance of being a scholar. I stood next to oppa and he high-fived me.

"Good job!" He yelled at me

I nodded then turned my attention towards the boy in front of us.

"H-Hi." he said and he was obviously nervous, "I'm Hiro, Hiro Hamada." then he looked at me and smiled slightly, "The one before me was really cool. Hey Leiko, would you mind if I borrow the bike sometime?"

"Not at all." I mouthed

"You know, if he knew that you were a girl, that would pass as flirting." Oppa whispered to my ear

I nudged him, "Oh shut up."

Hiro pulled something out of his hoodie pocket and showed it to us all. It was a small... what was that? A stick or something? But it bowed. Why would a _stick_ bow?

"This is a microbot." a guy from behind us quickly fled from the scene which made him look disappointed all of a sudden

"Poor little guy." I murmured

"It doesn't look much when it's by itself, but when it comes together with its friends," he paused and suddenly, the floor got filled with those things and ths stage was crowded

Now _that_ was impressive. He started explaining what the microbot could do. It built a stand in a few seconds. It made him travel from one place to another. It turned him upside down and didn't let him fall.

"Microbots!" he announced and bowed, the group of microbots doing the same

The crowd cheered at his creation. I, too, couldn't hold the appreciation I felt for the boy. But that just meant. Oh no. And it was just in time. Just in time to see Professor Callaghan handing him the envelope that had the acceptance _and_ scholarship grant inside. My life's ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>Is her life really ruined, or? Anyways, we're still betting on GoGo to win instead of Shin-bo. You're gonna lose Shin-bo! But then again, it's not only me that decides, it's the hand and the heart that does.<strong>

**Reviews~**

**GrimCreeper: xD I know it needs faster updates. Then faster updates it is!**

**Naflah: Thank you very much! :D**

**LittleHiro6: Thank you x3 And I wasn't expecting it from the start either. I just wanted to get something going between the siblings :)**

**cookyllen: Thank you :) How's Occ Mindoro then? And how was the holiday?**

**Review?**


	4. I've disappointed you, appa

**Yay! A chapter update! Sorry for the very slow updates. Author's uninspired D:**

**Aaaaaaaaand I'm kinda on the sad side. I think I just wanna go to school. Problem's too emotionally, I don't want to talk about it.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I sat on the staircase just outside of the SFIT building. Oppa was somewhere at the nearby food stalls buying something and left me for the meantime. I sighed and buried my head in my palms. I heard someone's steps getting closer and finally stopped by my side.<p>

"They were looking for you inside." The person said

I furrowed my brows and turned to my right and saw Hiro there beside me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out celebrating?" I glared at him

"I need to give you something first." He pulled out something from his hoodie pocket

It was an envelope. From SFIT. He shoved it in my hands and I stared at it incredulously.

"It's not a scholarship grant but it's an acceptance letter." He stated, "Like I told you, they were looking for you. If you were there, Professor Callaghan could've personally handed the letter to you."

"Gee, thanks." I muttered, "Why are you doing all this? You don't do this to someone who you've bumped into twice and just met."

"My brother forced me to do this, actually. He said it would be great if I had friends." He laughed a little

I nodded and kept quiet for a while. After about five minutes, he spoke up again.

"Why does your name mean arrogant?" He asked

I furrowed my brows, "What kind of question is that?"

He just shrugged.

"I don't actually know."

"That doesn't explain much." He pointed out, "And why do you have such a feminine name?"

That stopped me from breathing for a while. I thought no one would notice. Leiko's a feminine name, sure, but anyone could be deceived by the 'o' at the end.

"Um," I paused, "My parents wanted a girl instead of a boy...?"

"So you were given a girl's name then?" He grinned, "Don't worry about that. Even _I_ was given a unisex name. My parents thought that I looked like a girl."

I stared at his features, "Yep. The eyes gave it all."

"Stop it you." He smiled slightly

"Hiro!" We both turned around and saw his brother calling him, "We need to go now!"

"Okay." He nodded and stood up, "It was nice meeting you, Leiko."

Then he turned around and ran to his brother and friends.

"So,"

And oppa was suddenly at my left. I gave out a startled jump and punched him hard on his forearm.

"Ow! Why is it always violence with you?" He snapped

"Why are you always suddenly behind me?" I replied

"Well just tell me when the wedding is." He snickered

"Shin-bo!" I yelled and slammed my fists against his forearm

My face suddenly heated up and blood rushed to my cheeks.

"It's official. My sister's finally turned into a girl!" He cheered quietly, "I'm so proud of you!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Let's just go home. I don't want to be here anymore." I murmured

He nodded and we rode the car and drove home. All the time, I just looked at the trees and houses we passed by. How was I going to tell omma and appa that I didn't get the scholarship? And worse, I lost it to a _fourteen _year old! A _fourteen year old_!

"You're not going to tell them anything." I murmured

"Of course I won't." oppa replied

"I wasn't asking you to not tell them anything. I was ordering you not to." I retorded_  
><em>

"Of course you did." He said, a small chuckled behind his voice, "You know, Leiko, even if you _didn't _get that scholarship, I'm pretty sure they're still going to be proud of you. How many parents do you know who has a child who created a bike that runs seventy miles per hour?"

"One pair but that guys created microbots. Microbots that could be almost everything. Don't you think appa and omma would want to have someone like him instead?" I asked him

"No, appa and omma would still want you." He assured, "And I'm a hundred percent sure about that. I mean, what kind of girl forces her way in an all-boys institute?"

"Are you teasing me again? Because I can make you have a heart attack in five seconds." I told him

"Who's," he gulped audibly, "Who's teasing?"

"I thought so."

He pulled in the driveway in a few minutes more and I instantly charged for my room.

Only to be stopped by omma and appa who were in the living room.

"How did it go Leiko?" Omma asked with that soothing voice of hers

"I got in!" I replied happily

"And the scholarship?" Appa continued

I bit my lip and nodded hesitantly.

"What?" I heard oppa whisper

I eyed him then back to my parents.

"Well, appa, omma, it's been a long day. I'm heading off to bed." I stated

My parents nodded and continued talking to each other. I sat down on the bed and waited for oppa to yell silently at me. And just after my five second count, he was marching angrily towards me.

"What was that all about? How are you going to pay for the amount covered by your so-called scholarship? You can't pay that with your allowance! Both of us knows that you're going to have a hard time saving _that _much money! What were you thinking?!"

"Look I know it sounds and looks crazy but I can and will make enough money, now if you'll excuse me, I would like to rest." I stated

He rolled his eyes and exited my bedroom, slamming the door shut along the way. I sighed and pulled the envelope from SFIT out of my pant pocket. I opened the envelope and saw two pieces of papers. I picked one to read first and opened it. It was the acceptance letter. I shrugged and placed it on the bed and flipped open the second one. My brows furrowed at the first statements. What is this?

_To whom it may concern,_

_Salutations, you have succeeded on pleasing San Fransokyo Institute of Technology with your invention. We would like to inform you that, due to your excellence, we, the school board, have decided to choose you as the scholar in the forty-third SFIT showcase. You are granted a full scholarship to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, miscellaneous fees not included. Once again, congratulations and we hope to see you soon as one of the many outstanding students in the Institute._

_S. Fletcher, Dean of Robotics_

"What is this?!" I almost yelled

Another piece of paper fell from inside the envelope.

_You look like you need it. I don't actually know but I saw the look on your face when Professor Callaghan gave me the scholarship. Don't worry about me, I have a ton of savings from last year to pay it all off. Take it. I think it's going to be for a better cause if it were you who had the scholarship._

_P.S. Also, if my brother wasn't wrong, we'd be great friends. I hope to see you soon in SFIT._

_- Hiro Hamada_

* * *

><p><strong>It's done. So is Hiro really going to be friends with her or? OF COURSE HE WILL! I'm literally telling you this now to not give you much waiting. Bye for now~ See you in one to two days.<strong>

**Reviews:**

**Chapter 1**

**Jack: Oh wow. You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you so much. :D**

**Chapter 3**

**GrimCreeper: Dude I do the same when _you _update _Mistakes _xD Faster updates? Idk about that :C**

**OmnimonAllDelete: xD I was like that when I was at that part.**

**Naflah: I don't know, I think she is but my other side is arguing that she's not.**

**anomonist: Thank you x3**

**CookYllen: I know right! Ang hirap magpaputi (Kaya di ako sumama magswimming nung nag Baler kami xD) I was actually going to point the name thing out when they're studying but you beat me to it. So here, I put it up there in the small, very non-romantic (that's sad) Hirogo scene.**

**Ethian V: He is named Ethan here too :3 Ooh someone's got a crush on some other guy named Ethan ;D (Btw, I'm almost a hundred percent sure that your username's based on him, am I right?)**

**That's all! Thank you guys! Review?**


	5. What did you do? !

**My plan was to make the POV change from Hiro to GoGo from time to time. What happened? Anyways, story time! So like a few days ago, I went to the nearest mall from my house then we went to the toy section of the department store. We were the only ones who weren't kids who went there, imagine the workers' expressions. So we looked at all aisles and searched for even just a talking Baymax plushie because I want the one that says "Tadashi is here". I mean, I have money this year to buy that thing, probably, but it was out of stock! Why would Baymax be out of stock here? People barely watched bh6 here in my city. But it's out of stock. It's sad.**

**Read on~**

* * *

><p>"Hiro!" Both Leiko and I turned around and saw Tadashi and the others calling for me, "We need to go now."<p>

"Okay!" I replied I turned back to Leiko and stood up.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Leiko." I stated and ran off to the others

"Did you give him the acceptance letter?" Tadashi asked

I smiled up at him and nodded.

"But I'm pretty sure you're gonna be proud when you know what I actually did." I stated

Tadashi rolled his eyes playfully and we entered the car. Aunt Cass started driving the car towards the café.

"What is it then?" He questioned

"I gave him the scholarship." The car suddenly halted.

"What?!" All of them collectively yelled

* * *

><p>"This is impossible." I muttered as I skimmed through the scholarship grant again, "This is impossible."<p>

Why would someone give me their well-deserved scholarship? It's crazy. I can't even believe it. I flipped the letter he gave to me and looked at the writings at the back. It's his number. Does Hiro know that I'm a girl?

* * *

><p>"You what?" Tadashi raised a brow<p>

I sighed for the fifteenth time that hour. We sat together in a table in Lucky Cat, waiting for aunt Cass to bring over the hot wings.

"I gave him the scholarship." I stated as a matter of factly, "He looked like he needed the money more than I did." I looked at the kitchen and saw aunt Cass preoccupied with her chore, "You remember me saving a ton of money from bot fighting, right?" I asked silently, "I can pay for my tuition and what if he can't? What will an acceptance letter do if your budget is only for SF State?"

I crossed my arms, "And besides, you told me to make friends. He seemed like a good influence to me."

"He looked like he always bot fights." Tadashi deadpanned

"Oh come on, Tadashi. He doesn't." I rolled my eyes

"He actually does." Honey Lemon murmured, "I'm not judging him or whatever but he's so... violent."

"Violent's a good thing!" Fred piped up

Everyone gave him curious stares. Why would someone tell a fourteen year old that violence is a good thing?

"O-kay." I broke the silence

"And his brother's in one of my subjects in SF State." He continued, "They have a sister also, perhaps she'll help him be less violent?"

I shrugged, "Doesn't look like he has a sister. Anyway, no he's probably not a bot fighter. If he was, I'd probably seen him before."

"Maybe you did and just forgot about his face?" Wasabi asked

"No. I keep track of _all _the people I battle with." I answered, "What gave you the impression that he is?"

"Oh, I don't know." Tadashi started, "The attitude, the long hair, his invention. I don't know, Hiro. _You _tell me."

"Well I don't care anymore. I'm going to make a friend out of Leiko and it's not your decision to make." I replied

My phone beeped once then it beeped over and over again. I pulled it out of my hoodie pocket and put it up my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hiro! Are you crazy?! Why did you give me the scholarship?! Whoever told you that you won't need it as much as I do? And, again, what kind of person does this to someone he just met?!" _

"Oh hello, Leiko." I smiled, "Like the gift? It's a hundred percent scholarship so you don't have to worry for paying."

_"Are you insane?! I don't even know your whole name and you've given me something that's really big. What is your brother going to say?!"_

I shrugged, "Well he told me that I was crazy for doing that." I laughed, "As if he didn't know that already. Oh, and are you a bot fighter?"

_"H-How did you know?"_

"Oh so you _are _a bot fighter? That's good, we have something to talk about then." I grinned

_"Wait, no! I quit bot fighting a few months ago."_

"Have I ever battled you before?" I shook my head, "You know what, nevermind. And it's fine for me. Saved enough money, just like I wrote there. I just hope that you _are _going to be my friend. You are, right?"

_"You try too hard."_

"That's Hiro Hamada for you. Anyways, congratulations, Leiko. You're officially a scholar." I smiled, "Now go on, tell it to your parents and family. Be proud of your acheivement."

_"But what about your parents?"_

"I don't think they'll see it from under the ground." I laughed lightly

_"What? I'm so sorry."_

"Learned to live with it, don't worry."

_"Why are you so nice to me?"_

"I thought we were friends." I shrugged, "Aren't friends like that?"

_"You know, if I was a girl, this would definitely show that you like me."_

"But you aren't so it's technically being friendly." I grinned, "Hey my aunt's here now and I'll probably get another talk about giving something as big as a scholarship to someone. Wish me luck."

I put my phone back to my hoodie pocket and turned to the others.

"So he's officially a bot fighter." I shrugged, "Great guessing though, how did you guys know that?"

"You are so going to get grounded once aunt Cass knows about that." Tadashi smirked

"But at least I got a friend. Isn't that our goal?" I responded, "Don't be too jealous now, nii-san."

"I won't be." He grinned, "I don't like staying up there in our room."

"Leiko's a bot fighter? Who cares? It's not like Hiro's going to be bot fighting again?" Aunt Cass said as she munched on a small bite on the chicken wing, "Did I ever plan on having children instantly? No! Should I picked up a book on parenting? No. Yes. Maybe! Where am I going with this? I had a point."

"Don't worry, aunt Cass, I won't go bot fighting ever again." I promised, "I don't have a plan on doing that. I'm going to SFIT and that's everything I want."

"That's _another _thing." She pulled on my ear, "You gave away your scholarship! Hiro Hamada why did you give away your scholarship!"

"Ow, ow." I murmured

I heard chuckling from the others. I am _so _going to make them suffer for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I barely made one word after the other. Uggggggggggggggggghh. Un. in. spi. red.<strong>

**Reviews~**

**OfficialMariaK: Yep :D Here it is~**

**OmnimonAllDelete: xD Yes, yes he is. Thank you :3**

**CookYllen: Nope... well not yet. He's going to feel like he's gay soon. That's probably the best part xD Sadly, wala akong alam na pampaputi :C**

**Midnight' Dragon Conqueror: Thank yooooooooouuu x3**

**FanGrilJen: When they're studying, and that's a long way to go.**

**Naflah: Soon, that shall be soon.**

**Review?**


	6. Such a lucky cat

**Okay so, short chapter for now. Oh! Alsooooooo, this chapter is collaborated with One Direction's very own _Love_NHLLZ_1D_! Yay! My first ever collaborated chapter~ You'll probably be seeing a lot of her during the course of the next few chapters~**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"What college are you planning to go to, Leiko?" My classmate, Paul, asked just after the bell rang<p>

I gulped and hid the sudden gust of nervousness that spread over my body. "Out of state." I lied, "Where are _you_ going?"

"Well I'm going to SF State." He said, ignoring my sudden nervousness. Thank goodness.

"Oh that's good." I smiled, "You're gonna see a lot of my brother's shenanigans then. You sure you're up to the challenge?" I raised a brow

"Yep. Guess that'll improve some on the major that I'm taking." He smiled back at me

"Isn't that good news?" I laughed lightly

"I guess." He said smiling

Something vibrated in his pocket and he pulled out his phone then he read a message. I guess.

"I need to go, my mom wants me to go home, there are visitors." He added, waving off

"I overheard that you are studying out of the state?" Mrs. Poofenberry asked as she approached me, "That is good for you. More chances outside than here." she beamed at me proudly, "It's too bad that you aren't a boy, you could've went to SFIT. It's pretty exclusive."

"Yeah, I should've gone to SFIT, but well look at the bright side maybe I could find a school there like that." I said trying to contain my smile and trying to be sad that I'm not boy

"Good, good. Now go on and prepare for tomorrow's graduation. City Honors is glad to have you as a student, more so a salutatorian." She nodded

I smiled at her and I was off to go to SF state. I went off and went outside the school and traveled to SF state on my bicycle. As I was nearing SF state, I went to a close bakery and bought some bagels for us to eat and continued to SF state.

"So why are you here?" Oppa deadpanned, "You inviting me to go bot fighting again?"

"Maybe." I teased and smiled, "What? No! Here" I said handing a bagel I bought from the bakery, "Eat Up." I added

He stared at the food in his hand. "Who are you and what have you done to my yeodongsaeng?!" He snapped

I laughed slightly, "Hey! Don't ruin my mood!" I smiled, "Just eat. Maybe I put a poison on your food, I don't know." I murmured but it can still be heard

He squinted for a bit, murmured, "Fair enough." then took a huge bite from the bread

"You know you could choke if you always take big bites." I said, eating a piece "I'm warning you." I continued while some food particles fell from my mouth

"Whem hab ou e-er 'ared?" He gulped down the bite, "But seriously, what happened to your so-called scholarship?"

I gulped down my food like it was stuck. I was nervous all so suddenly. I don't know if I'll say it or not. But he's my oppa and it's our sworn promise to tell each other the truth and our secrets.

"Um, remember that short boy?" I started

"The one who beat you with his amazing micro-something?" He smirked, "Sure. How can I forget the person who destroyed my yeodongsaeng's dreams?"

"Well, first of all, his name is Hiro. And um," I answered, gulping my saliva "He handed me an acceptance letter and well inside of that he gave me," I paused, "the scholarship." I finished slowly

"What?! You're crazy! Why did you scare the poor boy?! Leiko, do you not have a heart anymore?!" he yelled at my face

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Again, first of all, yes I yelled at him because I was _surprised_ but I didn't scare him! He gave it to me because he wanted me to be friends with him! And he thinks that I need the scholarship more than him." I explained

"Another person who thinks you need someone's help for something." He laughed, "For shame."

"Oh shut up. At least I know that someone cares!" I retorded, trying to ignore him and just eat

He grinned teasingly and poked her arm, "Well it looks like someone has a crush on a little kid."

"Wait, what? No! You're just assuming!" I complained, "Maybe _you_ like him. Just admit that you're gay." I murmured

"Ha! I'm not the one who's thinking about him, _you_ are!" He grinned proudly then took another bite on his bread

He scrunched up his face and swallowed his small bite.

"The taste is so familiar." He said to no one in particular, "This is from Lucky Cat. Is that Hiro boy a Hamada?"

"Yep, It's from Lucky Cat, and again, yes, he is a Hamada" I said "Why?" I asked, suddenly becoming curious

"He saw you." He whispered

"What?"

"_He _saw _you_!" He repeated, "Hiro is a Hamada, the Hamadas own the Lucky Cat Cafe!"

My eyes went wide in horror. No. No it can't be. It can't be, right?

"Do you really think he did?" I asked

"Of course! Your secret's out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter's short, I know. So, is Leiko's secret out or not? Probably, yes, maybe. I don't know. See you all next year~<strong>

**Reviews~**

**CookYllen: It will help, don't worry. :D When _I _was given a full scholarship, I won't even let it out of my sight. xD It's something really REALLY precious.**

**Naflah: Almost, almost. And this one is super close to it!**

**GrimCreeper: Dude, there will be a ton more to that.**

**Review?**


	7. We the Tomago siblings

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! (For the east coast and most of the west coast) It's been a fairly good evening for me last night, fun and all. I hope you have a prosperous 2015!**

**Let's have a happy 2k15! I won't be leaving bh6 anytime soon x3**

**It's 2015 and I still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do, oppa?! What if he saw me? I-I didn't even notice him there!" I yelled furiously<p>

"You know what we should do?" Oppa started

"What?" I squinted my eyes

"I should go over there and check if he _is _there. You know, to be sure." He told me

"Alright, we're going to do your plan for once." I deadpanned, "Now hop on."

"You mean hop on on your bike?" He raised a brow

I rolled my eyes, "What else is there?"

"Walking, I don't know. _Everything _except your bike! You know that I hate it when _you're _driving!" He threw his arms in the air

I shrugged and got on my bike, "If you say so. I'll see you at Lucky Cat in, I don't know, two hours?"

He grumbled and got on the back of the bike.

"Don't go too fast." He mumbled as he gripped my shoulder tightly

I laughed, "Oh oppa, there is no such thing as too fast."

* * *

><p>"We're here." I stated, "Will you just remove your hands from my shoulder?!"<p>

He shakily removed it from my shoulders then tilted to the right.

"Whoa!" I held his forearm to stop him from falling, "Hey, woman up!"

His knees shook and he still had that blank yet completely horrified expression on his face.

"Are we still going to do your plan?" I snapped

He nodded his head slowly, "If you promise me that I will _never _ride your bike again."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

He entered the cafe while I was watching from the glass window, slightly hiding at the same time.

* * *

><p>Ethan walked towards the counter where they displayed the different baked goods. He eyed the different products they sold until he heard a soft male voice calling out to him.<p>

"Good afternoon, welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe, can I take your-." His brown eyes looked up and met with another pair of chocolate brown eyes

"Hey, you're Leiko's brother, aren't you?" Hiro asked

Ethan's lips pursed into a line, "Y-Yeah. I am."

Hiro nodded, "Oh, do you happen to have a sister who came by here just a few minutes ago?"

"What? That's crazy." Ethan laughed nervously

What was he going to say? His yeodongsaeng's future depended on him now.

"She looked an awful lot like Leiko." Hiro murmured then squinted, "There! That's her!"

Ethan turned around to see Hiro pointing at Leiko who was desperately trying to keep herself hidden.

"Oh! Her!" Ethan's palms got sweaty, "She's our," he gulped, "cousin. Yeah, she's our cousin, Lei" he looked down, "la. Leila!"

_Why do I have to be so lame at lying?!_

Hiro beamed, "What is she doing outside?"

"She's just waiting for me." He answered

"Why don't you tell her to come in?"

"Oh, no need for that. We'll be on our way after."

Hiro nodded and took Ethan's order.

"Could you say 'hi' to Leiko for me?" Hiro asked

The older boy nodded then rushed outside and pushed Leiko towards the direction of their house hurriedly.

* * *

><p>"What did he say?" I asked as oppa and I walked to the house since he refused to me giving him another bicycle ride<p>

"He saw you then he asked me who you were. I told him that you were our cousin Leila."

I scrunched up my face, "Who the heck is Leila?"

"I don't know. All I know is that every time you want to go to the cafe in your girl form, you're Leila, not Leiko." He responded

"You think he's figured it out?" I asked silently

"No. I think he's buying it." Oppa shrugged

"Maybe this was a bad idea from the start. I shouldn't have gone there." I murmured

"Hey, what's happening to you today? You're awfully out of your 'I'm-Leiko-Tomago' demeanor." Oppa stated

"I don't know. I just feel guilty about the scholarship. He should never have done that."

Oppa ruffled my hair slightly, "There's no more time to think about that. You're starting college in three months and you're going to be great."

"But can I still try to go to other colleges? At least try to take exams there?" I looked up at oppa

"It's not necessary because you've been accepted to the most prestigious school in the city, but it's worth the try, I guess." Oppa shrugged

I smiled up at him, "You really do know the right words to say."

"What can I say? I'm your big brother, I'm _supposed _to know the right words." He smiled back

* * *

><p>"Leiko! Five letters from schools!" Oppa called<p>

I ran down the stairs and snatched the five envelopes from his hand. We walked to the dining table and took a seat.

"Let's see. SF State first." I said and tore the envelope open

_Dear Miss Leiko Tomago,_

_Thank you very much for finding the time to apply to San Fransokyo State University. We greatly appreciate your efforts and your tremendous progress during your years in education. We regretfully inform you that we are not willing to accept you to our school due to numerous reasons. We wish you and your educational career much success and appreciate your interest in our school._

_Yours truly,_

_K. Haddock, Dean of Engineering_

"Well that went well." Oppa smirked, "_I _got in while _you _can't? That's amazing!"

I jabbed him in the rib, "Stuff it."

I grabbed another letter from another university. This one was the one appa was forcing me to go to. I opened the letter and read through the few words.

_To Miss Tomago, Leiko_

_In behalf of the board of the College of Engineering of Chindiana University, we would like to inform you that, despite your above average school records, we are not accepting you as a student of the college. We thank you for the interest you have given to the university, more so to the college. We would like to give you a warm good luck in finding the perfect school fit for you and your needs._

_Sincerely,_

_F. Kohler, Dean of the College of Engineering_

"Okay, that's two." oppa piped up, "Do you still think you have a chance on the other three?"

"Of course!" I responded and started reading the thrid one

_Miss Leiko Tomago,_

_After studying your records and letters of recommendations, we have come to the conclusion that we will not accept you for our Industrial Design project. Despite the drafts you have given us of your bike, we are not pleased to tell you that we are not interested on funding your projects. We wish you the warmest good luck in seeking the university appropriate for you._

_V. Sixto, Dean of College of Engineering and Architecture_

"Two last schools." Oppa said in a sing-song voice, "Sure you're still up for more declines?"

"Shut up." I murmured and opened one from the last two.

_Ms. Leiko Tomago,_

_Your above average performance during the four years of your high school has tremendously given us light in accepting you for Bohio State University. But we have come to the conclusion that we cannot fund for your desired majors. The colleges having the majors mechanical engineering and industrial designs are not allowing you to have more than one major. We are having a hard time not accepting you to the university but we still wish you the best for your future endeavors._

_P. Salen, Dean of College of Engineering_

_G. Colunbus, Dean of Design and Architecture_

"Last one." I sighed

Why were these colleges _not _accepting me? I'm better than half of the students here in San Fransokyo. I skipped a grade, for crying out loud! I'm a _salutatorian _in City Honors! That's a very big thing.

_To Leiko Tomago,_

_Illinoregon State University would be glad to have you as a student. You have good records since the start for your educational career. But we are not happy to inform you that, due to reasons and budget, we cannot fund for your project needs. We have also been informed that the magnetic levitation bicycle project you are holding takes up too much timem energy, and resources. We are displeased to tell you that we are not accepting you as our beloved student in Illinoregon State University. We bid you good luck to your future career._

_L. Amizon, Dean of Architecture and Engineering_

"Okay so five universities officially _not _accepted me as their student." I murmured

"Shall I go with you on your trip enrolling to SFIT?" Oppa asked

I sighed, "Better than nothing. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Oh, and <em>I'm in love with my best friend! <em>has been launched in dA. Let's see if it's as lucky there as it was here. GUYS! WE HAVE AN ETHAN DESCRIPTION BELOW IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE.**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 1**

**CookYllen: Huh, I hadn't even noticed that. Well, let's start describing him.**

**Height - 5'7" (Let's deal with it. GoGo's not that tall either, he's just three inches taller than her cause he's a guy)**

**Hair color - Brown (Wanna know how brown? Look at GoGo's eyebrows, that color)**

**Eye color - Brown (Like GoGo's)**

**Complexion - A tone darker than Hiro's**

**Slightly pointy nose, thin pinkish lips, small ears. Kind of small built, in between Fred and Tadashi. Not short, not long hair length, in between Fred and Tadashi too. Not too broad shoulders, but broad enough. Has little to no biceps, slightly thin but okay legs and thighs and size 6 and a half feet (guy size).**

**Chapter 5**

**Mysterious Mr M: Thank you, I try x3**

**Chapter 6**

**OmnimonAllDelete: Not much but she's going to have a lot of trouble when they're studying together.**

**CookYllen: Maybe, maybe. Ages, ages, let's see.**

**Hiro - 14**

**GoGo (Leiko) - 17 (I shifted her age just a little bit)**

**Tadashi and Honey Lemon - 18**

**Wasabi and Fred - 19**

**Ethan (Shin-bo, oppa, etc) - 21**

**FanGirlJen: Nope, nope. Secret's not over yet.**

**anomonist: Maybe. I will :D**

**OfficialMariaK: Nope. Not yet anyway.**

**GrimCreeper: Close, their cousin.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Well then, here it is!**

**That's all! If you need me, I'll be here in ff reading Mistakes and Soulmark. Review?**


	8. First day in SFIT

**Some revelations here but it's mostly a filler chapter. Enjoy thy filler chapter~**

**Oh! And any of you goes on shamchat? If no, you should! You rp there with the character you would like to be. If yes, spot me! I'm usually Lost toddler!Hiro Hamada, Ghost!Tadashi, and Drunk!Tadashi and once GoGo Tomago and Baymax.**

**When I'm the Lost toddler!Hiro Hamada, I usually make random peeps cry xD Here's an example:  
><strong>**shamchat (insert dot here) com (slash) a81360 (slash) (This is Toddler!Hiro Hamada, forgot the lost part)**

**When Ghost!Tadashi, I make random peeps cry too xD This is the best one I did tbh:  
>shamchat (insert dot here) com (slash) b885ef (slash)<strong>

**So, spot me! Help a lost toddler find his brother!**

* * *

><p>It was finally the day. The day I go to SFIT! I'm officially in college. I walked at the halls from my room to the stairs only to see my brother lazily dragging himself out of bed. What time is it? He's going to be late.<p>

"Hey!" I called

He just snored. I rolled my eyes and entered his room. I grabbed a tennis ball laying on the floor and threw it to his head. He jolted awake and glared holes at me.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped

He stood up and jumped to me, pinning me to the ground and putting my in a headlock. I groaned and kicked his chest.

"Have you forgotten that I _can't _feel the pain?" I smirked

He rolled his eyes and got off my back.

"You're lucky." He hissed and pushed me out of his room

"What? Having a disorder is luck now?" I asked

"Well with _your _disorder it is!"

"Shin-bo!" omma called strictly from downstairs in the kitchen, "Don't make fun of your yeodongsaeng!"

He sighed and replied lazily, "Sorry omma."

"Don't tell sorry to me," Omma came into view, holding a spatula in her right hand, "tell sorry to Leiko."

He groaned and rolled his eyes again, "Sorry." He muttered

I crossed my arms and smirked. I walked down the stairs and gave a short greeting to omma and appa. I sat on my designated chair and waited for omma to serve the food. Oppa followed down shortly.

"I thought your congenital analgesia was being cured?" Appa asked then sipped his coffee

"A little bit, appa." I replied, "Near the diaphragm and only there."

"Don't worry, Leiko." Omma patted my head lightly, "It'll go away soon."

Oppa grinned evilly, "Then I could officially inflict pain on you."

Omma smacked him on the head and glared at him.

"Shin-bo, since when have you learned to hurt your yeodongsaeng?" She asked

Oppa gulped, "I was joking."

"Sure you were." I chuckled

Appa stood up and rummaged the drawer near the stove where we kept the utensils. He pulled something out and went back to the table.

"Shin-bo, can you explain me these?" Appa threw the things he got from the drawer to the table

I furrowed my brows and grabbed them. These were envelopes. From the five schools I applied to. They _weren't_ opened yet. What? I hurriedly opened all and skimmed through them.

"Uh, L-Leiko, I don't think you should-."

"I got accepted to the five schools." I whispered emotionlessly

"Yeah." He trailed off

"I got accepted to five schools!" I yelled at him, "Why did you keep my acceptance letters?!"

"I-I didn't want you to go out of the state to study!" He replied, "It would be lonely here. And I would love to visit SFIT _everyday_."

"Why did you hide these?!" I asked frustratedly

"Leiko, you're going to thank me for that. Trust me. Those schools wanted your skills, they gave you scholarships, yes. But can _I _guarantee that you're going to be safe there?" He placed his hands on the table, "I'm doing it for your own good. I've met students from those schools and they're not as great as you but, but I-."

"But what? What if I wanted to go out of the state to study? What if I would have a better career there than SFIT?"

He laughed but it was most definitely not genuine, "You _sure _that you're going to have a better career there? Leiko there is this boy waiting for you in SFIT. He'll do everything for you just for you two to be friends! Heck, he even _gave _you the scholarship!"

Omma gasped. No! They don't know that and they do not have to.

"What is this about the scholarship?" Appa asked, "Leiko, answer me."

"I-I," I fiddled with my fingers

Why would the first day of my college be a complete disaster? And since when had words become so hard to pronounce?

"I didn't get the scholarship." I sighed, "A fourteen year old guy won with his microbot thing but he gave me the scholarship."

Omma and Appa communicated through their stares. I looked down and sighed. This wasn't going to get better.

"Leiko, you know, if you told us from the start that you didn't get the scholarship we'd still be happy for you." Appa started off

"I told you, haven't I?" Oppa grumbled, "But did you listen? No."

"Enough, enough." Omma said, "Eat your breakfast. You're going to be late if you continue this."

We nodded and ate down wheat she had placed on the table, which was bacon and eggs. In a few minutes, we separated ways. I went to SFIT, Oppa went to SF State.

* * *

><p>SFIT was as marvelous like the last time I saw it. The front doors had a huge banner on it. 'Welcome Freshmen' it read. I breathed deeply. I can do this. It's just college. What could be the worse thing that could happen?<p>

I entered the school and looked down at the schedule printed on the paper in my hands. Okay, first subject's History of Engineering. Pretty easy. I went to the west wing of the school and headed off to room 205. I entered the huge white lecture room. There were only a few students inside yet but I'm pretty sure the room will be packed in a few minutes or after the bell rings. I went over to the second row, down the middle and sat down on an empty chair. There wasn't a blackboard or a white board. What is our professor going to use? I leaned on the back of my chair and placed my arms behind my head. I chewed my gum nervously. The peopled were slowly coming in. Oh I hope they won't notice that I've put on my gray v-neck shirt, black cropped leather jacket and black skinny jeans and decide that they're a girl's. Cool it, Leiko!

I felt a light tap of a finger on my right. Who was this guy and why is he tapping me?

Please don't be a former schoolmate. Please don't be a former schoolmate!

I turned to my right and,

"Hey Leiko!"

"Hiro?" I asked and smiled, obviously relieved that it's not someone that I know, "Hiro! Wow, you're my classmate."

He nodded gleefully, "Man, I thought I won't know _anyone _in this class."

"You know, introducing yourself can be a reason why you _would _know someone here." I inputted

He shrugged, "Yeah, but if it wasn't for our accidental bumps, I wouldn't have even talked to you. My brother does all the introducing for me."

"You mean those people from the showcase aren't your friends?"

"They are," He replied, "But they're originally my brother's. He just introduced me. I didn't actually plan on going to his nerd school."

"Well you're in the nerd school too, nerd." I stated

He shrugged again and held out his hand, "Can I see your schedule?"

I nodded and handed him my schedule. He grinned brightly as he compared our schedules.

"I guess we're classmates for the rest of the semester." He said, handing me back the paper

"What's your major again?"

"Robotics." He answered, "You?"

"Mechanical engineering and industrial design." I answered, "So why are you classmates, all the time then?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "But all I know is that this is going to be a great semester."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Ethan's official look is on CookYllen's instagram account! Forget my descriptions because I honestly just made it on the spot when I was answering the reviews!<strong>

**P.S. CookYllen, your Ethan looks really cute and handsome btw, I wouldn't mind having him as my OC :3 New bh6 hottie in the story!**

**Reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

**CookYllen: NOPE! I LOVED YOUR ETHAN TOO MUCH! HE'S CANON NOW!**

**Chapter 7**

**OfficialMariaK: Actually, that was Ethan's works xD Thanks :D**

**CookYllen: Yes, yes they are... if they did. Sweetheart, GoGo is perfect even if it's just her x3 That's the thing, she'll have a hard time explaining MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Mysterious Mr M: Thank you :3 It's Ethan's doing, a bad bro he is.**

**Naflah: Soon enough :3 And thank you!**

**Review? That's pretty much it for today. See you at Shamchat those who have time! I'm feeling Ghost!Tadashi and Lost toddler!Hiro Hamada today.**


	9. A day with Hiro

**Okay so. Hi. Um. I don't know what to say except for sorry, yesterday I was out. I woke up at ten then we ate lunch then my aunt decided to drag me to the very far mall and we got home at one... in the morning, January 4. Sorry. Sorry.**

**I still don't own anything.**

**Wait, classes start yesterday... I will either be lazy or inspired.**

* * *

><p>"Huh, coincidence." I breathed, "This is a really big coincidence."<p>

He nodded

We sat for a few minutes in silence. The only thing breaking the silence was my gum chewing and his excessive scribbling. He closed the notebook he was writing on after a while then turned to me.

"Hey are you having lunch with anyone?" He asked

I shook my head no.

"Good." He smiled, "Is it okay if you sit with me at lunch?"

"It's cool." I nodded

"With the others of course. I want you to meet them." He continued

"That's… fine. I guess."

"You don't talk much." He pointed out

I rolled my eyes, "Says the one who probably won't be talking to anyone if I wasn't here."

"My smarts would get me there soon." He grinned

"Sure it would." I chuckled, "And it would probably land you with your head in the toilet."

He cringed visibly and a small, obviously scared, frown took over his smile. Did I say something wrong?

"I-. Hiro are you okay?"

He snapped out of his stupor and nodded weakly.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I-I mean no! No." he stuttered

"Did I say something wrong?" I mumbled, "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"No, no. It's," he sighed, "It's nothing. Nevermind."

"You can tell me." I started

He gave me a look.

"If, if that's what you want, that is." I continued

"I told you. It's fine. Just something petty and not worth talking about." He stated

"Why would bullying be petty?" I glared at him

Then the bell rang. What is up with my destiny today? The professor entered the room and threw a cube to the ground. Everyone in the room gasped as the cube projected a green grin holographic screen.

"That's professor Callaghan's invention." Hiro whispered to me

Oh now I get it. He's a prodigy who's under Robert Callaghan.

"Pretty neat." I replied

"Good morning, students." The professor started, "I'm Professor Alfonse Howe and whether you like it or not, you will be stuck with me throughout the entire semester." He continued with his still and strict tone, "Now can you all tell me what the farthest thing about engineering's history?"

A student down the front raised his hand confidently. Professor Howe gestured for him to stand up and the boy obliged.

"Would that be when the Chinese created the abacus?" He asked then sat back down

"First of all, when you answer me, answer me with a statement, not with a question back. _I'm _the one asked _you_, not the other way around. Second, that time is far too late for the start of engineering." Professor Howe responded, "Anyone else?"

Another one stood up and answered the man's question.

"The early ages when the people invented wooden boats and carts to ship things." He stated

"That is still too late. Anyone else?" His eyes scanned the crowed then stopped at the middle, "You. Short one, second row, what's your name?"

Am_ I _the short one he's referring to? Then suddenly, the person beside me cleared his throat and stood up. He was talking to Hiro.

"I'm Hiro…? Hiro Hamada." He started

Where have I heard that manner of introducing before? I'm pretty sure I've heard that somewhere.

"Alright, Hamada, when do you think was the start of engineering's history?" Professor Howe raised his brow and a proud grin spread on his face

Was he challenging Hiro about his young age in a university?

"To be honest, I don't actually know," he replied

There! There it is again! First the introduction, next, the angel like projection of the voice and slight turn of the head to the ground. Have I met Hiro even before SFIT?

"But," He raised his right pointer finger, "according to my previous studies, engineering has been known since the earliest of ages. Even during the time when people were cavemen. They used a wooden stick to walk with and sharpened its ends to hunt. They also created fire. As we all know, fire cannot be created by one force only but it is produced by two forces rubbing together to produce friction, which causes heat, which causes fire. It shall be known that using sticks to walk were the early versions of canes. Engineering may not only be on the study of creating houses but creating things that should help people. In the end, we all know that engineering has been there as long as man is. I'd say three point five billion years."

Professor Howe's cocky grin fell as Hiro took his seat once more which made me chuckle softly. He probably hasn't gotten to know Hiro yet.

"How old are you boy?" Professor Howe questioned

"I'm fourteen, sir." Hiro responded

"Alright. I'll forever look forward to seeing you in my class." He finished then started discussing from the very start

I jotted down some notes while Hiro doodled in the same notebook he wrote on earlier. He seemed… bored? Why would he be bored on such an important lesson going on?

"I know all of those things." He mumbled as if reading my brain…

…But he probably just noticed my odd look on him. Wow. How smart would this guy be?

There were two more classes we had to go to before lunch. Our second session was drafting with our bouncy teacher, Professor Emily Pinelli. Then our third was Professor Cecilia Harvey's basic geometry. Then it was finally lunch time. We headed down to the mess hall and already has a seat reserved for us.

Hiro ran to his group and I followed meekly. I looked down at my attire for anything that might destroy my guy secret. Nope. Nothing. Just female clothing over a female pretending to be male and a very uncomfortable chest binder. We continued walking towards the group and stood up as their judging eyes scanned me.

"Guys, this is Leiko. The guy from the showcase. You remember him, right?" Hiro asked then turned to me, "Leiko, this is Tadashi. He's my brother."

"Leiko." The guy, apparently named Tadashi, started

I looked up at him only to see a warm smile given my way.

He held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

I nodded and shook his hand, "the same could be said to you."

"This that is Wasabi," Hiro pointed to the big burly guy

"It's nice to see the little man making friends." Wasabi stated

I smiled and nodded.

"And that's Fred." Hiro gestured to the blonde guy reading a comic book, "He doesn't go here but he works as the mascot of the school."

Fred looked up at his comic book and murmured, "You look like the girl in the comic book I'm reading."

I laughed nervously.

"Everyone looks like someone in the comic, Fred." Hiro responded playfully

Suddenly, a tall girl ran to our table and sat down beside Tadashi.

"And this is Honey Lemon." We walked to the panting girl who smiled at him

Honey Lemon beamed at me and stood up.

"You're Leiko, right?" she yelled at me, "I've heard _so _much about you!" she kissed my cheeks then Tadashi hooked his arms up and removed her earplugs

She looked down and smiled at Tadashi, "Thank you."

The guy just nodded. We sat down on the table, me between Hiro and Wasabi while on his other side was Tadashi.

"Is Honey Lemonade studying here?" I whispered at Hiro

He smiled and laughed lightly, "It's Honey _Lemon_. And no, she's a worker at the library."

"Is that even possible?"

"Probably. Fred and Honey Lemon did it." Hiro shrugged

"Oh if you're wondering, I don't go here, Leiko." Honey Lemon stated, "I'm just a librarian here. I go to San Fransokyo Science University."

"Whoa," I grinned, "big school."

"Chemistry major." Tadashi inputted after swallowing a small bite from his lunch, "Really big. What made _you _end up here, Leiko?"

"Well my appa-,"

"You're Korean?" Hiro interrupted

I nodded, "Yeah. So anyway, my appa wanted me to go out of the state just to study. I told him I wasn't old enough to move out and I didn't want to go to another place. So I decided that, even without his permission, I would go here so I enrolled, went to the showcase, and later on, he accepted the fast that I was going here."

"Mhm. Another rebel in the group." Tadashi smirked then nudged Hiro who was too busy with his ham and cheese sandwich

The boy almost choked on the huge bite he made.

He glared up at his brother then spoke, "A' lish' we shchopped bo' figh'ing!"

"Hey, hey, cover your mouth!" Tadashi told his brother

"Oh don't be so hard on him, Tadashi." Honey Lemon piped up, "He's just a little boy."

Hiro grinned and finally gulped down the food in his mouth, "Yeah! What _she _said!"

Tadashi smiled over at Honey Lemon and nodded slightly.

"Good." The girl grinned at him

"If you're wondering, yes, they like each other but they don't know that the other likes them." Hiro whispered and sighed, "So we have to deal with all the blushing and sweet talk without the relationship from now on."

The lunch was spent on random facts from Fred, some OCD-ish things Wasabi did, Hiro and Tadashi arguing about a _lot_ of stuff and reciting a _lot_ of ruled, and Honey Lemon and I basically enjoying their small banter.

Then the bell rang, ending the fun-filled hour with these people. But that just meant that is was lab time! Yes! We headed over to the building at the back of the campus vicinity. It was the farthest one and was as far as fifty meters from the neighboring buildings.

We finally reached the building, which was comprised of glass. The other cover was glass! Then we entered. Again, I was at awe at the different inventions these people made. The waiting room was filled by different people trying out their inventions and I was pretty sure the main laboratories were also.

"Hamada, Hiro!" our supposed professor called

I didn't quite catch his name but how could you with all of these things happening?

"Here!" Hiro replied

"Alright, you're in room 108." He gave Hiro a small pat in the head and the boy headed off to his lab

It had been a little while since Hiro called him that I was called.

"Tomago, Leiko!"

"Present!" I responded

"Room 109."

Then I headed to my lab! I have a _lab_!

* * *

><p><strong>I had a really fun time writing this. Even more fun when I had written the <em>next <em>chapter xD Tadahoney dedicated to my new tumblr buddy I met in Shamchat! Her main ship is Tadahoney and her (not very but she loves it too) other ship is Hirogo.**

**Reviews~**

**FanGirlJen: Thank you :3**

**IamYlen: Okay okay :D Thank you for the Ethan~**

**Naflah: Thank you. I'm pretty sure it isn't 'soon enough' I charted the chapters to thirty soooo..**

**anomonist: If he didn't GoGo would probably be out of the state. The disorder is Congenital Analgesia. It's a disorder wherein you _can't _feel any physical pain. Sure it might sound awesome BUT you won't even know if you've been stabbed already or shot and blood is already running out, so you most likely to die due to causes like that.**

**Casamora: Oh there WILL be a ton of consequences for Ethan on that. She'll basically beat him to a pulp. The hiding the letter thing, he's too much of a protective brother. During their childhood years, Leiko often had scratches and wounds and bruises and the burden of keeping her safe was all on Ethan's shoulders. They grew up without their parents, to minimize the words. Their relationship is like Tadashi and Hiro but much much closer. With their four year age difference, Ethan had to become the father, mother, brother and sister to Leiko and during the course of more than a decade, he's become paranoid of losing her. He's attached to her now and he has basically memorized her. He's afraid of losing Leiko, he thinks that if he isn't there with his sister, she'll die, which is most likely, _he'll _die. I hope this clears it up. And don't worry about Ethan saying that Leiko's lucky for having the disorder, that's his normal brother side kicking in. Also, he's an expert on annoying Leiko.**

**I hope this clears it up Casamora, sorry for any misunderstanding.**

**Review?**


	10. Hiro's journal

**Hi! It's 9 here in the Philippines and I should be sleeping so...**

**WAIT GUYS! DOES ANY OF YOUR FROM FOREIGN COUNTRIES HAVE PHRASES YOU USUALLY USE THAT'S FROM GERMANY OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT? LIKE "POLTERGEIST" LIKE THAT? I REALLY NEED IT. BADLY. THANK YOU IF YOU HAVE ANY ANSWERS!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I removed the wheel, walked over to a large square bin at the side of my booth and dumped it inside. The noise of the disc made a few heads turn to me and some were some really questioning stares. I raised my right brow and crossed my arms then everybody went back to work.<p>

That's right! The queen bee has arrived!

I started working on another magnetic levitation disc and was silently sketching on my sketchbook when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It couldn't be Hiro, right? I turned around and saw a happy face of a girl smiling at me.

"Hi." she waved her right hand

I smiled up at her.

"I thought you were working."

"Shift's over. I'm usually at the labs at this hour." she responded

"Oh, okay. That's good. Were you looking for Hiro?" I asked

"Not actually. I was looking for Tadashi... and you." she replied

"You were looking for _me_?" I asked

Why would anyone be looking for me?

"Yeah. I saw the way you looked at Tadashi." she answered

Oh. Oh! _Oh_!

"I don't want to burst your bubble but I don't think Tadashi likes guys."

I nodded, a slight smile on my face.

"I think and I'm almost a hundred percent sure that he's straight. I'm not judging your sexuality or being sexist about it but I'm just saving you from the humiliation and hurt." she nodded, "I hope you understand."

"You done?" I asked, an amused grin playing on my face

"Of course. You're not mad at me, are you?" Honey Lemon questioned

"Never." I laughed lightly, "Listen here, it's pretty obvious that you like Tadashi but I don't like him _that _way. I mean, I'm a _guy_."

...right?

She nodded, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Did you just say that it's obvious that I like him?" she laughed nervously, "Whoever said that I liked Tadashi? Hah," her blush just kept worsening I tried not to laugh at her in denial face.

I really tried my best and fortunately I succeeded.

Well only before Tadashi got in the scene and threw his arm across Honey Lemon's shoulder.

"Hey, guys. So Leiko, you're in this lab too?" He greeted, his arm still over Honey Lemon's shoulder

The poor girl blushed a deep scarlet and couldn't say anything.

"Yep. Hiro's in the next room." I responded

"I'll try to convince your professor that he'll be moved here. Who's your professor?" he asked

"I don't actually... know." I admitted

"Right." he smiled, "Well see you later. You too Honey."

He left the room and went to the other room inside this... room. Anyways, Honey Lemon stood there as still as a pole and as red as... well... as red as the redest thing existing.

"Did he notice me?" she squeaked

"Definitely. He practically put his arm around you. Like what a boyfriend should do." I responded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I should probably start on my first drafting project."

She grabbed my forearms even before I turned around, "Don't tell _anyone_! Got it?"

"Sure."

Then she exited the lab.

* * *

><p>The next hour was our last subject, electrical wiring. Hiro and I sat next to each other the whole time. He wasn't listening again. Like in all other classes. And the reason? He <em>knew<em> the lesson already. How can a _fourteen_ year old know all of these stuff that even _I_ a _seventeen_ year old doesn't? Pretty unfair.

The final bell rang. Yes! I'm going home! I packed up my things and before I even turned my head to the right and ask Hiro what our professor's name in lab, he was out of the room.

"O-kay...?" I murmured

I rolled my eyes and picked up the pencil I dropped a little bit earlier. Only to see the notebook Hiro had been doodling in earlier. I shrugged and picked it up and put it in my bag. It's probably nothing. He won't mind.

I sat outside by the stairs of the school, waiting for Oppa. He got here when I was waiting for ten minutes. I got up and entered the passenger's seat. I looked at him and he had this blank expression on his face.

"I got grounded, happy?" He asked

Why is he so emotionless? Did I do something wrong?

"Why did you get grounded?" I asked innocently

"Because of you." He mumbled then rested his back on the backrest, "You got me in trouble with the scholarship thing and don't expect that you'll come out of this alive."

I sat in silence while he drove us home.

"Hey, oppa?" I looked at him just a little bit

He stayed silent.

"Hey oppa I'm really sorry." I continued, "Oppa?"

He stopped driving when we were in front of the house.

"We're here. Get out." He mumbled

I frowned and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, oppa!" I stated

He sighed, "Leiko you're not a kid anymore. You can and should call me Ethan or Shin-bo."

"But oppa!" I responded

He sighed again, "You know how I hate you getting in trouble, right?"

I nodded.

"That's why I didn't give you your acceptance letters. I won't be there if you get hurt and you don't feel it." He flinched, "What if someone puts an axe in your back and you're already bleeding to death but you don't know it yet. Leiko, what would you do then if I wasn't there? What would _I _do if you die?!"

I hugged him tighter, "I'm really sorry oppa. It's fine. I don't care about other schools. I wanna be here with you."

He patted my head lightly and ran it from the top to the tip. "Don't worry, I'll be here, right? I won't leave you."

"You promise?" I looked up at him, a small frown still on my face

He nodded and smiled, "I promise with all my heart, yeodongsaeng. Now let's go. Omma and appa are probably wondering where we are now."

* * *

><p><strong>And here, you see a GoGo Tomago in her natural habitat, inside the SFIT laboratory.<strong>

**Did you like it? I was really inspired to continue this. I'm going to turn this to something that will be WAY more better than _I'm in love with my best friend_! You just wait!**

**(No, Hiro's not going to be moved in the lab)**

**Reviews~**

**Naflah: Thank you :3**

**FellStroke: I'm really happy that you replied to my message. Thank you again.**

**theoneirataxic: Wow, you just watched the movie and decided to read _this_? I just, wow. Thank you so much.**

**Guest: Yes. It's pretty hard to. You're going to be very self-conscious every minutes.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you, thank you. I know right? Because of writing for Big Hero 6 I've learned A LOT of different languages, though it's not specifically a whole language but a few words... but still.**

**GrimCreeper: Here it is~**

**Review?**


	11. Story

**Hey guys! This is me from a few hours from the past. I'm at school right now and I can't think of a proper chapter. I can't even start the chapter. Ugh. So here, I sit in the hallways of our building, re-reading my former Shamchats with other awesome peeps, I can't even go to Wattpad and Tumblr. This stinks. Anyways, I have an idea in mind, but it's just an idea. Eh. Whatever, let's just start this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuugh. The line keeps blinking and I can't write anything. Let's try! Let's try! Let's try a... An Ethan-centric chapter! Omigosh! My little oc having his own chapter. I love ya baby. <strong>

**Okay, first off, Ethan's age is shifted. Instead of being 21, he will be 23, yep, sounds about right. You'll know why he's still studying at the age of 23. No, he's not dumb, he's smart, like GoGo or Leiko but that's not the point.**

* * *

><p>Ethan sat in his room and sighed. He was bored out if his mind and was not allowed to use his phone, computer, or any other gadget they had in the house. This was Leiko's fault so why was he in this?<p>

He sat down on his bed and grabbed a thick book from his night dresser's small library. He placed it on his lap and opened it. It was Leiko's photo album when she was born. Several pictures of his little sister adorned the book. There was the pregnancy test that showed two blue striped at one side and a black-and-white ultrasound taped to it. He smiled and ran his hand through the plastic layer covering the pictures to safety. He looked up when he heard a knock from the door.

"Come in." he stated

The door opened then Leiko peeked in.

"Hey, oppa." she smiled up at him

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, "You shouldn't be here. Do you want to get in *more trouble?"

"It's fine." she answered then climbed to his bed, "So what's that?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. Just a trip down memory lane."

Leiko scanned the pictures. She laughed at one and pointed at it. "Is this _you_?"

She pointed at the child about the age of four with chubby cheeks and limbs and short brown hair. The little child had on a fluffy and frilly pink fairy dress. The child had on a huge grin plastered on their face.

Ethan smiled, "That's _you_."

Leiko's laughing stopped, "Come again?"

"That. Is. You." Ethan replied, "That was Halloween when you were two."

"What?" She frowned then stared at the child in the picture, "I'm pretty sure that's you."

"Why would I wear a dress? And my eyes are more slanted than yours." He rolled his eyes

Leiko frowned. Why did she resemble Ethan very much?

She flipped the page and it turned to the next. It was one year-old Leiko, still a chubby little baby, in a colorful costume and Ethan was putting him in front of a table of food. She was playing with a small, unsharpened, pencil in her hands.

"What's this?" Leiko asked then looked up at her brother

"It's your dol." He replied, "Your first birthday. Omma was supposed to put you up there in front but they weren't here for your dol and halmuni (grandmother) can't carry you anymore because of your weight so I had to."

Leiko nodded and rested her head on her brother's shoulder. She turned to the next page and grinned at the picture. It was her and she was pretty sure it was Ethan this time.

"We were three and nine there." He laughed lightly, "Omma and appa weren't home and we were the only people so we decided to cook."

"We ended up covered in flour." She chuckled, "What did omma and appa say when they got home and saw us like that?"

He frowned, "They didn't come home." He shook his head no

She flipped through the next few pages and frowned at the lack of either of her parents. It was only her, her, her and her with a few touches of Ethan.

"Where were they during these times?" She asked as she closed the book

"They were working." He shrugged, "They left me in charge of you whenever no one was around. I think I'm the reason why you're kind of a rebel now."

"And _that _is a bad thing?" She raised a brow

"No. Well, kinda. I think I didn't lead you to the right path. I was always afraid you'd get hurt or something. But the pain never came and that was what made me more scared." He answered, "Now I don't want you to be mad at omma and appa, they did nothing wrong with going abroad. They wanted us to have a good future and be financially stable."

She scoffed, "So I should be happy that you had to stop school for a couple years to take care of me?"

"Three years aren't much, Leiko. Really, it's fine." He stated, "I had to stop to because we figured you had congenital analgesia. I _needed _to take care of you."

"You didn't _need_ to." She mumbled

"Is this going to end up in another argument?" He clicked his tongue, "Because if it is, I'm not in the mood and I would like to ask you to get out of my room."

She stood up, "You stopped your dreams because of me! Why should I not be angry at you?! You wanted to be a doctor, you wanted to be an author, you wanted to be an engineer, why did you not do anything?! What kind of brother are you?! I thought we promised to each other that we won't let anything destroy our dreams?! What happened to _yours_?!"

He sat silently as he listened to her rant over and over again how he should have been successful now.

"You done?" He asked

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She gritted her teeth in aggravation

"I'm lucky to have a sister like you..?"

"You're _not_ serious!"

He sighed and looked down, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry that I stopped school and destroyed my dreams. I'm also sorry for-."

His head shot up when he heard soft sniffling only to see his sister with her face to her palms. He stood up and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"You let _my _future go before yours." She mumbled as she wept on her brother's shoulder

"Hey yeodongsaeng?" He patted her head, "_You're _all the future I want. You don't need to worry about anything. Now before omma comes up here and looks if you've escaped your room, go over to my closet and head over to your room. You still know the emergency exit lair, right?"

She nodded and pushed out of the hug. He sighed and sat back down on his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, filler chapter's very uneventful but this is for the dearest CookYllen. She said she thinking of a shipping for Leiko and Ethan. Yes, we know that it's incest but can you ever stop Hidashi's powerful reign on tumblr? They're super powerful I tell you that they even got a certain someone start liking it. It's not that bad, just an ordinary ship with good stuff and bad stuff. Problem though, everyone calls their shipping "Hidashi trash". But then again, even the shippers call it Hidashi trash. That's what's making it a fun shipping, to be honest.<strong>

**Next chapter's possibly a filler again, about Tadashi and Hiro bro fluff because I feel like I haven't been including enough of them here.**

**THIS JUST IN, TADASHI IS CANONICALLY 21 YEARS OF AGE. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT SO HE'S OFFICIALLY 21 HERE.**

**Let's head over to the reviews~**

**CookYllen: Fear not, dearie! This chapter is for you x3 (I actually quite like them together. If Ethan _wasn't _Leiko's brother, I would totally ship them too.) DON'T FEEL BAD. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH SHIPPING TWO FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. IN THE END, THEY'RE STILL NOT REAL.**

**Naflah: Thank you :3**

**OmnimonAllDelete: I don't actually know what direction it's heading too xD But don't worry, I still have a few filler chapters till I take it into action (And by action I mean Hiro finding out Leiko's a girl).**

**theoneirataxic: No, Honey Lemon's _not _going to be girly. She's going to be Honey Lemon. I haven't figured out her personality that much yet but I _will _turn her to her.**

**Manga Albina: xD I'm sixteen and nearly a scholar and he knows WAY more than me x3 That's life, I guess. They don't really know that they are cute together xD**

**FanGirlJen: Thank you :D**

**themushroommanofmerryland: x3**

**Anonymous: Wait, brain is scanning and-. NO! ETHAN IS _NOT _GOING TO DIE. I CAN'T KILL THE FIRST EVER OC THAT I'VE CREATED THAT I'VE LOVED SO MUCH. (I love him more than Anna from Thought we were meant to be.)**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: I'm making _you _and all of _you_ attached to her family. That's my goal x3 so thank you.**

**GrimCreeper: The journal! I forgot! i have a plot for next chapter *evil grin***

**Wait, guys, where are these long reviews coming from? Not that I don't like them, I love them but they pop out of the snow! LIKE DAISIES! Thank you, all of you, for patiently waiting. I'm probably going to update MWFs for weekdays so yeah.**

**Review?**


	12. Look for another angle!

**I should be sleeping now but...**

* * *

><p>Hiro rummaged through every drawer in his side of the room. The place was even messier than ever, if that was possible. He searched high and low for one little thing and turned his side upside down. He bit his lip and walked quietly over to his brother's small side of the room.<p>

_Did Tadashi hide it?_ He looked around, _Probably._

He started looking in every place his brother could have hidden his precious item and it ended as the same state as his side of the room.

"Hiro, what are you doing?!" Tadashi asked as he saw the new state of his side of the room

Hiro stopped rummaging through Tadashi's closet and looked. He hesitantly turned around and grinned sheepishly at his brother.

"Tadashi! Hi! Why are you here?" he had on a steady smile on his face

"I don't know," Tadashi shrugged, "maybe because it's _my_ room too?"

"Oh, right. Yeah." he nodded and stood still

"Well?" Hiro looked to the right and the left then back to his brother, "Well what?"

Tadashi clenched his fists, exhaled, then unclenched his fists.

"Again. What are you doing?" He asked exasperatedly

Hiro frowned then rolled his eyes. "I was looking for my journal." Hiro answered

The eighteen year old groaned, "You were looking for _your_ journal on _my_ side of the room?"

"Exactly." Hiro pointed out

Tadashi grabbed his brother's legs then put it over his shoulders.

"Aah! Tadashi! Put me down!" Hiro yelled

"Not happening. Now I don't want you to turn my bedroom upside down so you need to look for another angle." Tadashi brought Hiro to the boy's side of the room

"I got it!" Hiro grinned, "Put me down!"

Tadashi shrugged and sat down so his brother could get off. Hiro ran excitedly to his school bag and Tadashi facepalmed.

"Unbelievable. You didn't even try to look in your bag in the first place." Tadashi murmured

"I did!" Hiro retorded

He scoured his bag for a small item and plucked it out from the tangled mess of cords, wires, and other stuff.

"Whose room are you going to destroy this time?" Tadashi sighed

"I'm not. I'm just going to ask Leiko if he has my journal." Hiro answered then pressed Leiko's number in his phone

He put it up his ear then waited for the other line to answer.

_"Hello? Hiro?"_

"Leiko! Good. You're still awake. Do you happen to have my journal?"

_"Oh that's your journal? The blue one?"_

"Yeah! So you have it?" Hiro perked up

_"Yup."_

"Oh thank goodness. Can you keep it for tonight?"

_"Sure."_

Hiro beamed at nothing and particular then hung his phone up.

"Well I guess the trashing was for nothing." Tadashi stated, gesturing to their room

Hiro shrugged, "Maybe. But it's a good thing that Leiko has it."

"Well you're surely making fast best buddies with him." Tadashi nodded, "Do you know that he shares the same lab as me and Wasabi?"

"Lucky you!" Hiro responded, "You get to spend time after lunch while _I_ can't?"

"Well I'll try to make your professor do so." Tadashi grinned

"Yes!" Hiro cheered, "I can't wait to tell Leiko all about it! And I can't wait for him to be my labmate!"

"Of course." Tadashi responded with a light laugh, "You're even more excited on him being your labmate than me and Wasabi."

"No I'm not! I'm also excited to have you guys as my labmates! Wohoo!" Tadashi smirked and shook his head.

* * *

><p>I held the corners of Hiro's journal. This was one heck of a thick journal. The pages were almost filled out, only a few pages left. Man what did that boy do that made his complete this? It's like a hundred-page journal! I flipped it open to the first page. It wouldn't hurt to look right?<p>

The first page was of Hiro and he was probably three in this. Wow look that gap in his teeth! It's _still _there? He was carrying this fat cat and there was a sketch for... hover boots? What the heck was three year old Hiro thinking?

I laughed at certain parts of his journal. But there were some sad parts. Down the middle. Just after the showcase. I was there in his notes too. And there was a drawing of me? Does he draw everything he sees?

_Today I met this really awesome guy from the showcase! He created this really fast bike that went 70 mph. Isn't it cool? Also, his bike's wheels were made of magnetic levitation discs. It was really fast but he says otherwise. His name is Leiko Tomago, girly name, I know, but how can I judge if my name's kind of like that? Anyways, I hope I get to meet him again. Seems like a really cool guy. Also, I've met someone like him when I was bot fighting. I don't think if it's him, actually, face was covered with a hoodie, all I saw was a proud smirk. The same as Leiko's. Well, past is past now, I had to sneak off to write this but I am so excited to start studying at SFIT. But something about Leiko's reaction told me that I won't be seeing him soon. I hope my decision's going to be for a good cause, I plan to give him the scholarship. Wish me luck!_

He planned it? And he knew all along that _I _was that bot fighter that looked like a Fujita but a boy version? I shrugged then flipped it over to the next... What is this? There was this dead flower taped to it and a lot of 'Why?'s. What happened?

_This was the date mom and dad... died. Why did they have to die? I'd give _everything _and do _everything _I could to get them back but I just... Why couldn't they have been here for me and Tadashi? They could've seen me graduating at thirteen, Tadashi at sixteen, those were impressive records. They could've seen us going together to nerd school the first time. Why would they be dead? Why _them_?!_

_Why?!_

_Why?!_

_Why?!  
><em>

He's so... broken. I turned it to the next page only to see a black page. A page with black marker lines. Does Hiro have a problem or anything?

The next page was not in the same state as the other one. Luckily. But it was about the first day. This must be what he was doing in the classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm watching Maze Runner right now so I wanna focus and all and bye for now. Don't worry, it's weekend!<strong>

**Reviews~**

**OfficialMariaK: Yep, it's official, there's going to be A LOT of Ethan/Leiko sibling moments to come.**

**CookYllen: Acutally I always hated OCs xD Like what you said, they destroy the image of the movie. I always feel like they're overshadowing a good character and all that. They're like Hiro and Tadashi with more violence and the older one isn't a burnt pile of ashes. The only difference. Eh, I don't actually know if I do ship it to be honest. Still unsure, like when I started writing for _I'm in love with my best friend!_, I was unsure of Hirogo, but still, idk, may or may not be a shipping that I'll do work for.**

**Naflah: xD We're all Hirogo shippers who has a tinge of love for Leiko/Ethan x3 Part of the story maybe?**

**themushroommanofmerryland: Hi :D**

**GrimCreeper: You gave me the idea for this chapter! X3 The Hirogo is starting.**

**Manga Albina: Thank you, I try. Ethan is in trouble for the letters, GoGo is in trouble for lying about the scholarship. If she told them from the start, she wouldn't be in trouble.**

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Review? Possible start of Hirogo is next chapter so beware!**


	13. That's it, that's all, period

**Wow I cut that part off. I shall be patiently waiting for your reviews of distress and love.**

**Oh, guys, Tadashi's age is back to 18. It's getting kinda tiring to replace it but whether if it's canon or not, I don't care. His official age is 18 and that's that.**

**I STILL don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>So I'm in class right now but it's boring. I know all these stuff. I just knew they're going to tell me something I already know. Well at least I don't have worry with company for the whole semester. Leiko's my classmate in ALL of the classes so I think it's going to be bearable, hopefully.<em>

I've known him for a day and a few hours and I already have two pages dedicated to me... Okay?

There were about two more pages about me and the first day of school. The pages were written fast and there were many invention scraps with it. His mind was seriously the most complicated, inventive, and unorganized one I've ever seen. Then there was the last page.

_I'm really happy to finish this day. It was fun but I guess everything needed an end. Also, Tadashi's taking me and aunt Cass to a restaurant tonight and it's rare that he does it so I'm going to eat a lot. Wow. Everything in my life is perfect. But, there is one thing that makes me feel all... confused. Baymax called it puberty but I wished I had the right to beg to differ. I know that Leiko's a guy... but I wished he is not a guy. You get what I'm saying? Look I know that I'm straight... I know that I _think _I'm straight but why does Leiko make me feel all giddy and happy and kind of awkward. He makes me feel like I _need _to talk to him all the time. He makes me feel... different. I don't know how he manages that. Is this what they call crushes? Or maybe hormones. I don't know, I'm not an expert on biology and all that. Maybe Honey Lemon can understand. Yeah. My future sister-in-law should probably know those things. But I still don't know. Am I gay or bi or pan or just simply attracted to him? Or maybe I'm confused. Am I confused? I don't... know. This is so complicated. I mean, one look at him and your day is complete, now what is that?! But I just... Well whatever I feel towards him, I feel towards him. No confusion or whatever. I like him and that's that._

I blushed a little at the very long rant. Hiro likes me? He actually likes me. And he doesn't know that I'm a girl. What kind of little boy develops a crush on first sight? He's fourteen! And I'm... Hiro _likes _me.

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later<strong>

Apparently, I've become Hiro's new best friend. And is he my best friend? of course yes. He's opened up... a bit. But not about his journal. He opened up about his past a little bit, about his parents and how they died when he was three and how they were living with their aunt since then. How he had a cat which served as his guinea pig when he had prototypes. How Tadashi inspired him to go to 'nerd school' and have his own 'nerd lab'. I still don't get why he keeps calling things 'nerd' while he has those stuff or that he _is _a nerd.

But now was not the time to think of that. Now was the time for studying and I should probably be doing that. I was now in the library and was studying my lessons. Hiro isn't here because Tadashi asked him to get something from their house. I sighed for the thousandth time that hour. Nothing was entering my brain. Why now?

I stood up to get another book on the history of engineering when I felt a hand push me back down to my chair. I looked up to see Honey Lemon. Oh right, she worked here.

"Hi, Leiko." She waved at me

"Hi Honey Lemon!" I responded then started to stand when she pushed me back down, "What gives?"

She sighed, "I think you sat on something funny."

She started removing her jacket and offered it to me. I grabbed it from her hand and tied the jacket's arms around my waist. I smiled up at her ran away.

What funny thing did I sit on now?

* * *

><p>I waved goodbye as Leiko ran to the door. It was good that no one had to see that he sat on something. That something was most definitely gross and that something was my responsibility to clean up. I sighed and went behind the main reception, as I like to call it, and pulled out a clean rag from under the drawer. I walked back to Leiko's former chair and wiped the mess that was stuck to her pants. I lifted the rag up and saw... red. Is this blood? Did he just <em>pee <em>blood or sat on something that _has _blood? Either way, it's not good to someone.

I proceeded to the nearest comfort room. It's surely a boy's restroom but I'm allowed to go since there were no other restrooms offered for me. I heard muttered words being spoken from a stall and a plastic being torn open.

"Who's eating chips in here?" I asked, "You know that you're not allowed to do that."

"I, I-I. I'm not sharing!"

"Leiko?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Why are you eating chips in a stall?" I asked

"I'm not." He answered

"So what's with the plastic? You feeling sick?" I walked over to the stall he was in

"No."

"So?"

"I'm not a-."

"You're not a guy, I know." I nodded

The stall door opened and a wide-eyed Leiko stared at me.

"What? If I wasn't a girl, I wouldn't know it." I shrugged, "Maybe next time, try to not keep secrets from me."

She nodded slowly.

"If you need any help with it, you can just call me." I smiled at her and walked to the door, "Oh, and you could keep my jacket for the day. I won't mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, mostly rant in Hiro's journal and this is kind of uneventful and I'm not really proud of this.<strong>

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 1**

**UrAnus: Yes, there is Tadahoney in here. I kinda dedicate the Tadahoney to a Honey Lemon I met in Shamchat a little while ago. S/he said that s/he hasn't met any other Tadahoney shipper yet. So I guarantee you that there IS Tadahoney here.**

**Chapter 12**

**fireyphoniex: x3 I do too. Yes, when he knows that she's a girl, they'll date... but that's eventually.**

**11o9: Well then here it is!**

**CookYllen: Dude, yes! I was in denial on my Hirogo shipping for the first seven chapters... I think? It was because of their age gap and how everybody seems to tell the shippers that their age difference is too long. Then I remembered Jelsa and how their age gap is longer so, in denial? NEVER AGAIN! xD Who ever said Tadashi was dead? That was his hair that was the pile of ashes. Tadashi's alive... somewhere... he's hiding from us all. xD Yes, it's kind of boy to boy from now on.**

**GrimCreeper: Dashi! How did you get there? *squints and glares at you* and why are you not scared that he's a ghost?**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: I want one :c But they're not for sale here. The only thing for sale here is the talking Baymax plush, non-talking Baymax plush and the novelization of the movie.**

**sundown923: Thank you, thank you. Well, here it is! Really? I always felt that I made GoGo all OOCish. Guess not.**

**Naflah: xD thank shall be soon enough.**

**Manga Albina: xD I guess she never thought they would be _that _personal... especially that a fourteen year old owns it.**

**Review?**


	14. He just goes on and on and on

**One word, Hirogo. Hi. Ro. Go. HIROGO!**

**AND THAT I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>Honey Lemon knows my secret. How would she know my secret? Was I obvious even before today? Hopefully not. Like what she said, if she wasn't a girl, then she wouldn't know that I am one too. Dumb period. Why did it have to come now?! I walked over to the mirror and patted my hair down. Despite the leak in my pants, there was no other problem.<p>

* * *

><p>Cramps. No. There <em>is<em> another problem! It was now lunch break and I had my head on the table and I was hugging my lower abdomen tightly. Why _now_?!

"Hey, you okay?" Hiro asked as he put a hand on my shoulder

I nodded weakly, "Yeah." I bit my lip, "I'm fine."

"You know, Tadashi can help you. He built a robotic nurse that will scan your injuries and find a cure." He stated

_Scan _my injuries?

"No!" I brought my head up and forced a smile, "I'm good, see?"

Hiro shook his head then laughed. He got up and went over to the line next to the others. I groaned again as soon as he was out of sight.

"You want a cure? Go eat. It cures almost anything." I looked up again and saw Tadashi and Honey Lemon

Why are these two _always _together?

Honey Lemon nudged him and he gave her a questioning look.

I sighed, "I'm fine, really guys."

Tadashi nodded and went to the line. Honey Lemon shook her head and threw a small object at me.

"Why are you giving me pain killers?" I asked

"Because I'm a girl too. I know how painful that feels." She whispered, "The pain would be removed in a little while. Don't take it with very cold water, and after lunch is your lab, right?"

I nodded.

"There's a bottle in your space, it has warm water. Put it over where it's hurting. It'll help." She smiled at me

"Wow, you weren't _this _kind when you first talked to me." I murmured

She shrugged, "It's no biggie, though."

Okay so my congenital analgesia gets cured at all the wrong places. Great. I pulled my phone out of my pant pocket and dialed oppa's number. It rang twice then he answered.

"Leiko! I'm in class!" He whispered, "What do you want?!"

"Oh I don't know," I started, "for you to take me home as soon as classes got out!"

"What? Why? Is there something wrong? Is someone bullying you? Tell me, are they hurting you, Leiko?"

"Do you really think someone would _want _to bully me?" I deadpanned, "No, something's just hurting."

"You're hurt?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your congenital analgesia's being cured then. That's good!"

"No it's not if it's the middle of the day and you have classes!" I snapped

He paused for a while, "Is it that time of month again?"

"Yes."

"So this is the first time you've experienced the pain?"

"Yes." I groaned

"I'm sorry to say this but I can't do anything for that."

I nodded, "I know. And that's the thing. I'm panicking and someone knew my secret!"

"What?! Who knew about it?" He replied

"Just a friend. But I'm kind of sure that she won't tell anyone about it." I sighed

"_She_? How can another girl be there?" He asked

"She's a worker here." I replied, "Well I need to go now, oppa. They're coming over."

"They? Who's they?"

"My friends. Now bye. Listen to your professor." I whispered then placed my phone on the table

"You feeling better?" Honey Lemon asked as she sat beside me

"I haven't taken it yet but thank you."

* * *

><p>"Tadashi?" Hiro peered in his brother's space in their shared room<p>

He hugged a pillow in his arms and threw a blanket over his shoulder.

Tadashi groaned, "Hiro, what are you doing up? It's," he looked to the clock at his right, "it's midnight. You should be sleeping."

"Can I, can I sleep with you tonight?" Hiro whispered

Tadashi raised his brows. Hiro has not asked to sleep with his brother for _years_ so why was he asking this now?

"O...kay. But don't you-." Before he could finish his statement, Hiro was already beside him, lying down, "Hiro, do you need something?"

Hiro shook his head.

"Really?" Tadashi sighed, "Well if you don't have a problem, then-."

"Nii-san?"

_Yep. He definitely has a problem._

Tadashi turned to his brother, "Yes, otouto?"

Hiro's lip trembled and his eyes welled-up.

"What? What's the problem?" Tadashi ruffled his brother's hair lightly, "You know that you can tell nii-san everything, right?"

Hiro nodded and wiped his eyes with his blanket.

"I don't think you'll want me to do that when you discover this." Hiro responded

"Hiro, it's fine. Anything, tell me _everything _you want to tell me."

Hiro nodded and sighed, "Okay. Well, I, um, you know Leiko, right?"

"Of course, how wouldn't I?" Tadashi replied, "Wait, is he bullying you or something?"

"No, he's not. Actually. Well, I, um, I, what would you do if I had a crush on someone?" Hiro asked

"Hiro, that's normal." Tadashi chuckled, "For a second I thought you had a really big problem. It's no worries, Hiro, it's a part of growing up, just don't go home base too quickly, okay?"

Hiro blushed, "Tadashi! That's gross!"

Tadashi laughed, "What? You're bound to do it sometime!"

"Well _I_ can't do that!"

Tadashi furrowed his brows, "What do you mean you can't do that?"

"I'm-. I like a guy, okay?" Hiro glared at thin air, "I like Leiko."

"Come again?"

"I. Like. Leiko!"

It was silent for a minute or two.

"So that's why you get so angry when he and Honey Lemon go home together. Huh." Tadashi stated then shrugged, "Okay."

"You're joking, right?" Hiro squeaked

"I'm not. I'm cool with it." He nodded, "Well, aunt Cass and I were actually betting when you'd come out, because seriously, Hiro, you _look _like a girl, and you actually _shriek _like one. Though you should've waited until you were eighteen, so, you know, I'll win the bet."

"What?!" He smacked his older brother's arm, "You were?"

Tadashi laughed, "No, I'm kidding. We weren't. Sure this was... surprising," Hiro flinched, "but it's fine." Tadashi shrugged, "I've always wanted a sister anyway."

"More than a genius brother who gave you the money to replace _all _of those treats you ate from the cafe?" Hiro smirked

"That was only a hundred dollars!" Tadashi implied

"It's still money." Hiro replied

Tadashi laughed, "Go to sleep knucklehead, your Leiko's going to be waiting for you tomorrow."

Hiro blushed then smirked, "You too, nerd. Your Honey Lemon will be waiting for you too."

Tadashi's face heated up and his face turned a deep red.

* * *

><p>"Hey Leiko, I need to ask you something." Hiro started as we walked home<p>

"What is it?" I asked then popped my gum

"It's about Honey." he fiddled with his fingers, "I've noticed that she's been more close to you lately and you've appreciated the company. I, um, are you and Honey dating?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No! No! We're _not_ dating!"

What made him give *8_that_ idea?

Oh wait, I'm a guy right now.

He sighed and smiled, "For a moment there I though you were. But I guess everything's fine." he laughed lightly, "You know, if you were dating Honey, me and my brother have no chance at dating anymore, what with our choices already taken. But then, at least he'd lose a girl from a guy, while _I_ lost to a girl for a guy. It's really funny when you think about i-."

His eyes widened in realization. His face was red in a matter of seconds and he was saying words that meant nothing.

"I mean, right? Did you get my point? Wait, no. I mean that was unintentional and-. Ugh! No. That's not it. What I meant to say was, um, uh."

"I get what you're saying." I interrupted

"Y-You do?" he asked quietly

I looked at the right and blushed lightly, "Yeah."

"You're probably thinking that I'm crazy or something, but I'm not." he sighed, "I didn't plan for this to happen now or ever, actually, but the thing is I like you. I know that you're a guy and I'm a guy and you probably think that this is wrong and everything, but I really really like you and I can't stop my feelings and I can't help but be happy that you're my classmate in everything and I just want to see you everyday and you make me so happy that I don't even understand what's happening to me anymore. I'm confused and all that but I'm clear with one thing." he looked up at me, "Leiko Tomago, I like you a lot and from what Tadashi had told me, I'm probably, no, wait, that'll come out wrong, I think-, know, that I love you, with all of my heart."

"I, wow, Hiro. I'm surprised someone like you could even say those words. They're so... meaningful and, I," I bit my lip, "I may not like you the way you want me to but I appreciate everything. I don't think you're weird or wrong or anything and if I was a girl," which I totally am, "I'd love you back. But we don't know, times can change, and even if I'm a guy, I can love you back." I smiled

He beamed and looked down. I smiled and looked up.

It's official, he likes me. WAIT! Hiro likes me! Hiro _likes _me!

Just when I was about to continue walking, I felt a hand on my chin that pulled me down and a soft and warm something pressed to my lips. I smiled and closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro I love you so much you don't even know! I'm so proud of you!<strong>

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 1**

**Anon: No, Hiro, Tadashi and aunt Cass are the only main characters who are Japanese. Leiko's of Korean descent.**

**Anonymous: Yes her name's still Ethel, but that's her english name. Koreans often have english names because some of them have names which are really hard to pronounce but Leiko's better so there.**

**Chapter 13**

**FanGirlJen: Yes, yes it _is_ Honey Lemon's POV.**

**GrimCreeper: Tadashi. WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?! Here it is~**

**OfficialMariaK: Eyup. And don't worry, no secrets would be spilled from Honey Lemon's mouth.**

**Manga Albina: Yes, she will help Leiko in more ways than one. And I know right? Hiro's young pre-pubescent heart is beating for someone the brain thinks as a guys x3**

**xDatewithDestinyx: Aww, thank you :3**

**themushroommanofmerrylane: xD Someone actually reads those titles?**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you xD**

**Review?**


	15. Older brothers know best

**LONG WEEKEND! You know, if I could give one description to the readers of this thing, I'd say you are one of the few people who are glad that Hiro's gay. xD**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Our lips separated a little bit too early but I had to put on an act and not pull him in for another kiss. Maybe that's going to be on another date but not today. We're out in public and I look like a guy. Not a good impression. I looked around and saw the other people who were out taking a walk. Fortunately, there were only a few people outside at this time and there was no one I knew or knew me, and I think the same goes for Hiro.<p>

Speaking of which, "Wow," he grinned up at me

I blushed and smiled back, "Yeah. Wow."

We stayed quiet for a little while when he told me that his house was just a few steps away and that we should probably be going.

"Yeah, we... should."

He nodded and bit his lip lightly. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"Maybe next time." I stated

"Okay." he beamed at me

He still hadn't turned around and we were still standing next to each other.

"Yeah, I need to go do my homework now." I mumbled

He nodded and I started walking. I could still feel his glare following me. I turned around and shot him one last smile before he grinned at me and walked to the right.

* * *

><p>"Oppa?" I called as I entered the house, "Oppa, I'm home!"<p>

There was no reply. I groaned and rolled my eyes. He wasn't home yet?

There was a loud thud from upstairs. I looked up and saw nothing at the halls.

"Ethan! You better not have a girl up there!" His bedroom door opened up and he grinned at him

"Leiko! You're home!" He replied

"What made you all so busy up there?" I asked

"Nothing." He shrugged and went down the stairs, "So how was school?"

I blushed at the first thought that came to my mind. Oh Hiro.

"What's wrong? You sick?" Oppa put a hand on my forehead

"No." I mumbled

"So you're blushing?" He crossed his arms, "Huh, I never thought I'd live long enough to see _you _blush."

I raised my brow.

Oppa sighed, "Alright, fine, I was too exaggerating."

"Good." I nodded once and headed to the kitchen

"But what happened anyway?" He followed me to the kitchen

I looked through the fridge and brought out an apple. I took a bite and sat on one of the chairs, him sitting in front of me.

"Promise you won't tell omma and appa?" I asked

"Promise with all my heart." He replied carelessly

I groaned, "Oppa this is serious."

"I promise, Leiko! When have I ever broken one?" He rolled his eyes

"Uh, let me see," I glared at him, "when you let _me _go before _your _future? I don't know, really."

He sighed, "Yeodongsaeng, I don't want to get in that conversation again."

I pursed my lips, "Fine."

"Alright, so let's begin again. What happened at school today?" He repeated

"I, well, Fred tripped over and over in his Kaiju suit today, and the professors were really chill. Then there was some bonding time with Honey Lemon, and she still tells me a lot about Tadashi. Wasabi finally finished his lasers. And Tadashi had his eighty-third test on Baymax today." I nodded, "Yeah, that's what happened?"

"So where's the you part in the day? And the Hiro part?"

I bit my lip.

His eyes opened wide, "Leiko, what did you do to him?!"

"I didn't! _He _did something to me! Not the other way around!" I responded

That just seemed to tick him off more.

He glared at me, "What did he do to you?"

"I, um, nothing, nothing at all." I grinned nervously, "How did you even get that idea?"

Oppa gave me a look.

"Alright, alright. I won't lie to you. Give me one question where I will answer truthfully." I crossed my arms

"Why do we do this over and over again?" He mumbled

I opened my mouth to answer.

"That's not the question!" He said quickly, "The question is: What happened between you and Hiro?"

"Well, you know us, we're friends and all." I laughed, "But he, um, he admitted that he liked me," I started blushing, "then he," I calmed down a bit then whispered the last part, "he kissed m-."

"HIRO HAMADA KISSED YOU?! AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS I'VE WORKED HARD FOR YOU _NOT _TO GET YOUR FIRST KISS YET AND YOU GET IT SO SUDDENLY WITH _HIRO HAMADA_?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, YOUNG LADY?" Oppa yelled

"Okay, first off, I'm not a young lady anymore. I go to college, if you haven't noticed. Second, why do you have to stop me from having my first kiss?" I asked

"Because you're my little sister! You're my yeodongsaeng! And I'm your older brother, and older brothers know best!"

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Tadashi asked tiredly<p>

"Well what happened to _you_?" I asked Tadashi back

We sat on the edge of our beds. One of us had the darkest bags under his bags and the other was the most colored blush. Tadashi being the former, me being the latter.

"I asked first!" Tadashi responded

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I, remember our talk last night?"

He nodded, "Last night." He mumbled, "I wish it was last night. At least last night I get to have sleep."

"Are you even listening, Dashi?" I deadpanned

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Well, I told him that. And he didn't reject me." I grinned, "Do you even know how happy I was when he told me those words?! I can't believe an awesome guy like him wouldn't reject me! A-And when I kissed him, and I felt his lips, his lips were really soft and," I bit my lip, "he's awesome."

"You kissed Leiko." Tadashi stated emotionlessly

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked

"Okay so I really now lost a bet to aunt Cass." He murmured

"That's all the expression you can give?" I furrowed my brows

"Hiro forgive me. I'm tired. Baymax still isn't working and I want to give up on him." He answered

"But you've worked on him for so long."

"Yeah, eighty-three tries." He groaned

"That's right. You're just going to throw away eighty-three tries?" I rolled my eyes, "Tadashi, I want you to rest right now. You're not giving up on Baymax and if you do, I'm not giving up on _you_."

Tadashi smiled, "Wow. Hiro I've never thought you'd be that matured."

I shrugged, "What can I say? Younger brothers know best."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews~<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**CookYllen: Oh my, yes! Yes I will marry you! xD And the drawing was PERFECT! AWESOME! I LOVE IT! And I actually want to ask permission if we could use that as the official cover here, in Wattpad, and in dA. Can we use it? Pretty please? Yes, dude, yes. I too feel like you're my partner all the time!**

**Chapter 14**

**Naflah: Woot woot! Yes! Yes they are!**

**OfficialMariaK: Yes, they all are just going to willingly accept him~**

**Hoosteen: I don't know yet but that's soon.**

**CookYllen: Let me start by saying that I feel you.**

**GrimCreeper: That's the Hirogo feels attacking. Good luck on your test.**

**themushroommanofmerryland: There's more where that came from :3**

**Nightshade125: Thank you :D**

**Elcall: xD ikr. I don't know. I felt like Hiro would just slip up about it.**

**Manga Albina: Oh she will have a lot of advice for GoGo :D And Dashi will be the super, most supportive big bro ever!**

**OmnimonAllDelete: Thank you :3 I try. And yes, we're all proud of Hiro here~**

**Jordan the Huntress: I was going to place a Tadahoney scene in the middle of this about the many people around. Guess I forgot.**

**FanGirlJen: He feels like it but he's not.**

**Innocence265: I just wanted a Hamada bros moment. :3**

**sophiarouse: She's 17 here, but there's no official age on the film.**

**Review?**


	16. Ethan, no!

**Yes! Finally made 1000+ words!**

**I still don't own anything~**

**First part's Tadashi's POV, second and third, Leiko's and last, omniscient POV.**

* * *

><p>Hiro just stared at his breakfast the next morning. With the goofy smile and all.<p>

"You look like a lovesick puppy." I stated, snapping him out of his stupor

"Oh yeah. Sure." Hiro nodded gleefully, "Wait, what are we talking about?"

I rolled my eyes then aunt Cass placed her coffee on the table as Hiro continued to poke his hotdog. That sounded so wrong. I meant, he was poking the hotdog aunt Cass served for breakfast, the food on his table.

"So what are you boys going to do today?" Aunt Cass asked, like she always does

"Eighty-fourth test on Baymax." I sighed, "I wish eighty-four's the lucky number."

"Oh it will be, Tadashi," she ran a comforting hand through my hair, "What about you Hiro? What's the plan?"

"Of course I will." Hiro chuckled, still in his out-of-this-world state

Aunt Cass turned to me and mouthed, "What happened to him?"

I chuckled and made my fingers kiss. Aunt Cass grinned brightly.

"Who's the girl?" She asked Hiro gleefully

Hiro blushed, "I, who?"

"Who did you kiss? She must be lucky to have you." Aunt Cass gushed

Hiro bit his lip and looked at me without raising his head. I turned my head towards Aunt Cass, gesturing for him to tell her.

"She's not a... she." Hiro whispered

"What do you mean?" Aunt Cass furrowed her brows, "Is she a lesbian? Don't worry, Hiro, you can turn her straight."

"That's the thing," Hiro gulped, "She was never a she."

"I don't understand." Aunt Cass murmured

Hiro sighed and turned away from Aunt Cass, "It's-, he's... Leiko."

Hiro and I waited for Aunt Cass's reaction and she just sat there, motionless.

"I'm really really sorry, Aunt Cass." Hiro murmured

Aunt Cass sighed and stood from her seat. She walked over to Hiro and hugged him tightly.

She smiled slightly, "You don't need to be sorry. It's what you are and it's fine by me." she sighed, "If you're happy, I'm happy."

"I told you she won't be angry about it." I said to Hiro

"Pay up, Tadashi." Aunt Cass inputted

I grumbled something then pulled out a twenty from my pocket and gave it to aunt Cass.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, oppa!" I greeted as I passed his bedroom door<p>

Oppa put his head out the door and glared at me, "You're up to something."

"I am not." I responded as I went down the stairs

I went to the kitchen and smiled at my parents. "Good morning appa, omma."

"Beware! She's in a good mood!" Oppa called after me

He walked down the stairs, hurriedly pulling his shirt down.

Omma smiled, "Are you feeling okay, Ethan?"

"Yep." He nodded and took a seat in his regular seat

"Wait, why would he not feel good?" I asked as I sat down

He looked down on his plate and chuckled lightly, "Not everyone has congenital analgesia, you know."

"I'm serious." I stated

Oppa looked at omma and appa and laughed weakly.

"Don't tell her." He murmured, shaking his head

"What are you hiding from me?" I glared at him

"Nothing." He muttered

"Come on, Ethan! I know that you hide _a ton _of things from me but this is something I really want to know. Ethan tell me."

He stared at me then shook his head, "No."

"Fine, the deal's off if you want. Just tell me what's wrong."

He didn't have his smile on his face anymore, "If I tell you about it, would everything be better? Nothing would go better if I tell you. Everything would be worse than it is and I don't want you to be affected about what's going on with me."

I bit my lip, "What? You're going to leave me out of he secret? What's so important that I shouldn't know about it?"

"I'm... sick. Okay? Just..." he gulped, "sick."

"So if that's just it why do you insist on keeping it from me?" I furrowed my brows

He avoided my gaze.

"Ethan if this is something you're afraid of, why aren't you telling me? You've been here for my whole life and I told you everything. Isn't it just fair that I would do the same for you?" I looked at him and he was still not looking at me

Tears welled up in his eyes and he got up and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and patted his back.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked

"I have stage one prostate cancer." He answered through sobs

What?

* * *

><p>I walked straight to the lab after all my classes. All those classes had exams today and Hiro and I were unfortunately in different batches so we didn't get to see each other the whole day. I sat in my booth and buried my face in my hands.<p>

"Leiko." I turned around and saw Hiro

My shoulders slumped down and I hugged him tight, crying on his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked

"My brother has c-cancer." I cried, "I can't do anything without him!"

He pulled me in to a tight hug, "Don't worry. I promise he'll get better. We'll.. we'll find a way to."

I nodded and pulled him in tighter.

* * *

><p>"So, Honey, I was thinking," Tadashi walked across his lab while Honey Lemon sat, watching him, "Hiro's been up and about the institute for a while and I think he's doing pretty good."<p>

"Oh he is." Honey Lemon nodded, "So what about it?"

"Do you think he's old enough?" He looked at her with a bit of hesitation in his eyes

"Old enough to?"

"To date."

"Hiro is!" She grinned, "Who's the girl?"

"He, actually. Leiko." Tadashi answered

Honey Lemon rolled her eyes. _Sure. She's a he._

"Oh he's most definitely ready!" She smiled brightly

Tadashi smiled weakly, "That's... great to hear."

He took a deep breath and turned to her. "So are you?"

"Am I what?" She asked

"Are you okay with dating?" He questioned

Honey Lemon blushed a light red.

"Oh yeah. Sure." She nodded

"So will you go out," he gulped, "with me?"

Honey Lemon bit her lip and nodded, "Okay."

Tadashi smiled and turned around, "Come here."

Honey Lemon stood up and walked over to Tadashi. He held her hand and opened her palm and placed a green chip in her hand.

"You want _me _to put in Baymax's chip?" She pointed at herself

Tadashi nodded. Honey Lemon smiled at him as he pressed Baymax's port. The chip port opened and she put the green chip in. She stepped aside and let Tadashi do his job.

"Ow." The boy stated

There was a slight whirring sound then Baymax held his hand up.

"Hello, I am Baymax."

Tadashi grinned brightly, "It works!"

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy the Hirogo and Tadahoney feels~<strong>

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 13**

**sophiarouse: Thank you :3**

**Chapter 14**

**sophiarouse: xD He is isn't he?**

**Chapter 15**

**OfficialMariaK: Yes, yes they do~ Thank you.**

**sophiarouse: No problem, and thanks~**

**CookYllen: I always crack up laughing when I read your reviews xD Eh, I don't know, force of habit, I guess. Well that's sad that society doesn't take homosexual people unlike the straight ones :c xD Tell me when your birthday is and I'll surely know what to give you.**

**FanGirlJen: Why?**

**Manga Albina: Everyone needs a Baymax, this is why Disney should create a real life Baymax and sell it for a dollar and free shipping xD Nope, she's gonna tell them soon.**

**Naflah: Yes, yes they do.**

**daydreams123: Aw, thank you very much, dearie~ And here it is~**

**Review?**


	17. Slingshots and whatnots

**Mostly taken from Hiro's POVs. So... I totally forgot to add Ethan in here. Where is he?!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>It had taken Hiro a good fifteen minutes to calm a sobbing Leiko. And when he finally did, Tadashi and Honey Lemon had exited Tadashi's private laboratory. Tadashi raised a brow and pointed at the sleeping Leiko on Hiro's shoulder.<p>

"Why is he sleeping?" He asked

"Wait. Did he cry?" Honey Lemon asked sadly

Hiro nodded slightly to not stir Leiko awake. "Yeah. His brother's got cancer."

"I think Baymax could help on that." Tadashi inputted

Hiro nodded once more then Fred burst in the lab.

"Guys!" he yelled then earned three annoyed 'sh's, "Guys," he repeated in a more silent tone, "Hiro you're being talked about outside. And it's not looking good."

Hiro furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

Fred walked over to the boy and showed him a piece of paper. The paper had a picture of Hiro pulling Leiko down and kissing him and on top were the words "Hiro Hamada: The guy who fell for a guy".

"This is not funny." Hiro murmured, "Leiko's gonna kill me if he sees this!"

"Oh let me see that." Honey Lemon snatched the paper from Fred's hand

_What's the problem with this? It's normal and-. Oh. Leiko's pretending to be a guy._

"Where did you see this?" Tadashi clenched his fists tightly, face red in anger

"Don't get angry at them, Tadashi!" Hiro whispered, still not able to stand and stop his brother

"How would I _not_ be angry, Hiro? Look at this? Do they look like they respect you?!" He snapped

"Look, Tadashi, it's fine. Honestly, I don't care, at all. They're just bullies who are apparently too bored with their own lives." Hiro sighed, "When have we ever cared if someone was saying these things to me?"

"Hiro, you were bullied in high school and I don't want the same thing to happen here in college, alright?" Tadashi turned to Hiro, "Just let me be your big brother who'll protect you. For once let me be that person."

"Dashi, I'm fine. You don't need to protect me from them. I don't even care about them and so will you." Hiro sighed, "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to bring Leiko home."

_Man it's a good thing I brought him home once._ Hiro thought to himself as he carefully scooped Leiko's figure in his arms

"You sure you don't need help with him?" Tadashi asked

"I'm fine. If it was the first day of school, I'd probably have troubles, but now, he's getting thinner everyday so not much worries." Hiro answered and walked out the door

Everyone who saw him carrying Leiko bridal style snickered, some laughed and the others gave some spiteful remarks at the couple. But Hiro could not care less. He had managed more than half a decade of this. The teasing was just a very small part before so it was even less now.

He exited the school grounds, certain that tomorrow's news would surely infuriate the person in his arms. Speaking of which, he stared at Leiko's face for a while, the way he slept peacefully was something Hiro thought was wonderful. He walked for a little more while and, when the weight was becoming slightly less bearable, he had arrived at their house. He knocked with his foot and no one answered so he guessed that no one was home. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it open. He entered the house and up the stairs. He walked for a while and saw the purple door with Leiko's name on it and opened it. He set her down on the bed and huffed tiredly. He sat down on the bed and just looked at Leiko. Should he change his clothes? Hiro guessed not. Leiko would probably not like it if he figures out who changed his clothes.

He looked around the other's room. Well Leiko had a nice collection of tools and bicycle parts. He walked over to Leiko's workdesk and saw that it was almost as messy as the one he had at home.

_So if we're to get married, he won't have a trouble with me being messy._ He shrugged

He walked to the wooden cabinet and looked at the picture frames placed above it. He had to admit, Leiko was pretty cute as a kid. He scanned each and everyone of it but had to stop and stare at one particular picture. It was a picture of... Leiko? Why would Leiko wear a dress? And he was wearing make-up. What? Hiro furrowed his brows and looked back at the sleeping Leiko. The person in the picture really was Leiko. But is he a crossdresser or something? He looked down at the drawers and at the top shelf. There was one way to confirm it. Well, actually, many ways, one would be confronting him and a lot more but right now, it was all Hiro thought of. He grabbed the handle of the first shelf and opened it in a painfully slow manner. When he finally opened it halfway, he took a small peek and he was pretty sure one would be lying if they would say that those were slingshots.

* * *

><p>H-How can this be? How is this even possible? I can't, I can't, I just don't get it. I turned back to Leiko to see that he, she, he, oh forget it! Leiko's still sleeping. Why would... sh-e... even do this? Why would he even try to fool anyone? What? Is this a bet of some sort?<p>

Leiko groaned and shifted in his, her, bed but remained asleep.

Should I be mad? Should I even be mad at her? I mean, she did hide her real identity and all that and _got in an all-boys schoo_l. How did she even manage to do that? But still, I know that she has something going on but I can't help but feel that she's just been... playing around with me. Maybe not as a girlfriend or a date, but as a friend. You would think that after all these months she'd tell me her secret. But no. I trusted her with almost every little secret I had but she didn't even tell me this. Should I even still trust her?

I ran my hair through my hand and ran out of the house.

I don't want Tadashi knowing this and getting angry at Leiko and I don't want to not tell it to anyone either. Oh who am I to tell?!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now that was just plain mean.<strong>

**Reviews~**

**FanGirlJen: Yes, Baymax will be of big help.**

**Naflah: Eh, I don't think I'm gonna kill Ethan off just yet. *shrugs***

**GrimCreeper: xD Lesson learned. I won't even dare to read anything when I'm around people... Okay not true, I'm kinda shy and ff is the only thing keeping me sane in front of all those people so I'm probably going to read ALL. THE. TIME.**

**OfficialMariaK: I don't know, I did bring you an assortment of feels last chapter, huh?  
><strong>

**Hoosteen: Don't worry, he won't die just yet.**

**CookYllen: Me too, maybe a little bit of that kind of society rubbed off on us, idk. It's a seeeeeeecreeeet~ xD I didn't mean for that to happen! I swear! It just came out wrong and I guess Tadashi would correct his words. Two words: Signal. Blockers.**

**Mang Albina: Last chapter was a rollercoaster, eh?**

**Review?**


	18. Answer me Hiro!

**Guys, this is part one of this chapter~ FRIENDLY REMINDER TO ALL OF THE READERS! FOLLOW THIS LINK AND TRUST ME, YOU'RE GONNA LOVE ME SO MUCH.  
><strong>

**https (colon slash slash)**

**40 ****.**

**media.**

**tumblr.**

**com**

**(slash) a0b90a98c5f6b0bb1c04442a31e0bf02 (slash) **

**tumblr (underscore) nif846dCLR1u4nsfgo1 (underscore) 400. j p g (don't put spaces between the j, p, and g)**

**Yes, you get two 700-1000k+ words tomorrow. It's actually Bible week in our school and our CLE class has been chosen to represent the University in watching the film fest! Woo! More than four hours of free time!**

**Hey, CookYllen, listen very carefully, wait, I mean read, read very carefully. This has something to do with the gift xD It's an AU for this story. Yes, I'm writing a fanfic for a fanfic.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was in my... room? Why am I in my room? Didn't I fall asleep in the lab? I sat down and rubbed my head. Who brought me here? I looked around and everything was the same as it is. Must be oppa. I turned to the door when I heard a knock.<p>

"Come in." I yawned

The door opened and oppa entered.

"Did you fight with Hiro?" He asked

"Fight with Hiro?" I repeated, "No. What makes you say that?"

"Well he just got out of the house all angry and stomping his feet and since you're the only person here, I assume that you have something to do with this." He shrugged

"Huh." I murmured then pulled out my phone from my pocket

I dialed Hiro's number and waited for an answer. Which never came. But the beep did.

_Hey, it's Hiro. I'm probably doing something right now and it's got to be important if I can't answer your call but I'll return it in the soonest time possible._

"Hey, Hiro. I was worried when Ethan told me you were angry just a little bit earlier. I hope you hear this. I really want to talk to you about it even if I don't-." _Beep._

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes

"Maybe he's just busy. Don't worry. He'll answer." Ethan stated

I nodded and patted the spot on my bed. He sighed and walked over and sat down next to me.

"What's the problem this time?" He asked, leaning his back on the headrest

"Do you think I should tell him?" I asked

"You should." He nodded, "It's definitely not right to let him question his sexuality and all that. He's fourteen, he'll be very confused with his feelings."

"Wow," I chuckled lightly, "my brother talking about feelings. Are you sure _you're _not a girl?"

He nudged me... I don't know how hard.

"Shut up." He murmured, "And this is about Hiro. Again, he's fourteen, I hope you won't make him feel too bad."

I pouted, "That's the thing. He's fourteen, I'm seventeen. We're three years apart and that's not good. When I become eighteen, it would be illegal to date him, because, you know, he's fifteen."

"That's not the point, Leiko. He likes you, that's all, end of story." Ethan stated, "There's no 'what if's or 'but's in dating, and Hiro could probably defend you and _not _put a case on you. Yeodongsaeng, I know that there were these guys in the past who just wanted you for your body but this guy, this boy," he shook his head, "he's not like that. I see that he's trying to protect you and I think you shouldn't even doubt him."

I looked up at oppa, "But oppa, will _you _be alright with it?"

"I-." He sighed, "It'll be hard to accept but it would be good to see my sister happy, right?"

I nodded.

"Then I'm fine with it." He smiled, "You know, I'd bet all my money and everything I own just to see you happy." He stared off, "Huh, maybe I should pick _that _as my death wish."

"You are not dying!" I yelled, "Alright? You are not dying, Ethan!"

"Alright, alright." he chuckled, "But honestly, what would you do if I did?"

"I'd-."

"And don't tell me that you'll bring me back to life just to kill me a second time." He interrupted

"Fine. I'd probably mourn for forever and stop school and stop my life from going-. Oh you _know _that I can't go on without you!"

He smiled and ruffled my hair, "You will. You're just telling yourself that you can't."

"But I really can't!" I repeatedly slammed my fists on the bed

He smiled, hugged me, and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry, yeodongsaeng," he murmured, "I know you're tough and strong and that you can do this. I love you _very _much, Leiko, don't you ever forget that."

* * *

><p><strong>That's Leiko's POV. (Leiko x Ethan shippers rejoice!) Also, if there's one thing I told my cousin about this story, it's that, if something <em>can <em>go wrong, it _will_.**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 2**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: I can't translate it :C Sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Shin-bo is Ethan or Leiko's oppa**

**Chapter 6**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Tense intensifies.**

**Chapter 13**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Yes, yes they are.**

**Chapter 14**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: That would be bad. Very bad.**

**Chapter 15**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: idk, I've never had either of those.**

**Chapter 16**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Everyone does, sweetie.**

**sophiarouse: Nope, he's NOT going to die, don't worry.**

**Chapter 17**

**OmnimonAllDelete: Good idea but nope, she (probably) won't.**

**FanGirlJen: Yes :c**

**OfficialMariaK: They're going to fight soooo a ton would not be happy.**

**Hoosteen: xD Just kidding, he won't die in the story~ Eh, you take time reviewing to me, I think it's fair that I find time to reply to you. They're mostly going to fight sooo.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Nope, he's not going to die.**

**Manga Albina: Yes, Leiko's a really awesome girl, striving very hard. And I know the pain of having to stop for a while to formulate your words :C English is also not my native language. xD actually, it's not a bad joke. MAde my day after a whole tiring one.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: A confusing chapter indeed.**

**GrimCreeper: Will I continue being mean? Yes, yes I will.**

**Nightshade125: Aw thank you :3 And I presume that little space between the dot and 'on' is fanfiction (doooot) net?**

**CookYllen: There was a clue up there in the upper AN~ And nope, totally not falling for puppy eyes... because I can't see it but if I did, I'd probably tell you everything about it xD Nope, not tampons, he saw bras. And her underwear down theeeeeere. :|**

**Daydreams123: Yes, I sorta love him too much to kill him off. This is why Tadashi's alive in this fic. Mmmmmm... Maaaaaaybeeee...?**

**Wow that was a lot of reviews. Thank you to each and everyone of you! Review?**


	19. Answer me Leiko!

**Mom's ranting again how I'm addicted to the computer and how I use the computer ALL THE TIME. Hasn't she realized that it's all I want and could do? She doesn't even want me to go out with friends. What else should I do? Drown myself in overly dramatic and cliched shows on tv? Read and read and read until my sanity slips out of my hands? Think about what I've done wrong and go into depression mode? Hah! I'm already working on that without help! See? I do things!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>Hiro, please answer. I know it sounds like I'm desperate and all that but please answer. I'll... I'll hang up now. Call me back, okay?<em>

_Beep_

Then my phone rang again. I sighed and waited for it to stop. I picked it up and pressed the message.

_Hey, me again. You still busy? I'm, I could help... with whatever it is you're busy with but I want to talk to you. Please?_

_Beep_

"Please stop, Leiko." I groaned as I buried my face to my pillow

There was that annoying sound again. The sound of my phone ringing. Should I just get it over with?

"Hey," I looked up and saw Tadashi on his bed, stomach turned down, and he had this very frustrated look on his face, "are you going to answer him or not? I'm kinda getting tired of your ringtone."

"I'm not going to answer." I responded

"Well put it in silent! Someone's trying to study here!"

"Fine, nerd." I mumbled

"Stubborn knucklehead." he added

"Hey. I am _not_ stubborn." I pointed out

I pressed my phone once the ringing stopped.

_Hiro. I know that you're getting these. Please, just read them and tell me everything you want to tell me. I won't be mad. I promise_.

"Well? Prove to me that you aren't stubborn."

I rolled my eyes and typed away.

* * *

><p><em> SFIT, 15 minutes.<em>

I grinned brightly and jumped up my bed.

* * *

><p>It was a little later when Leiko had arrived at SFIT and unfortunately enough, Hiro was already there, waiting for her. She stopped in her tracks when he was standing a few feet in front of her.<p>

_Should I go?_

She turned around but halted when she heard the boy call her.

"Leiko! I thought you wanted to talk!" he ran to her and stopped behind her

She breathed out deeply and faced him.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he quickly dodged.

Leiko furrowed her brows at this. "Oppa said you just ran off and you were angry. Was there something I did?"

He bit his lip, "Well, in fact, yes."

Leiko was taken aback, "Me? What did I do to you?"

He fake laughed, "Oh please. As if you don't know. Stop acting like you don't, Leiko. I know what it is and _you_ know what it is! Stop pretending to be someone you're _not_! Stop pretending to be a guy!"

Everything took a standstill. All objects around Leiko stopped its movements and silenced, the only sound was her rapidly beating heart.

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me right, Leiko, I don't need to repeat it." he bit his lip again as he tried to not let the tears fall, "I can't believe that all this time, you never thought of telling me that you're a girl." "I could've just done something for you and all that but no! You didn't even _care_ about how things would work! Worst of all, you knew that I liked you and you didn't even change your mind about your secret! I could've hidden it, you know, I would never tell anyone." he clenched his fists, "But I guess you never trusted me enough for your well-being."

Leiko stood there crying silently, her eyes shut as her face looked down.

"Well?"

"I-, I know I was wrong," Leiko started, hesitatedly looking up at the boy and meeting his brown piercing eyes, "I know that I should've told you from the start. I know that I should've trusted you with it. But I didn't even know we'd get this far, Hiro. I didn't, I didn't know that you'd like me. I didn't even realize that you were liking me at all and I swear, I was going to tell you. But not this way, Hiro. Not this way. I wanted to tell you that I am a girl, I planned to tell you before you burst out yelling at me!" her frame shook visibly as her emotions got the best of her, "I like you back, Hiro. I really did but I didn't want you getting shame! I know that Tadashi will never approve if he knows that I'm a guy and that was my new plan. I don't want you getting hurt, okay? I'm not some girl out there who'd fall head-over-heels with you! I'm not that stereotypical girl who'd acknowledge your brains and use you. You're something more than important and I don't want you to get hurt so I didn't tell you. I always knew you'd feel like that if I did so I never planned to." she shook her head, "I was too concerned of your future, especially when you gave me that scholarship-, I don't event want to go to SFIT anymore. If it wasn't for you, I'll just be home, taking care of my brother but you're still here," she gestured to him, "you're still here. You're still here for me... right?"

He glared angrily at the thin air at his right and spoke none.

"I thought so too." she whispered, "Well goodbye, and good riddance to me." she wiped her eyes, "It was," she sighed, "it was nice while it lasted."

* * *

><p><strong>Sad chapter...? I think?<strong>

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 17**

**Naflah: And I'm pretty sure he didn't like it.**

**Chapter 18**

**Hoosteen: Actually, she _does _act like a kid when she wants to get something xD I pronounce that canon in this universe. I'm a girl :3**

**secret love writer: xD Sometimes I update fast.**

**CookYllen: idk what kind of bras or underwear xD Probably those plain ones like black or white...? I don't see her as a girl who likes them printed underwear. xD Actually, I don't think I should create an AU anymore (But I still would) for the gift. I think I know what I'm going to do x3 Don't worry, he won't die early so the plan with Hiro would be pretty hard to do xD But yeah, you can get him now, he's waiting in your living room with an engagement ring in his hands~**

**Daydreams123: Yes, yes it is. Well thank you, dearie. Sorry for the late update here, though. Got home late.**

**themushroomamnofmerryland: More here.**

**OfficialMariaK: Nope, he didn't. He's a stubborn little boy.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you :D He doesn't... well, won't anymore... eventually.**

**FanGirlJen: Big, very big shock.**

**Manga Albina: Nope, they won't talk properly xD**

**GrimCreeper: idk, I was bored xD**

**Now that that's done, review? Oh, and guys, there's an actual petition to bring back Tadashi. Did you know that? Also, in instagram, they use the hashtag #bringbacktadashi. The link's on my profile because it's tiring to put it here.**

**Review?**


	20. Don't Just don't

**So this is mainly description, description, and description. So I'm actually cramming to study right now because midterms is on February 5th and I have a looooooooooong quiz tomorrow on Economics but look at me not studying.**

**I don't own anything~ Ooh, wait, we're nearing the first month of the story! Wee! Part one is ending!**

* * *

><p>Leiko turned around and walked away as confidently as she could. She knew that she could never just walk away from Hiro like that. During the past few months, he had been attached to her and the same goes for the boy. They had been pulling the most ridiculous pranks around the school, acting like the children they were. Everyone in the campus seemed to have known that they were the pranksters and just tried to stay off their tracks. In every day in SFIT, there would be mayhem. But they never got in trouble. Hiro was too adorable to get in trouble and Leiko was dragged off wherever Hiro went.<p>

They were the pranksters but also the smartest in their batch. There was the thing about being the two youngest and shortest in the whole campus, there was a thing about a little bit of teasing because of their height, there was a thing about their little group of friends literally towering over them. Then there was this thing about them being together.

Once Leiko was sure Hiro had turned around, she ran as quick as she could to the direction of her house. She barged in the house, passing her brother in the living room, and rushed up her room, locking the door in the progress.

"Leiko, open up!" she could hear her brother banging his fists on the door, "Open this door, right now!"

But Leiko just kept on crying and crying until the pain was too much to handle.

She guessed having congenital analgesia was a bad thing. You could punch the wall with all the force you want and you're still not getting rid of the pain inside. But she stood up and punched and punched and punched her plain cream wall until her knuckles were starting to bruise and bleed. But she cannot feel the physical pain that would successfully mute out the emotional pain.

Her brother was still by the door and was still calling out to her.

There was one thing Leiko had not tried yet to block out the emotional pain. She had tried punching the wall, breaking plates, tearing up anything she could get her hands on but there was one last existing thing she had not done. Maybe it was the right answer, who knows, but all she could say was that it could have worked.

She rushed to her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet above her mirror. She pulled out the one and only razor she had. Ethan liked to use Leiko's bathroom, she did not even know why, but when he does, he leaves some of his things inside and Leiko deems it her property.

She knew this was wrong. She knew this was going to ruin her future. She knew Ethan would get mad.

But she could not careless.

She held her left wrist near the blade and made her first stroke on her clear skin. Blood crippled out of the cut and dropped down to the white tiles. It was not working. The pain did not subside. Maybe a few more cuts would do.

After a few minutes, she had almost a dozen cuts across her wrist and blood was pooling by her feet. She started feeling lightheaded after a little while then she felt a strong pair of arms grab her forearms and wiggle her right hand enough to make her drop the razor.

"What are you thinking?!" Ethan snapped as he hurriedly opened the medicine cabinet and brought out a gauze and some cloth

He cleaned Leiko's wounds carefully but he was sure his sister would not feel if he was doing it too hard. He put pressure on the wound and used the gauze as a tape to hold the cloth in place. He carried her in his arms and brought her to the car. Leiko was still crying and the tears never stopped streaming down her face. He started driving to the hospital while calming himself and his sister down.

"What happened? I,I, Leiko! Why did you do that?!" He asked, "Leiko, please answer me. What's happening to you?"

"Why d-d-didn't you just let me _die_?!" She snapped

"Leiko, I _can't _lose you!" He breathed out deeply and pulled over the front of the hospital

He helped her out and sent her to the admission.

"What seems to be the problem today?" Asked the lady in the reception

Ethan ran a hand through his face and murmured, "My sister decided to commit suicide. It's a good thing that I got to her but I don't think she'll be awake in a few minutes. She lost quite an amount of blood though."

"Let's head over to the emergency, sir, and we'll let the doctors take care of her."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hiro. Since you've talked with Leiko and all that, could you ask him if he wants to go on a double date? Honey and I, you and Leiko?" Tadashi asked the moment Hiro got into view<p>

"I, um, yeah, about that." Hiro started, "Leiko would," he gulped, "Leiko would probably said no."

"What? Why?"

"I may or may not have pissed... him... off." Hiro squeaked

Tadashi stayed silent for a moment or two.

"Oh." He murmured

"Yeah."

He stared at his younger brother for a while and his younger brother stared back at him. Tadashi then grabbed his phone and dialed Honey Lemon's number.

_Hi Tadashi. What's up?_

"Nothing, nothing much." Tadashi stated, "Oh, hey, Honey. I'm really really sorry but I need to cancel out on the date."

_Oh. Um. _Honey Lemon paused for a while, _Okay. Okay. Yeah. Wait, can I ask why?_

"Well Hiro isn't dating anyone anymore and that means that I'm in charge of him and I don't have time to spare." Tadashi shrugged, "It's fine for you, right?"

_Of course it's... fine. Sure. Yep. But what happened to Hiro and Leiko?_

"I don't think my little brother has been nice." Tadashi eyed Hiro who just mouthed 'what' at his older brother

Tadashi rolled his eyes at that.

_Where is Leiko then? I wanna talk to him._

"That I don't know." Tadashi answered, "Maybe he'll answer calls. Don't worry, he probably will."

Tadashi put his phone down and glared at his brother.

"What did you do to Leiko?"

"I didn't do anything!" Hiro answered

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"I am not a liar!"

"You are one!"

"If I was a liar, I probably won't tell you that I yelled at Leiko earlier because he was being secretive and he didn't trust me!"

"You did _what_?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kids, you see what Leiko did above? Don't do that. EVER. Even if you <em>have <em>congenital analgesia, I don't care. Never. Commit. Suicide. If you have a problem, my Private Messaging is always open, I have two tumblr accounts and anon is open, I have a two facebook accounts, I have a twitter account, I have two wattpad accounts, I have a deviantart account, TALK TO ME. I'M ALWAYS AVAILABLE. I'M ALWAYS OPEN. EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO READ IT, YOU CAN JUST VENT OUT YOUR FEELINGS IN MY ASK BOXES, INBOXES, MESSAGES AND WHATNOTS. IF YOU NEED SOMEONE, TRUST ME, I'M HERE AND SOMEONE ELSE OUT THERE IS TOO.**

**Reviews~**

**ALSO, LOOK AT DAYDREAMS123'S REVIEW ON CHAPTER 18. (It'd be convenient to type "18/" at the end of the link to see only the chapter 18 reviews then look for his/her name) TRUST ME. YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT.**

**Chapter 18**

**Daydreams123: Dude. DUDE. I THINK I WANNA MAKE THAT HEADCANON! BUT IT'S ACCEPTED! HEADCANON ACCEPTED! IT'S OFFICIALLY CANON IN THIS STORY-VERSE.**

**HAAA-WAAA-IIIIII: Big time, swetie, big time.**

**Chapter 19**

**themushroomamnofmerryland: Leiko just kinda did that too you know...**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Is she going to leave her or not? idkaaaaay.**

**Nu Ne: idk. Plot reasons probs? Don't worry much tho.**

**Daydreams123: Eh, I also suffer if I don't update sooo, it's okay. xD Three years worth of practice is paying off I guess?**

**Nightshade125: I know right? But I'm not convinced that they will :C It's part of the plot. Aw, thank you.**

**Nightshade (Chapter 14 continuation review): Nope, not even a little bit sarcastic there :3**

**Hoosteen: Sadly, I relate too :c But I guess that's human life for you.**

**CookYllen: I _know _right?! There are guys who just have the face and the body and the everything but they're NOT yes perfect because of something, let it be attitude of the nut upstairs :C Why can't animated guys be REAL? ASJDHADH I mean, they have look alikes, why can't I meet one? xD And I think there are guys in the crowd and I'm hoping they read this. Seriously bros, read fics about guys being kind to girls and all that and girls will certainly crowd you. Ikr. I love very emotional fics too :3**

**Manga Albina: Don't worry sweetheart, they'll make (out) up soon enough.**

**MoniBP99: Thank you :3 and here it is!**

**FanGirlJen: Don't worry, they'll be okay soon.**

**Naflah: Thank you :D But don't worry, everything should be back to normal soon.**

**GrimCreeper: Yes I am serious :| But no seriously, I write when I'm bored (and when I have something to study but refuse to). Kinda like this chapter.**

**xDatewithDestinyx: Yes, and she's adding more, sadly :C**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: I think this chapter is sadder.**

**Wow. Just, wow. 14 reviews in chapter 19 and chapter 19 ONLY? Wow guys. Thank you very much! Review?**


	21. Where art thou Leiko?

**It's heeeeeeere! Okay so it's 6 am in a Saturday and I have classes from 8-3. I'm freezing! Yeah, college. But don't worry, this is my last semester of NSTP :3**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p>Honey Lemon locked her phone and frowned. It had been bad enough that her grandmother had been sent to the hospital, now Tadashi cancelled out their date.<p>

_What's the worst that could happen tonight?_

Just as that thought passed in her mind, she saw Leiko sitting on a wheelchair, being lifelessly dragged along the halls. She was wearing a hospital gown and clutching a guy's hand tightly. Honey Lemon presumed he was her brother, with all the resemblance and all that. But the thing still stands, why was Leiko in the hospital? She walked over to them slowly but surely and called.

"Leiko!" she said

The girl in the wheelchair turned to her slowly. She squinted a bit then shook her head slightly. Honey Lemon could not understand. Why was Leiko shutting her out? Leiko never did that. She walked closer to the siblings and followed them.

"What happened?" she started, "Why are you here?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Leiko whispered

"Oh." Honey was taken aback, "Okay."

She let the siblings go on wherever they were going to made her way to her grandmother's hospital room.

* * *

><p>The following day, Leiko was out of everyone's sight. She did not even bother to text anyone that she was fine or why she did not attend school. The only word that got to the gang was Leiko's brother's call, saying that Leiko was sick. Everyone obviously did not fall for the lie except the professors and the administrators but what worried their little group of friend more was the fact that the normally hyper and enthusiastic Hiro was deflated and did not even say one word during lunch.<p>

"Hey Tadashi," Honey Lemon said as she entered Tadashi's private laboratory

He was updating Baymax's chip and was researching more things to add to the program.

"Yeah?" Tadashi asked without looking up from his computer

"Do you know what happened to Hiro?"

This made the boy stop. He turned his chair around only to see an equally confused look from Honey Lemon.

Tadashi shook his head no, "I don't actually know. He doesn't want to tell me what happened right after he met with Leiko."

"Oh! About that, I actually saw Leiko," she paused, "in the hospital."

"Why is he in the hospital? Is his brother already receiving chemotherapy?" Tadashi asked

"That's the thing. Leiko was the one being admitted." Honey Lemon pointed out, "I think something wrong happened between them. Did they fight or something?"

"Maybe." Tadashi murmured, "Do you know what room he's admitted in?"

"I didn't actually follow them. He didn't want to talk about it." Honey Lemon answered, "Let's just hope that he goes to school tomorrow. Then we make our conclusion."

"Yeah." Tadashi muttered, "And sorry for the cancelled date, Honey."

"No no, it's fine. Got over it." she shrugged

Tadashi looked sad all of a sudden, "Oh."

Honey Lemon nodded, "Well I need to go now. Huge chemistry exam today."

"I'm sure you'll pass." he smiled, "Goodluck!"

* * *

><p>The following day, Leiko <em>did<em> go to school. But there was something odd about her. It was either the fact that she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt in the middle of a hot day or the fact that she was wearing a skirt. She walked along the hallways earning everyone's glares. They could not understand _why_ she was wearing a skirt. Her clothing consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt reaching her wrists, a bright purple skater skirt starting from her waist down to two inches above her knees, and her usual pair of black sneakers. (She is still wearing her binder and no makeup) She grabbed her books from her locker, slammed the door shut, and glared back at everyone who stared at her. In an instant, everyone turned back to their business and she made her way to her first subject, World History.

Unfortunately enough, she had to sit through four hours of classes, not counting the lunch hour, next to Hiro and two hours of lab with the others. She almost rolled her eyes at the thought as she sat at Hiro who was busy writing in his journal. He turned his face slightly to his right and caught sight of the skirt. He furrowed his brows and turned upwards, to the person wearing it.

Leiko crossed her arms as she watched Hiro see her. She raised a brow and he sighed and put down his pen.

"Care to explain why you're wearing a skirt?" He whispered harshly

"Why? Don't I have the right to wear a skirt?" she whispered back, just as harsh as he did, "I'm a _girl_ remember?"

Hiro furrowed his brows again, "Seriously, Leiko. Why are you wearing a _skirt_ inside an all-boys school?"

"Everyone's teasing us okay?!" she snapped, making everyone turn to them, "I know about the rumor and I don't want _you_ to be titled as the 'guy who fell for a guy'!"

More than half of all the people in the room looked flustered and guilty but the couple did not even mind them.

"Look, I don't want your reputation to be destroyed. I think it's best if we just..." she bit her lip, "I think it's best if we separate ways."

Oh how she regretted saying that. She wanted to just stand up, run away from the problem and cry her heart out again, maybe another wound or two but Hiro already held on her left wrist. Which was just recently stitched up. Hiro looked at his hand clutching Leiko's wrist when he felt a sudden wetness. He lifted it up and saw blood marked on his palm and fingers. He turned back to the girl and lifted up the sleeve only to reveal the wounds and the blood seeping out of them.

"You did this to yourself?" He asked, still in shock

"Why would you ask? Would anything be better if I answered?" she snapped

He clicked his tongue and pulled his handkerchief out of his bag and put pressure.

"It's going to stop bleeding in a few." he murmured

"Why don't you just let me die? You and Ethan both stopped me when in reality, you're both at fault." she stated

Hiro pondered that statement. What would he and her brother have in common that forced her to do this to herself? Was it because of their selfishness? That they wanted to keep Leiko for their own? That they both said something hurtful to her? Or maybe because... Hiro wanted to reverse time because of this.

"I," he shook his head, "you did this to yourself because we were threatening to leave you?"

"Well finally one of you understands!"

* * *

><p><strong>I think there are people here who needs response on PMs because they'll be loooong. To the person who sent me a PM, you're one, and to the one who was asking how to write and post stuff(?), I think that's Empress Coldstar, I'm going to reply to you a little bit later, maybe when I arrive in school.<strong>

**Oh, and another person is willing to help, just PM Daydreams123~**

**Reviews~**

**MoniBP99: Don't worry, I think she will :D**

**GrimCreeper: idk, problems and too much weight on the shoulders?**

**FanGirlJen: Thank you :3 And don't worry, we're heading off to the part where they make up.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Oh! The telling Tadashi thing is already planned out and I _think _that's next chapter.**

**CookYllen: I found one! A reader in this story! And I think if, just by any stroke of luck, they become at least a LITTLE bit sensitive like the girls, I think we can live in a safe and happy world. I think I can relate with your repeated "too much" xD Wait, back it! The first one! That's basically next chapter Ethan! :D Just think of her pain this way, her brother has a terminal disease and the next person she can lean on is calling her a liar and is breaking her heart. It's losing two of the greatest people in your life.**

**themushroommanofmerryland: I also have a friend who does that. It's really sad but I couldn't get him to stop. Hopefully he stopped now.**

**Naflah: Thank you :3**

**Naflah (your continuation review): She _is _killing herself.**

**Hoosteen: Don't worry, sweetie. The right time will come with the right girl. If they don't acknowledge you, then it's _their _loss, not yours. And yes, yes it does. She thought rationally and perhaps it was the only thing that passed through her mind at the time being. hahaha. the economic quiz? It's sooooooooo easy. EASY TO FAIL! *rants on and on about how one graph costs either 0 points or 30 points***

**Daydreams123: Yeah, I've been hearing a lot of suicide attempts there. xC**

**secret love writer: Aw that's really sweet.**

**Nightshade125 (Empress Coldstar): Aw, thank you :D I'm going to reply to you later, okay?**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: I don't know but I am also wishing that :C But there is one guy in school that looks kinda like Dashi.**

**Manga Albina: Next chapter. That's next chapter. And yes, I agree with you, suicide is NEVER the answer to anything.**

**Review?**


	22. Like A TON of it

**Two thousand words. TWO. THOUSAND. WORDS. TWO THOUSAND SEVENTY-NINE WORDS!**

**DO YOU STILL KNOW THE PART WHEREIN HIRO ADMITTED TO TADASHI THAT HE LIKES LEIKO? YEAH THAT'S A FEW MONTHS _AFTER _THE SCENE BEFORE IT SO IT GOES LIKE THIS.**

"You feeling better?" Honey Lemon asked as she sat beside me

"I haven't taken it yet but thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>(this part's the edit) A FEW MONTHS LATER<strong>

"Tadashi?" Hiro peered in his brother's space in their shared room

He hugged a pillow in his arms and threw a blanket over his shoulder.

Tadashi groaned, "Hiro, what are you doing up? It's," he looked to the clock at his right, "it's midnight. You should be sleeping."

"Can I, can I sleep with you tonight?" Hiro whispered

Tadashi raised his brows. Hiro has not asked to sleep with his brother for _years_ so why was he asking this now?

"O...kay. But don't you-." Before he could finish his statement, Hiro was already beside him, lying down, "Hiro, do you need something?"

Hiro shook his head.

"Really?" Tadashi sighed, "Well if you don't have a problem, then-."

"Nii-san?"

_Yep. He definitely has a problem._

**And I _still _don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Leiko pulled her arm back from Hiro and tossed him his handkerchief. She pulled out her own and put pressure on the wound.<p>

"I can take care of myself." She murmured, looking away from the boy

He leaned against the back of his chair while looking at her.

_Did I say something wrong?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a light object coming in contact with his forehead. He looked at the object, which fell on his lap and saw that it was a crumpled piece of paper. He looked around to see who looked suspicious enough to throw that. He shrugged when he did not see anyone and just decided to read what was in the paper. He uncrumpled it and read.

_Hiro, it's me, Ethan, Leiko's brother. We need to talk. Right now._

He looked around and furrowed his brows once he saw Ethan glaring at him from the window outside the school.

"I, um, I'm going to take a walk." he told Leiko

"Why should I care?" the girl spat

Hiro sighed and walked out of the room, to the side of the building where Ethan was. He saw the older boy tapping his foot furiously as he came closer. The younger boy gulped and proceeded to the other.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked quietly

Ethan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, you probably know what happened to my sister, right? She committed suicide because of you."

Hiro nodded.

"I don't want her doing that again. Do you know how much pain it gives me to see her like... Like that? She's never been less that strong, Hiro!" Ethan threw his hands in the air, "It was hard enough to see her going home with wounds and bruises from bot fighting and now a _guy_ is making her hurt herself! Just a simple guy who did nothing to her! I practically _raised_ her Hiro. What would _you_ feel if you were in my position? I know that you grew up without your parents so would you be happy to see your older brother in the current position as me?"

Hiro wanted to speak but nothing came out of his mouth so all he could do was shake his head.

"It hurts to see her like this and I just want the best for her." Ethan sighed sadly, "So now I'm asking you to never _ever_ talk to my sister again or you'll get it."

Hiro pondered this thought. Was it worth it if Hiro would lose Leiko? Or was she worth fighting for? Maybe it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to have a crossdressing girl just to get in a school for a friend. Maybe she was worth the shot.

"But I don't want to _not_ talk to her." Hiro murmured

"What?"

"I, I, I wanna talk to him-, her! I still wanna talk to Leiko!" Hiro exclaimed, "I know that her doing that is hurting you but I want to talk to her and make up for everything! I liked her when she was a he but I still liked her then and more so now." he frowned at the thought of not speaking to Leiko anymore, "Ethan, please, please give me another chance."

"How am I going to be sure that you won't hurt her again?" Ethan almost whispered

"I won't. I won't! Promise! With all my heart! I'll take care of your sister!"

Ethan raised a brow, "You would? Even if you know what's been happening to her for, I don't know, forever?"

Hiro furrowed his brows.

She has been keeping _more_ secrets?

"What do you mean?" he asked silently, "Is there something I should know?"

Ethan smiled sadly and shrugged, "None of the sort. But seriously, you _still _want to make up for everything?"

"Sure!" Hiro grinned brightly

Ethan nodded, "Well I also want you to make up with her. You're something... different. You know that, right?"

Hiro nodded again, much more gleefully this time.

"And you _do _know that I _will _bury you alive with no one knowing and suspecting that it's me who did it if you hurt her again," Ethan paused, "right?"

Hiro gulped audibly at the nonchalant threat given to him.

"Y-Yes...?"

"Good." Ethan nodded, "I've always wanted little nephews and nieces."

"Wh-What?" Hiro stammered, a light blush turning into a dark red one in just seconds, "I-I, um, we're not, uh, I mean-."

Ethan laughed lightly, "I know what you mean. Go now, you're five minutes late to class."

"What?!" And Hiro rushed off

* * *

><p>Hiro followed Leiko after lab session that day. She still have not said any word to him after their little argument in World History. She did not even bother to sit at their lunch table which made the older four pressure him to talking to her again. He ran and ran until they got outside and Leiko stopped walking. She looked up at the sky and when he finally caught up, he held a light hand on her left wrist.<p>

"Leiko," he said, panting, "I need to talk to you."

She stood still and just looked up at the sky.

"Leiko?" He asked then she grabbed his chin and turned it upwards, "Wow. It's snowing."

"Yeah." She whispered

They stood like that in silence until Leiko looked back down at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked silently

"I, um, I wanted to-. I just wanted to say..." he paused then bowed at her, closing his eyes shut at the same time, "I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry, Leiko!"

Leiko stared at him plainly then snapped out of her stupor when a loud car honking was heard. She turned to her right and saw Ethan furiously honking the horn of his car.

"Hey! It's freezing out here!" He called

"Leiko, please." Hiro whispered, still bowing, "I can't lose you."

"Hiro," she started then lifted his shoulders, "Hiro I don't know how we'll work this out. But we will."

"Then, then we'll start over. Yeah! Start over again!" He stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm the guy who bumped into you _twice _even before classes started, the guy who was oh so amazed with your mag-lev bike, the guy who gave you the scholarship, the guy who coincidentally became your classmate in _all _classes," he chuckled slightly, "I'm Hiro, Hiro Hamada, ex-bot fighter, and you are?"

She smiled warmly at him and shook his hand, "I'm Leiko Tomago, crossdresser who seriously wanted to get in to SFIT, but don't tell _anyone_, got it?"

He nodded.

She tilted her head to the right slightly, "Yep, Leiko Tomago, ex-bot fighter too. It's nice to meet you, Hiro."

"No, the pleasure is mine. So can I ask you out for a date?"

"Hiro, I think we're moving a little bit too fast." She mumbled

"I don't think we are. You're still holding my hand and you don't seem that you want to let go soon." Hiro shrugged

She laughed lightly and shook her head, "Okay, yeah, sure. I'll go out with you."

Hiro nodded once more and let go of her hand. She ran to the car waving her hand goodbye to the boy. She opened the car door and sat on the passenger's seat.

"So, big day today?" Ethan asked

"Yep!" She beamed brightly

"Good." Ethan continued, "Oh and Leiko, I don't want you dating anymore guys, okay?"

"What?" Leiko glared at him, "Why?"

"I already said 'yes' to Hiro so you're technically boyfriend-girlfriend now."

"What?!"

* * *

><p>"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled as he ran to his brother's lab, "Tadashi! Tadashi! Tadashi!"<p>

"What? What? What?" Tadashi asked with the same enthusiasm as his brother's, only his was fake

"I asked Leiko out!" Hiro cheered

"Good boy." Tadashi smiled at him

Hiro smirked and whispered, "You might wanna ask Honey Lemon out now?"

"Oh." Tadashi shut his mouth and blushed lightly, "I knew that."

"Welp. I'm gonna leave you two and give you some privacy." Then Hiro ran off outside

"What was that about?" Honey Lemon asked

"Nothing." Tadashi mumbled, "Hey Aiko?"

"Aiko? Huh? I haven't heard that in a while." She eyed him, "Are you okay?"

Tadashi turned around.

"Yeah." _Man this was harder than the first time_

"So what's the big deal? Why are you calling me by my name?" Honey Lemon hugged the chemistry book in her arms

"Well, I, just, remember the first time I asked you out?"

"Sure. Who wouldn't forget about that?"

"I cancelled the date, right?" He turned to her

"Yeah." She said, slight disappointment seen in her eyes

"I want you," he walked closer to her and held her hands, flashing her a soft smile, "I want you to go out with me. No cancellations, no delays, no anything. Just you going out to town with me," he paused and looked up at her blushing face, "is that alright with you?"

Honey Lemon bit her lip to not let a squeal escape. But she could never contain her happiness and Tadashi knew this. She jumped up once and hugged Tadashi tight.

"Yes!" She yelled, "Yes Tadashi, I _will _go out with you!"

"Get a room you two!" Tadashi's knucklehead of a brother yelled from outside the door

"We _are _in a room, bonehead!" Tadashi responded

Honey Lemon unwrapped the boy from her arms and cleared her throat, now blushing from embarrassment.

"Too much?"

"Nope." Tadashi smiled, "Just fine."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I look fine? I think Leiko's gonna be over-dressed and I'm <em>under<em>dressed!" Hiro threw his arms in the air, "I give up! I give up on dating! I give up on looking presentable! I. Give. Up!"

"Hey, you're overreacting!" Tadashi nudged his brother to get out of the car

"You'll do fine." Honey Lemon told him, "Now get out there and fetch Leiko. Been probably waiting for long."

Hiro sighed and got out of the car. He tried to fix his unruly hair but it did no good so he just decided to flatten the invisible wrinkles in his blue polo. He kicked his legs to start moving and felt the fabric of his jeans touch his skin. He walked up the front porch of the Tomago residence and rang the doorbell. There was a short time of waiting then the door opened to an Ethan already ready for bed, with the toothbrush in his mouth and all.

"Hiro!" He said as he tried to keep the foam inside his mouth, "Wow, one minute early, I'm impressed."

"Heh, yeah." Hiro wiggled his hands lightly

Ethan pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth, "Are you nervous?"

"Sorta."

"Well don't be. The worst Leiko could do is kick you where the sun doesn't shine but she probably won't do that. After all, it's a double date." Ethan laughed shortly

Someone cleared their throat behind Ethan then the boy clad in the pajamas stepped beside.

"Welp. Yeodongsaeng's here. Have a great date you two. And goodluck Hiro!" Ethan called then closed the door

They started walking back to the car with Leiko's arm wrapped in Hiro's arm.

"Wait!" Tadashi yelled from the car, "I thought you were dating _Leiko_?! Isn't _she _his cousin _Leila_?"

Hiro laughed, "Tadashi, this _is _Leiko."

Tadashi furrowed his brows then studied the girl just outside the car. She wore black two-inch heels, then a purple dress that ended at her knees, the dress having a see-through black lace layer above the actual silk cloth, with a black petticoat underneath the skirt, a pair of silver bracelet hoops that matched wit her hoop earrings, light purple lipstick and eyeshadow to match. This was definitely _not _Leiko. It can _never _be.

"No." Tadashi shook his head, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Hate to break it to you bro, but no." Hiro answered

Tadashi hung his mouth open then turned to his date for a new, more reliable, answer.

"Nope. He's not lying. Leiko's actually a girl. You won't tell anyone, right?" Honey Lemon asked

"Wh-. When-. Why-. What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends our part one. Get ready for part two~<strong>

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 15**

**Fernblaze the Fangirl: We all do sweetheart, and we're here for you (and him).**

**Chapter 21**

**Empress Coldstar: Sent it :D**

**Hoosteen: Aw, thank you :3 I can only see one emoji :C Wait your story made me TRY to stiffle my laughter WHILE WALKING AROUND CAMPUS. It was hard but I managed to get through it. Yay! Oh he will take care of her A LOT more in the following parts :3 Exactly. EXACTLY. She wanted to stop the rumors but NO ONE still knows that she's a she (except the four above). They just think that she's the girl in the relationship and Hiro's the guy. Oh and here it is.**

**CookYllen: Aw, sweetie, sorry for ruining your mood :C I hope this makes up for all the bad feelings you had.**

**GrimCreeper: That's a good thing :D A REALLY good thing.**

**Fernblaze the Fangirl: Thank you :3**

**FanGirlJen: He's leaving her (that's what she feels), that's his fault.**

**Daydreams123: xD I think that means you need faster updates xD**

**HatersHate: Buddy! I think this is your second appearance in my stories...? Anyways, yes I actually _know _that it's out of character right now buuuuuuut I've been leaving off months and months of time lapse and those are the _answers _to your confusion about Leiko being all so OOC-ish. Okay. Buh-bye now~**

**DisneyandWildKrattFrangirl: Nope. Not the whole school yet. Uh-uh.**

**secret love writer: (I actually know who _can _top me but let's not ruin this once in a lifetime moment) Ohmigosh, thank you :D I just think that it's one of the little things that I can do without regretting myself. Like destiny or something like that :3. Again, I thank you.**

**Naflah: Soon :D Soon.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you. And here it is.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Well yes, yes it is but we _have _to uncover a lot of her past so, yeah.**

**Manga Albina: sorry, sorry, here it is!**

**Review?**


	23. Double date

**I'm, hi...? People still here? It's a miracle if that's the case. I haven't updated this in forever because, you know, severe writer's block + school pressure + -4 hours in a day left + midterms coming up + two role plays + one declamation piece + (like a gazillion) quizzes + a major thesis + a report on _The War _by Luigi Pirandelli + P.E. practice + NSTP community service (which we aren't supposed to be doing) = to a very tired out writer who has no more fuel for the rest of the day.**

**I don't own anything. Oh, and guys, if I ever don't update soon, that's because it's my midterms exam. (February 5th and 6th if you're wondering.)**

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the restaurant they were going to, they all sat down and ordered. While waiting for their order, Tadashi kept a suspicious eye on Leiko, still not convinced that she was a she.<p>

Hiro turned to the girl sitting beside him. The sight was almost an impossible scene to see. Leiko. In a dress. He never assumed that Leiko would do it. He did not even think that she would wear something that fancy.

"Leiko, can I tell you something real quick?" He asked to the girl

Leiko shrugged, "What is it?"

"I don't want you looking like," he gestured to her, "like this. Ever again."

Leiko furrowed her brows, "What do you mean? You don't want to see me as a girl?"

"No not that. I don't want you too look all so pretty." Leiko raised a brow, "I meant pretty with all the make-up and clothes like that." he said quickly, "You're really pretty and you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Leiko nodded, quite satisfied, "But I don't want to see the get up again."

Leiko blushed a bit in embarrassment then eyed the other couple worriedly looking at them then looked back at her date,"Why not?"

Hiro sighed, "You're pretty. _Too _pretty. And that's bad. What if someone would get you away from me?"

Leiko stared at Hiro for a while. _Is this boy crazy or something? _Leiko stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Hiro, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Hiro asked

"Nothing." Leiko murmured then turned to Honey Lemon with a 'What-Did-He-Just-Say' look to which the taller girl shook her head lightly

* * *

><p>Their dinner ended after half an hour, the bill split between Tadashi and Honey Lemon, but not before a short argument between Tadashi and Hiro, a small bicker between Tadashi and Leiko, a really silent talk between Honey Lemon and Tadashi, before the latter finally gave in to her orders to split the bill, and a wrestling match between Hiro and Leiko, who almost got them all kicked out of the restaurant.<p>

"Hey," Honey Lemon started, "you two want to go to the movies with us? Ticket's on us."

"No thank you." Hiro shook his head

"What are you talking about? So we're going home already?" Leiko asked quietly

"So where are you planning to go?" Tadashi questioned, "And you better not be bot fighting."

"You mean that _really illegal _thing done underground with people betting on your bot?" Hiro asked innocently, "No. Of course not. I was thinking more of walking in the park."

"Alright." Tadashi sighed, "If I see you two get caught I won't bail you out."

"Why would we get caught when we're just walking at the park?" Hiro chuckled

"Fine, fine." Tadashi waved it off and handed Hiro five dollars, "Here. For ice cream or something."

Hiro grabbed the money from his brother's hands and pocketed it.

"Okay, see you back at the house." Hiro beamed

Tadashi rolled his eyes and went over to the passenger's seat, opened the door and let Honey Lemon in before walking over to the other side and getting in. When he drove away, Hiro grinned at the car and waved his hand goodbye.

"We're not walking at the park now are we?" Leiko asked

Hiro turned to the taller girl and saw that she had a smirk on the face.

"Of course we're not." Hiro answered, "Ow."

"Ow? What do you mean 'ow'?" Leiko asked

Suddenly, an inflating sound came from the nearby bushes and soon, a white balloon robot was standing before them, clad in a red carbon fiber armor type shell.

"I heard the sound of distress. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" The robot asked

Leiko's mouth hung open then whispered, "You snuck your brother's robot out."

"Uh-huh. And watch this." Hiro smiled, "Baymax, wings!"

Two metal 'wings' popped out from the robot's back.

"I fail to see how this is going to be for our 'walk in the park'." Leiko shook her head but a smile was still plastered on her face

"What?" Hiro was almost vibrating with excitement, "I fail to see, how _you_ fail to see, that it's awesome! Come on!"

The two sat on Baymax's back.

"Baymax, thrusters!" Fire started coming out from the robot's palms and feet, "To the place we went to earlier, bud. You still remember that?"

"Yes." The robot answered, "Exactly thirteen degrees north and one hundred twenty-two degrees east."

Then they fled to the skies. Leiko looked at the brightly lit San Fransokyo below her.

"Killer view." She stated

They flew for a while when they finally ended on top of a dark hill near the outskirts of San Fransokyo. The lights from the city were mere dots from where they were but the light from the moon illuminated the place well enough for them to see.

"Where are we?" Leiko asked as Hiro helped her down

The place was just breathtaking. The breeze was playing with their hair slightly and it was silent, away from city life.

"Well since I knew Tadashi wouldn't let us do anything illegal and all that, I decided to at least give you an enjoyable night. I didn't think you were one for cheesy movies and fancy dinners, but I let the dinner pass." Hiro shrugged then handed Leiko a white box with a purple bow tied around it

She looked at the box in her hands then back at the younger boy.

"Well?" Hiro started, "Open it."

Leiko smiled then nodded and removed the top of the box. She furrowed her brows at the sight of the odd gift.

"Hiro what am I going to do with a controller?" She got the object from the box and shook it slightly in the air

"You'll see." Hiro smirked then pressed a button from his phone

Lights blared out from four sides of the hill. Her sight was temporarily blinded but when she opened her eyes, there was a circle at the center of the hill and Hiro was sitting outside the circle, at the far end from where she was. He also had a controller in his hand and a small, funny looking black robot sat in front of him. When she looked down, there was her old bot fighting robot.

It was a small, almost as small as Hiro's, yellow robot. The arms were not quite bulky in size but the legs were, and it had a small thigh gap. The body was a small box for the upper torso, a smaller orange box for the part connecting the upper and lower torso, and a yellow bigger box than of the upper torso as its waist. The head was showing off a happily mean expression. The bot's parts were connected by red levitation magnets, which was its advantage. This was the bot she used whenever her parents were not around and when she could escape from Ethan. Which was almost always until she got caught by her brother in the act.

"Game on, _Leisurd_."

Leiko grinned evilly, matching Hiro's. _Oh he totally knows that was me._

She sat down and gripped her controller, "Game on."

* * *

><p><strong>They were supposed to have a cute little sight-seeing but eh. Doesn't look like Hirogo to me.<strong>

**Reviews~**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Yes xD Wow, if you'r referring to my final question in I'm in love with my best friend! then wow. I didn't think anyone still remembered that.**

**FanGirlJen: Sadly, yes, it was abrupt but I think I was sleepy at the time sooo.**

**secret love writer: xD Thank you :3**

**dragonridr55: Oops, sorry. Oh and thank you :3**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: thank you :D**

**Hoosteen: xD hope you got out of the trouble. Why do so many people have awesome dreams like that? Why can't I have one like that? :C My favorite part in your review was when you dress all fancy then whip out a nerf gun. HAHAHAHAHAH can I be your little sister instead? (I don't have an older brother. Or a brother in general)**

**Fernblaze the Fangirl: Thank you :3 I'll find time~**

**Empress Coldstar: Thank you :3**

**Manga Albina: xD i guess it was more of a surprise to Tadashi than Hiro seeing Leiko as an actual girl for the first time.**

**Daydreams123: xD Thank you :D**

**Mysterious Mr M: Dude. That's. My. Actual. Feeling. Right. NOW.**

**GrimCreeper: Thank you that it did :D**

**Naflah: Nope. He won't act like an idiot anymore~**

**sophiarouse: xD He'll get over it.**

**CookYllen: Actually I got the idea from you so thank you for that~**

**Guest: Read what? xD jk. Thank you :D**

**bull poli: Thank you! Oh, here it is~**

**Review?**


	24. Something new, something old

**With midterms out, I'll probably be focused on this little story right here. And that's good. Anyways, you wanted Tadahoney right? Then take a dose of it :D Oh, and we have the first ever meeting of Leiko and Hiro in another story entitled "I called you a kid"**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Don't worry about them. I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Honey Lemon assured as Tadashi drove to the movie house<p>

Tadashi sighed, "I know that. But what if Hiro drags Leiko bot fighting. You know how persistent Hiro is and you know that Leiko's an ex-bot fighter. He,"

"She."

"Right. She. She can be reeled in pretty easily." Honey Lemon placed her hand on top of Tadashi's hand that was on the gear.

"Tadashi, you're stressing yourself for nothing. Sure, Hiro could have planned to go to a bot fight but I'm pretty sure that, if anything happens, Leiko would be there to save him." Honey Lemon pointed out

"She's still a girl." Tadashi interjected

"But she's Leiko. Leiko's different."

Tadashi grumbled something Honey Lemon could not decipher.

"Tadashi Hamada," she said in a threatening tone

Tadashi looked at her and pouted.

"Hey! Road!"

The boy turned his attention back to the road.

"But seriously, Tadashi, they won't be into anything bad. Hiro will never bring Leiko into a bad situation." Honey Lemon stated, "Trust me."

Tadashi sighed and smiled, "You're right. I _should_ start trusting Hiro."

* * *

><p>"How does Tadashi even trust you?" Leiko asked with a laugh<p>

"I am offended, my lady." Hiro smiled at her

"But really. The only thing that he doesn't want you to do is the one we're doing right now." Leiko pointed out, "Isn't that breaking some sort of bro code?"

Hiro shrugged, "Eh. The Hamada rule book doesn't state anything about bot fighting. Now let's get this show going. I still haven't claimed my win from you."

Leiko smirked, "You think a mere _kid_ can overpower the great and powerful Leisurd?" she laughed, "You are wrong!"

* * *

><p>"Stop checking your phone so much Tadashi." Honey Lemon whispered as she grabbed Tadashi's barely lit phone from the boy's hands, "Now stop worrying about Hiro and start focusing on the movie."<p>

"But, but I-."

"No buts mister. You are going to watch this movie until the end without checking your phone." Honey Lemon sighed, "Come on, Tadashi. Just, just gie yourself a night off. Just one night without being an older brother."

"But I was just tracking where Hiro was." Tadashi murmured

"What was that?" Honey Lemon asked softly

"Nothing."

Honey Lemon put the phone in her purse and continued watching the movie.

"Unbelievable. Can't I just at least get my phone back?"

"Nope."

Tadashi tried focused on the movie but could not. He was not thinking of his brother and the knucklehead's whereabouts anymore but he was thinking of the girl sitting next to him. It had been a huge dream of his to go on a date with Honey Lemon ever since he started developing feelings for her, which was since freshman year. Tadashi did not know why but the blonde beauty was someone so extraordinary to his eyes. He cannot figure why but she was. Why was he thinking like this? He was not even sure that she feels the same way about him. Sure, she had shown some signs of being excited about the whole date but Tadashi would never think of how much the girl next to him was never important. She was great, never insecure, perfect even. Maybe Tadashi was struggling to find the perfection in him that he found it in someone else. Did he just like her just because she was perfect? Was he perfection the only reason why he was sitting here, next to her? He guessed, well, wished, that it was not. But it was not like he could not see creating a future with this girl. Creating this perfect family, in this beautiful little house, with their three children. He could not even start at how excited he was to create these wonderful children with her. Was he dreaming too much? Perhaps he was. Honey Lemo would never like him the same way. But maybe, just maybe, he was overthinking it. Maybe Honey Lemon _did_ like him the same way.

Meanwhile, while he was debating with himself, Honey Lemon found herself in the same situation. Was she going overboard by stopping him from checking up on his brother? Maybe she was. Should she just give the phone back to him? No! Tadashi should have one night for him and for him only. But what if Tadashi would get angry at her by this? She had no right to do that. Maybe she _should_ give it back. But what if he did not even want to talk to her? What if this was her last chance at being his girlfriend? What if she just blew it? Oh she totally just blew it.

* * *

><p>Hiro and Leiko finished their bot fighting session and decided that, even how much cheesy it was, to watch the stars above. They laid down on the grass, the lights out again, observing the almost midnight sky painted with small specks of light.<p>

Was Hiro not too pushy about forcing her to bot fight again? Perhaps not. He just wanted her to have fun. He wanted her to forget her problems and forget all the care in the world. Man, was this how Tadashi felt towards Honey Lemon? If that was it, then Hiro told himself that it was sappy and gross. But his fourteen year old mind had not registered it as sappy and gross anymore. Was he growing too fast? Hiro guessed not. Maybe this was a good thing. Yeah. It was a good thing.

"Hey Hiro?" Leiko started softly

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the date." She continued, "I mean, for everything."

"It was nothing." Hiro smiled

At least he was appreciated.

"Will I, can I go home now?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Hiro nodded then got up

He held out his hand for Leiko to grab but the girl did not mind it and got up herself. He just shrugged at it. They walked to Leiko's house in complete but satisfied silence. They finally reached the house and Hiro stood in front of Leiko whose back was facing the door.

"Well, I, uh,"

"Good night." Hiro beamed at her

Leiko smiled, "Yeah. Good night, Hiro. Thanks for the incredible night."

But Leiko still stood there, glancing at every little thing around her while Hiro did the same.

"This is so awkward." Hiro murmured and laughed

"But does it have to be?" Leiko smirked and pulled Hiro's collar and closed the gap between their lips

She smiled in in their kiss and pulled away.

"Good night." She repeated and entered the house, leaving a blushing Hiro outside

"No! I will _not _move out of this house! I did not create a way for Leiko not to move only for me to move out."

"What?" She whispered then walked a little bit to get out from the short hall from the door to the living room

There sat her parents glaring at Ethan as the boy stood in front of them, an angry expression on his face.

"What is all this?" Leiko furrowed her brows

Ethan turned to his sister, sighed then smilled, "No. This is nothing. Go up to your room. I'm sure you had a blast on your date with Hiro and now, you need to rest."

"E-Ethan, why? Why are you moving out?"

Ethan walked closer to the girl and attempted to hold her arms while she stepped back from her brother.

"I'm not moving out, Leiko." He murmured

"But you need to receive medication!" Their omma interjected

Leiko's eyes met with her brother's troubled ones.

"Ethan, I-I think you need those." Leiko whispered

"But who's going to take care of you?"

Leiko pursed her lips into a thin line. "You really think _I _need the care right now? There you go again, oppa! You're being so selfless! You have cancer. I know that it doesn't sound good when I say it to your face but you have cancer and you need to be treated! What's worse? Having you move for a year or so or never seeing you at all?"

"Y-You don't understand, yeodongsaeng. You have congenital analgesia, who's gonna look out for y-."

"You know what? Forget that I have congenital analgesia, alright? If I'm keep you from being treated, then forget that I even exist!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Ff (dddott) net finally allowed me to update.<strong>

**Reviews~**

**qbert: Thank you :D And thanks for the good luck.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Eeyup :D**

**Naflah: Aw. Thank you :3 And yes, yes they are.**

**CookYllen: Aww, wow. Thank you. It feels good that someone bothers to look at the archive everyday just for an update. Oh, and I sketched it and forgot to put it up. Maybe a little later.**

**MoniBP99: You! You were the one who requested :D Well, request granted. It's in a separate story titled "I called you a kid".**

**Mysterious Mr M: Maybe, maybe.**

**Daydreams123: Thank you :3 And good luck to you too.**

**Empress Coldstar: Thank you. It just came to me while writing the chapter so yeah.**

**Hoosteen: Dude. Seriously. You have the coolest dream ever. I mean it's so sci-fi! Have you ever thought of writing them? Usually, the dreams are the greatest stories made.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you :3**

**secret love writer: Yes :D After thy drought, thy phinbellafan is back.**

**Manga Albina: Exactly! *Hiro voice* Bot fighting is _not _illegal. Now _better _on bot fights, that, that's illegal.**

**Review?**


	25. Am I right?

**Woo~! Just a few days late! Wee! Oh, and also, we only have one to one and a half days of studying left for the week! IT'S OUR UNIVERSITY DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p>Hiro still stood at the Tomago front porch, the kiss long forgotten. He stared curiously at the red door in front of him. What was going on inside? All he could hear were muffled screams and he was pretty sure it was Leiko and Ethan. The sounds got louder and Hiro stood behind a nearby bush. The door opened and he peeked out, only to see two middle-aged adults. He guessed they were their parents. They walked out of the house, got in a car, and drove off. He stepped out from his hiding place and collided with Ethan.<p>

"Ah!" Hiro turned around and saw the guy standing there, "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't have the right?" Ethan raised his brow and sighed, "Hey, uh, can you help me for one bit?"

"Sure."

"Talk to Leiko tomorrow. Please. I, please convince her for me not to go." Ethan pleaded

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Hiro shook his head, "You need help and I won't let you not get that. Just think of her."

"That's the thing." Ethan frowned, "Well thanks anyway. I'm sorry you had to, uh, see that." he turned around to go inside but went back to the younger boy, "Just, just take care of her for me, will you?"

"Ethan, you're not going to die yet. You're going to live a long life of taking care of Leiko. I'm not taking over your role." Hiro shook his head, "We both know that she still needs you so go take that medication."

Ethan shrugged and walked back to the house, "I know she does. But that's why you're here right now."

He slammed the door shut and Hiro sighed. Ethan was far harder to convince and talk to than Leiko. They were siblings alright. He was about to walk home when he heard a loud thud from the right side of the house. He looked around and cautiously walked over to the side. There was a rustling in the bushes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hiro asked, "I have a knife on me, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

A figure popped out from the bushes and out came the annoyed face of Leiko.

"Mind telling what you're doing here?" He asked then looked up at the opened window above, "Hey, there's no rope. Did you just _jump_ from your room?"

"Yeah." Leiko responded, "Hiro, listen. I was planning on going to Honey Lemon's house for tonight but since you're here, can I stay at your place?"

"Sure you can. But won't your brother look for you?"

"He will." Leiko murmured, "But I don't care. I'm not coming back home until he gets his decisions straight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No I am not keeping you in the house if you don't have an intention of going back." Hiro shook his hands

"Fine. I'll just go with Honey Lemon then."

"That I would not allow you. Come on, Leiko. One night, just one night out of the house and that's it." Hiro pouted, "For me?"

Leiko groaned, "You really think that's going to work?"

"Alright. Since I won that bot fight earlier, and I totally _lasered_ your bot,"

"Har har. Very funny." Leiko rolled her eyes

"I get one wish, right?"

Leiko sighed, "Okay, fine. You win. One night out of the house and I'll go back."

"Good girl." Hiro smiled, "Now let's get going?"

Leiko nodded.

* * *

><p>Tadashi sighed and rubbed his nape. He just knew that he blew his first date with Honey Lemon. Well, technically his first date. Ever. He could not reason out that he was just plain nervous or that he did not know what to do since it was his first date. No. He could not blame it on the jitters. He just had one thing to blame. Himself. Now he stood outside of the comfort room of the girls, waiting for his date to come out. She exited the room and smiled at her date.<p>

"You ready to go?" She asked, as happy as ever

"Yeah." he nodded his head, "Hey, Aiko, listen. I know that this is our first date and all but I couldn't help but feel like I just destroyed it for you. I'm, I'm really sorry."

Honey Lemon smiled at him, "Well you _did_ kinda ruin it by worrying over Hiro but it's fine, really. I didn't think that dating the older brother would be a little bit over protective but I get it now. I shouldn't have stopped you from doing so."

"No, it's great that you did." Tadashi frowned, "It's my fault. I should've thought of you first."

Honey Lemon chuckled, "Will you quit it, Tadashi? Stop blaming yourself. There's nothing to feel bad about actually."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind another, I dunno," he shrugged, "date this coming weekend?"

Honey Lemon grinned, "Oh I would love to."

Tadashi brought Honey Lemon back to their home. He was not as lucky as his brother who got a kiss as a 'thank you' for the first date but he could not be more happier. He was officially dating her. What more could he ask for?

"Aunt Cass? You're still up?" Tadashi asked as he saw the couple of customers left inside the café

"It was a busy day." His aunt smiled at him, "So how was your date with my future niece-in-law number one?"

"Future niece-in-law? Already?" Tadashi chuckled, "We just went on our first date."

"Oh you'll see, Tadashi. I am speaking the truth. Now how was your date with her?" Aunt Cass smirked

"It was great! Except for the fact that she doesn't let me pay on my own but that was fine." Tadashi shrugged, "And I'm taking her on another date this weekend. Only the two of us this time."

"Good, good. Now be quiet upstairs," Aunt Cass turned around and finished off the orders of the customers, "your brother's resting already."

Tadashi nodded and made his way upstairs. He crept up silently, absolutely sure that his brother could not possibly be asleep that time of night. He finally got to the room and saw a sleeping figure on his bed, the back facing him. But his curiosity perked when he saw Hiro lying down next to the figure, running his hand through the figure's pitch black hair and just simply staring at it.

"What?" He whisper-yelled, still paying at least a little bit of respect for the sleeping figure

Hiro looked up at his brother and mouthed, "It's Leiko."

"What is she doing here?" Tadashi asked, his voice's pitch raising a bit

"Family problem." Hiro murmured, "You don't mind having her in the room, right?"

"Of course not." Tadashi shook his head

"Cool." Hiro grinned, "So you're probably, and most definitely alright with me sleeping in your bed tonight."

Tadashi groaned and walked over to his side of the bed. "Not my girlfriend, not my problem." then closed the shutters that separated his side of the room from Hiro's.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews~<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Guest: The task was given to Ethan because Leiko was being too stubborn and trashing the hospital every few minutes. And she was wearing a hospital gown. And she wouldn't know that someone was going to visit.**

**Chapter 24**

**FanGirlJen: Sadly, no. Baymax won't be of any help :C**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you, and thank you. I don't know. That's usually how I feel towards someone who doesn't like me xD**

**Naflah: He'll be fine. Don't worry about Ethan that much. He WILL LIVE TILL THE END OF THE FIC (Caps-ed that up so that someone else would read it too xD)**

**Hoosteen: I think you can write it under the bh6 fandom, with all those high-tech and sci-fi stuff :3 Or it can be an actual story, you can use ff's sister site fictionpress. Weeeee! Justin (You have the same name as my bestie)xSydney forever :D Idk about the last lines. I tend to do that. Even my English teachers says so. It's like 'dude that's up to your imagination but I have actual canon for that'. Congenital analgesia is basically not feeling _any _physical pain. Like, you're invulnerable, and stuff like that but it's not a good thing, to be honest. You don't feel it when a knife is thrusted in your heart or an axe in your back. You'll just know when someone points it out or you see it. So you can probably be bleeding out and you'll have no clue. Midterms was fine... for the most part it is. Speech and Economics were grade destroyers. I don't actually know how hard the education is in the US but it's sort of harder in college than high school. In high school, as long as you're passing, sometimes if you're not, it's fine but in college, you're failing? Then dang, kid, you gotta work 25/7 to keep your grade up. And major? Here in the PH, we have a course and major, but technically, I'm a teacher education student right now, major in mathematics.**

**Manga Albina: I think he wasn't xD I mean Hiro _did _go up against his brother's wills.**

**Guest: No, Ethan won't die in the fic. I have plans for him. BIG plans! He will... soon.**

**Review?**


	26. A day with my Leiko

**Sorry, really sorry for the very late update. But yeah, happy valentine's day. Unfortunately, on the one and only day for romance writers, I can't create a valentine's fic. I was planning on making a Tadahoney and Hirogo fic but, yeah. Change of plans. I'm going to be writing and writing and let's just hope that there's wifi where I'm going.**

**Sorry for the filler chapter, tho.**

* * *

><p>I stared at Leiko's sleeping figure. I actually thought Tadashi would <em>flip<em> when he sees that there's a girl on my bed but right now, he doesn't seem to be too focused on that. But right now, that isn't what matters. What matters is that I have a _girl_ in _my bed_. That is far beyond my expectation of what kind of first date I should have. Especially since after Baymax's very, um, disturbing, well I can't call it 'disturbing', per say, more like forever scarring, 'the talk'.

Leiko stirred slightly and pulled the blanket closer to her body. I smiled at that and laid down on my back.

"Tadashi, are you going to get up and turn off the lights?" I called

"I'm sleeping." Tadashi replied

I chuckled, "Yeah. Thought so too."

I got up and walked towards the switch at the other side of the bed, near the stairway.

"Good night, nerd."

"Good night, knucklehead."

I flipped the switch and walked back to my side of the bed but not before tripping on many things scattered on the floor.

"_Oof_!"

"I told you to clean your side, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah." I got up from the floor and went back to the bed. I turned my back towards Leiko and closed my eyes but felt an arm wrap around my stomach and pull me closer

"Good night Leiko." I murmured

"Mhm."

* * *

><p>Tadashi woke up at the loud thud in his room. His vision blurred a bit but when he recovered, he turned to the digital clock at the side of his bed, screaming 1:25 am. He sat down and peeked at his brother's side of the room. Just like what he thought, there was Hiro, on the floor and Leiko on Hiro's side of the bed. Tadashi sighed, got up and walked towards his brother, careful to avoid the obstacles that is the trash in Hiro's side. He kneeled down and shook his brother's shoulders lightly.<p>

"Hey." He said, "Hey Hiro. Wake up."

The boy grumbled and remained in his position.

"Come on. The floor's cold." Tadashi stated tiredly

"What floor are you talking about?" Hiro grunted

"You're sleeping on the floor. Leiko pushed you."

Hiro sighed and opened his tired eyes. He sat down and crawled over to the other side of the bed and went back to sleep. Tadashi rolled his eyes and went back to his bed and falling back to slumber.

_Bzz... Bzz… Bzz…_

"What is that sound?" Hiro whispered and turned to his right, only to see Leiko's phone ringing

He picked it up and winced at the sudden light but read the name of the caller.

"Ethan?"

He pressed the green 'answer' button and put it up his ear.

Ethan's worried voice filled his ears, "Hello? Leiko? Leiko where are you? I've been looking for you for hours now. Where have you been? Please come back home. Leiko? Are you still there, yeodongsaeng?"

"Uh, E-Ethan,"

The line on the other end was silent for a moment.

"Hiro?"

"Y-Yeah. Listen. Leiko's here with me, I took her in for the night. Don't worry, she's okay. I'll bring her home, first thing in the morning." Hiro said

"Why is she there?"

"She wanted to get out. She wasn't actually planning to stay with me for the night but I found her just after she jumped out her window." Hiro answered

"I-," Ethan sighed, "Thank you for taking her in."

"It's no problem." Hiro responded, "Now you need to go to sleep. It's past midnight. I don't think it would be good for you to get tired."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks again."

Ethan ended the call and Hiro sighed. Oh what was he going to do with these siblings?

* * *

><p>"Tadashi, would you mind waking Hiro and Leiko up? I made breakfast." Cass ordered her nephew who was setting the table<p>

"Nope. Not at all." Tadashi responded and went up the stairs, to his and his brother's room

He saw the two still asleep, with their arms around each other. They looked absolutely adorable but Tadashi had to break their cuteness. He shook their shoulders.

"Wake up, you two. Aunt Cass is calling you for breakfast." He said

Leiko stirred but her eyes opened slightly. She furrowed her brows.

"Why am I-."

Tadashi smiled at her.

"Oh, right."

Leiko sat down and rubbed her eyes. Tadashi nodded and shook Hiro again.

"Hiro! Wake up, knucklehead!"

Hiro groaned and opened one eye.

"Am I on the floor again?" He mumbled

"No. It's morning. You need to get up."

Hiro rolled to the other side and hugged Leiko's stomach.

Tadashi sighed, "Do you want me to shake things up?"

Hiro sat down immediately, "Nope! See! I'm awake! What are we doing here? Aunt Cass is waiting for us." He jumped off the bed and tugged Leiko along

Tadashi chuckled and followed the two downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to answer the reviews on the next update, probably. If there IS wifi in the place and I get a chapter ready, the format is so ugly and it's all smudged up. I hope you'll still get the chance to read that though. But just use this reminder if the chapter ever does get updated with the ugly format:<strong>

When there's a pound sign or # before a word, that means the word is in **bold format**.

**For example: **#Hey, everybody! It's me here! And this is my AN. (Proper format is: **Hey **everybody! It's me here! And this is my AN.)

Now when there's another pound sign or # at the end of the sentence, that means the whole sentence or paragraph is fully in **bold format**.

**For example: **#Hey, everybody! It's me here! And this is my AN.# (Proper format: **Hey, everybody! It's me here! And this is my AN.**)

Then the asterisk sign or * for _italic format_.

**For example:** "Why do you blame me for all of this?!" GoGo snapped, her face red in rage, "Aren't *you the one responsible for it?!"

(**Note: That is an actual dialogue for an actual chapter. The next one after the next one. Yeah. It's gonna be full of angst.**)

(Proper format: "Why do you blame me for all of this?!" GoGo snapped, her face red in rage, "Aren't _you_ the one responsible for it?!")

Now the same goes when there's an asterisk or * at the end of the sentence.

**For example: **Hiro fretted. *What's wrong? Why is she feeling the pain? That's impossible. Her congenital analgesia hasn't been cured yet. GoGo what's happening?*

(**Note: This is part of that chapter too. So yeah.**)

(Proper format: Hiro fretted. _What's wrong? Why is she feeling the pain? That's impossible. Her congenital analgesia hasn't been cured yet. GoGo what's happening?_)

**Okay, lesson's done. Review?**


	27. Listen to Dashi

**Hai! I have school today so~**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Hiro sat next to Leiko on the couch while watching the television. Hiro would be lying if he told her that he was paying attention to the movie on screen. Hiro was too focused on his former conversation with the brother of the person sitting next to him. He had a deal with her, alright, one night, and that's it. But how can he tell her that her brother's worried about her without her getting mad at him?<p>

"Hiro, someone's looking for you!" Cass yelled from downstairs

Hiro jumped up the couch and went down the stairs, only to stop midway when he saw Ethan at the doorway.

"Hiro." the older one said as he caught a glimpse of the one going down the stairs

He walked closer to him and asked, "You here to get Leiko?"

"Yeah." Ethan nodded weakly

"I'll go, um, I'll go get her." Hiro went back up the stairs

Now was the time he needed to think.

_Think. Think. Think. Ugh. I can't think of anything! Useless, empty brain!_

"Hiro, who was that?" Leiko asked as he sat back next to her

"Oh, uh, nothing at all. I just," he sighed, "Leiko, listen. I think you should go back home."

She glared at him, "No."

"But don't you think Ethan's worrying about you?" He frowned

"I _know _that he is. But that's just it. I'm going home once he realizes that his health is far more important that mine is." She responded then turned to the boy, "He's downstairs, is he?"

Hiro bit his lip and nodded, "He really wants to see you. He was looking for you last night everywhere and he was calling so I-."

"You answered the call and told him that I'm at your place." Leiko interrupted, "Way to go."

"I'm sorry but you just can't make him forget about you. He's your brother. I don't know how you're not suffering about this." Hiro shook his head

Leiko furrowed her brows, "You really think I'm _not _suffering? He's my brother. He practically raised me. I've been dependent on him as much as you are with Tadashi. Do you understand?"

"Hey," Tadashi stood at the stairs, watching the two, "Hiro, aunt Cass needs some help."

Hiro sighed and went back downstairs to tend to his aunt's cafe. Tadashi turned to Leiko who was just staring at him.

"I know what you're going to say." She started

Tadashi pursed his lips to a straight line, "Look, I'm also an older brother and I also practically raised Hiro but making him wait there outside is just too far gone. He's sick with cancer and you need to be there for him. You know that. Baymax also scanned you earlier as a practice, and we discovered that you have congenital analgesia. Let me just ask you this thing, has he been there when _you _needed him because you had an injury and didn't even know it?"

Leiko sighed, "Alright, fine. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me but to him." He pointed downstairs

Leiko smirked, "Aiko must be really lucky to have you."

Tadashi shrugged, "_I'm _the lucky one."

"Eh. I say you're _both_ lucky." Leiko stated and dashed behind him, back down the stairs

Maybe having Leiko would not be too bad. Maybe she was just going to be another one of his siblings. Tadashi laughed at the thought. He suddenly cannot wait for his brother's wedding. Leiko proceeded down the stairs and catches the eyes of her brother.

"Leiko!" Ethan ran quickly to the stairs and hugged his sister, not minding the judging eyes of the customers in the café, "Leiko don't you ever run away from home again!"

"I didn't." Leiko mumbled, "But I'm really sorry oppa. I was wrong. But you still need to get that medication."

"Alright. I will." he nodded and pulled her in tighter, "What would I do without you?"

Leiko bit her lip and patted her brother's back, "The real question is: What would _I_ do without you?"

* * *

><p>Everything was fairly back to normal the next Monday. They still went to school, ate together at lunch, spent a few extra hours in the lab and went home together. The only different thing was that Tadashi needed to be careful about his pronouns but anyone could just pass it up as respect for their 'openly-gay' schoolmate. After lunch, Hiro and Leiko sat next to each other on the floor as they waited for their professor to give instructions for their final project.<p>

"Alright, class. Can all robotics majors stand up here in front?" their middle aged professor, Mr. Satomi, stated

Hiro, along with twelve other students stood up and faced the class.

"Good, now is anyone absent today?" Mr. Satomi asked

A student behind Leiko raised his arm, "Mr. Satomi, Gaijin is not around."

"Is he a robotics major?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Now your class is just perfectly divided." Mr. Satomi nodded, "Now, your final project will cost you seventy five percent of your final grade so you better keep this up. Mess it up and we'll be seeing each other again. The project is not individual but a paired project."

Leiko felt glares sent towards her direction, she turned around to see her classmates looking at her. She sent them a hateful glare before turning her attention back to her professor.

"One robotics major is equivalent to one classmate. Understood?"

The class nodded.

"Alright, students," he turned to the students in front, "one by one."

Hiro's eyes widened. It was not possible that Leiko would be picked before he gets the chance, right? Wrong. Hiro stood at the middle of the line, the seventh person to choose and watched as his classmates were picked one by one. By the fourth person, Leiko's name was called and he heard her yell a loud "Me?!" at their classmate.

"Yes, you." Their classmate, Aikio, the one who was one of the few who started the rumor about Hiro and Leiko, nodded

"Sir, does this involve overnights?" Leiko asked their professor

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Can't _I_ just pick someone? I don't want to 'accidentally' hurt anybody." Leiko glared daggers at Aikio

"They're the ones who will create your projects. They have all rights to pick you." Mr. Satomi responded

"Fine." Leiko crossed her arms, "I suppose you have some medics ready where we're going to sleep?"

"What? Are you threatening me?"

Hiro shrugged and chuckled, "It's the first but it isn't going to be the last."

"Alright fine, you don't have medics. We're doing the project in _my _place." Leiko stated

"You have medics in your place?" Aikio asked

Leiko shook her head, "No. But I have a brother who won't tolerate me hurting someone."

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked Leiko, raising a brow in the progress

"Yes. Why?"

"Because there was one time _he _threatened me that if i hurt you one more time, he's going to kill me." Hiro smiled

"What is with you and violence?" Aikio asked, "Ugh. Whatever. I'm not going to pick some gay one. You might do something to me while I'm sleeping."

Leiko rolled her eyes and payed attention to the next students who picked and it finally stopped at Hiro.

"I pick Leiko." He pointed at the girl

Mr. Satomi raised a brow at Leiko, as if waiting for her to say something.

"What?" She asked

"Aren't you going to threaten him?"

"Nope." She shook her head no, "I'm satisfied."

Soon, all the students were partnered up and were sitting next to each other.

"So for your final project, you need to learn how to take care of your projects. Whether they be industrial sized or not, I don't care. But you need to learn to take care of your things. So now, your project is, the robotics majors will create robot babies. An eating, sleeping, and almost living baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, change of plans. I won't reply here yet AND there's another chapter before the one with the angsty dialogue from last chapter. So yeah. Review?<strong>


	28. My baby Airee

**A few words short but I guarantee a good next chapter :D**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"A baby? You have got to be kidding me, right?" Leiko asked<p>

"Well it's a good practice on taking care of things. And you're all men, it's not only the girls who will take care of the children. Remember, you planted them and not the other way around." Mr Satomi answered

"So," She turned to Hiro, "who gets to be the mommy?"

"Why are you asking me that? Isn't it obvious that _you're_ the mommy?" Hiro raised a brow

Leiko shrugged, "I dunno. I thought you wanted to be the mommy. Oh well."

Leiko started walking off to the labs before Hiro asked again.

"Wait!" she turned around, "One thing, your lab or my lab?"

Leiko furrowed her brows, "You sound like you're asking me to create a _real_ baby."

Hiro blushed madly, "It's a question!"

Leiko rolled her eyes playfully, "My lab."

They proceeded to Leiko's lab, their other friends greeting them then starting their jobs.

"Alright, so Mr. Satomi wanted it looking like a real baby, about ten months...?" Hiro stated, "Seems easy enough."

"The building part _is_ easy but the taking care part? I don't think you understand." Leiko shook her head

"It's a robotic baby. How hard can it be?"

"Uh-huh. Let me see that list." Leiko grabbed the piece of paper Mr. Satomi gave them as a guide, "The baby should look like a real baby, ten months old, blinking, and running on batteries. The baby should have the attributes of sleeping, babbling, murmuring, playing, laughing, eating, moving efficiently, and... crying." Leiko turned back to Hiro with a frustrated look, "He should've given this project to us nine months ago. We could've created the real thing!"

"Uh, what did you just say?" Tadashi, who just happened to pass by, asked

"It's nothing. Just telling Hiro that we need to start making that baby." Leiko deadpanned

"What?!"

"Oh, that came out wrong." Leiko murmured, "No, it's our project. We need to take care of a baby robot."

"So you're not," Tadashi squinted his eyes

"No! Certainly not!" Hiro blurted out

"Alright." Tadashi muttered, "You two aren't staying in one room together without anyone else in the next four weeks."

"What?" Hiro's mouth hung open

"Did I say four weeks? I meant four _months_."

"Why are you so-."

Leiko nudged Hiro's stomach.

"Yes. Sure." Leiko nodded

Tadashi walked off to his own lab, Baymax waddling behind him.

"What was that about?" Hiro rubbed his stomach

"I have a feeling you'll regret ever talking back to Tadashi at that time." She nodded, "Well? Let's start."

* * *

><p>"So guys, what are we doing Friday night?" Fred asked as he sat on his usual couch in the lab<p>

Classes had ended a few hours ago but their group of friends were still busy with projects. Everyone else had already went home or were in their classes so the lab was all theirs.

"I don't know," Tadashi shrugged as he tested out Baymax's multiple scanning abilities

Honey Lemon looked up from her Chemistry book, "I don't actually have plans."

"Wasabi?" Fred asked

"I don't know. I was planning on doing nothing at all." Wasabi answered

"Well what about those two lovebirds over there?" Fred pointed at Hiro and Leiko who were still focused on their baby project

"I think they have something to do." Tadashi replied

"Yeah. They've been working on that project for a while." Honey Lemon turned to Tadashi, "What _is _their project?"

"Robotic baby." Tadashi responded then walked over to Leiko and put duct tape on her right forearm

"Uh, what are you doing?" Leiko asked

Tadashi pulled the duct tape off and said "Ow".

Baymax turned around and waddled over to Hiro, Leiko and Tadashi.

"I heard the sound of distress, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked

"Zero." Tadashi answered

"I will scan you now." Baymax looked at Tadashi from head to toe, "Scan complete. You have sustained no injuries but Leiko Tomago has a slight epidermal abrasion on her right forearm."

"Um, Tadashi, I think Baymax's chip should be updated on pronouns." Wasabi stated

"What are you talking about?" Tadashi tilted his head to the right, "Baymax, what pronoun did you use on Leiko?"

"Would knowing what pronoun I used on Leiko improve her health state?" Baymax asked

"See? Baymax used 'she'." Wasabi pointed out

"Oh." Tadashi said then eyed Leiko who was looking back and forth at the door, contemplating if she should make a run for it or not

"Hey! We finished our baby!" Hiro interrupted and Leiko was fortunately off the hook

* * *

><p>Hiro walked in to the cafe after school and after their extended lab hours that day. he had a smile on his face and greeted his aunt with the cheerfulness of a five year old.<p>

"Wow, look how happy your are." Cass smiled then saw the child

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Hiro, sweetie, I understand that you brought Leiko here but a baby? I think you're going too far. And whose baby is that?"

"Oh, her?" Hiro chuckled and looked at the little sleeping baby in his arms

The baby had thin black hair, just enough to reach her thin eye brows and some hair behind that falls off her shoulder. The baby had a pair of small, pink plump lips, a small nose and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a baby blue dress with long sleeves.

"Aunt Cass, this is my project for the finals. A robot baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I may or may not update tomorrow but there are no classes so, yeah. Anyways, I wasn't planning to extend this chapter like, this long. I was supposed to launch a new discovery chapter next chapter but, eh, c'est lavie. Oh, and it's not Fred and Wasabi finding out if you're wondering. It's something else but Fred and Wasabi <em>will <em>know that Leiko's a girl in the next chapter. All I know is that I'm seeing a big chance of Baymax next chapter. Oh and HEAPS of Hirogo and Tadahoney.**

**Reviews~ (This is gonna take a lot of time)**

**Chapter 4**

**Black Thunder God: Thank you :D**

**Chapter 18**

**ThatFanFicGuy: Wow, thank you. And yes, don't worry, it will expand soon. Wait, did we just have the same idea on the pronoun thing? xD This is gonna be great. Don't worry about the Baymax bit, Tadashi and i are still working on it. Oh, the nickname's next chapter. I hope you had a nice sleep :D**

**Chapter 20**

**Golden glowing eyes: Wait, you're the one who made _I'm in love with my best friend! _a gazillion times better right? With the "Yuki is GoGo's cousin" thing? :D Thank you again for that~**

**Chapter 25**

**Hoosteen: Wait, that is so cool. You should totally write a book about it! I sense, wait, what is this? Is this what I think this is? It is! It's, it's, it's love! So how did you spend your Valentine's day? x3 (Don't feel too pressured into answering this, please? If you don't want to, don't. It's alright.) Yep, that's congenital analgesia basically. Eenope, statistics in high schools is under trigonometry, which you take the SAME year as economics. But in college, it depends on your major, mine is still on third year tho :3 Yeah, studying for math does real good and gives good results, but it's supposed to be combined with a positive outcome and perspective on math, to any subject actually. You don't need to rush choosing a college and a major, take time, it'll come soon. I'm not scaring you or anything but YES college is far harder than high school. **

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: On the bed with Leiko :3 ^/^ Okay, I'll try to find time :D**

**Naflah: Nope, it's still a secret :3 And I actually just got the "Aiko" thing from the comics :D**

**CookYllen: That future wife part cracked me up xD hahahaha. And the lice part too. Omigosh I'm running out of air to breathe! stahahahahahahahap! But yes, don't worry about my little baby Ethan, he'll go get that treatment.**

**MoniBP99: Nope, thank _you _for your request :D**

**secret love writer: xD Don't try to stop it dearie, it'll get WORSE. xD Jk. Go on with your bed jokes~**

**Manga Albina: Moore, yes MORE of the dates :D Eeyup :3 She knew about it but was too tired to function properly.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Don't worry, the plans are good :3**

**GrimCreeper: xD Yes, yes he is.**

**FanGirlJen: No! Ethan won't die! Noooo, he just caaan't *cries in a corner***

**Chapter 26**

**DisneyandWildKrattFangirl: Thank you :D**

**Sarge51: Thanks :3**

**CookYllen: Hugging Hiro is definitely our fave B)**

**GrimCreeper: (Belated) Happy Valentine's to you too :3 And yeah, I read it, just, omg, it keeps getting better and better.**

**MoniBP99: Thank you :D And thanks again~**

**Empress Coldstar: Thank you :3**

**Mysterious Mr M: Eeyup :D Thank you :)**

**Glowing golden eyes: Don't worry, it gets better.**

**secret love writer: That's the thing, I thought the chapter was near to posting so I did that but change of plans.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Nope, not yet.**

**Chapter 27**

**Mysterious Mr M: Yes, yes he does.**

**Hoosteen: Don't worry, sweet pea, even if I don't respond, I read each and every review just a few seconds-hours after you post it. It's fine, storm's clearing off. Well then here it is :D**

**DisneyandWildKrattFangirl: Baby girl, yes, brown eyes, possible, but the brown hair, unfortunately no :C Sorry.**

**CookYllen: Nope, no they don't yet. Those teasing little losers. Actually, the baby project was a plan from the start, for reals.**

**secret love writer: Two chapters? probably not xC change of plans.**

**Guest: Which TV show? The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or something? And no, actually, she's gonna be pretty good at it. Better than Hiro, to be honest. Not to sound rude or mean but I think, if it was The Suite Life, London's attitude and care made an impact on your perspective towards Asian girl taking care of a baby project.**

**MoniBP99: It is interesting. (I just hope that I'll have a project like that someday)**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Here it is~**

**Manga Albina: No, it's fine. I feel you. Yes, yes they did :D Yes, Aikio totally deserved that.**

**Phew. That was a lot, 32 to be exact. Well, that's it. Review?**


	29. Friday Nights at Freddy's 1

**Woot woot! Yush! It's me birthday! Also, you are wrong dear cousin (I have no more load so I'll reply here), I am not "5 years old because I still like bh6". You are so wrong in many levels. I am _7 _years old. Can I spell it for you? Seven. S-E-V-E-N.**

**What? What do you mean I'm "not seven"? What? Seventeen? You're kidding right? It's obviously 2005 right now and I was born 1998, so I'm seven years old. What? IT'S 2015?!**

**It's 2015 and I still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"So are we going now or what?" Leiko impatiently tapped her foot as she stood outside the car<p>

Honey Lemon was already inside the car and was waiting for Wasabi to load Leiko's things at the back.

"Why in a hurry?" Honey Lemon asked

"If we stay any longer, my brother might change his mind." Leiko answered

"You sure this is all?" Wasabi asked

"I'm sure." Leiko replied then got in the car Wasabi got in the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt, "Alright, let's go?"

"Yes." Leiko nodded

He looked at his two passengers, "Seat belts please."

Leiko rolled her eyes and put the seat belt on.

"Happy?"

"Very."

And Wasabi drove off to the Lucky Cat Café with a reasonable speed of twenty five to thirty meters per hour.

"Can we go anymore slower?" Leiko asked as they all got off the car

Honey Lemon shrugged, "That's just how Wasabi is."

Wasabi opened the door and let the two enter the cafe first.

"Boys, they're here." Cass called, "Take a seat."

"Oh, no thank you, Aunt Cass. We'll be going as soon as they get here." Honey Lemon smiled

Leiko looked up at the taller girl then back to the older woman in front of them.

"We're here!" Hiro replied as he went down with his bag, Tadashi trailing after his brother, "Leiko, you're here!" He grinned then ran to Leiko and pulled her closer to Cass

"Aunt Cass, meet Leiko." Hiro stated, "Leiko, this is my aunt Cass, but she's more like a mom than an aunt, really."

"Is he the one?" Cass smiled brightly

Hiro grinned and nodded, "The one and only."

"Uh, hi Miss Hama-."

"Oh stop with the formalities." Cass stated, "If you're dating one of my babies, you're my family. Isn't that right, Aiko?"

Honey Lemon chuckled and nodded, "Thank you Aunt Cass."

"It's no problem, Honey." Cass nodded, "Now get going. Your friend's probably waiting for you. Wait, Tadashi, you're bringing Baymax?"

Tadashi nodded, "Yep. Hiro and Leiko might need some help with the baby."

"The baby!" Hiro yelled and rushed up the stairs

All of them stared as Hiro went back upstairs, all silent.

Tadashi turned to Leiko, "Alright next time remind me to keep the baby at _your _place."

"Agreed." Leiko nodded

Hiro went back the stairs, panting, with the baby in his arms. The baby was now wide awake, her slanted hazel brown eyes showing, and was reaching towards Hiro's face. She was wearing the dress Honey Lemon made for her. It was a yellow dress, with a green polka dot pattern. The sleeves stopped at the shoulders and it had peter pan collar. There was a light green bow that had the ribbon at the back at the stomach and a balloon like skirt. A line ran from the wrist to the underarms from each arm.

Leiko grinned at the sight of the baby and grabbed it from Hiro's arms and started cradling the small figure in her arms.

She looked up at him, "You didn't give her blue eyes? You know that she could have."

Hiro shrugged, "I liked your eyes too much."

"Really?" She raised a brow

"Yes, really." He laughed, "Let's go?"

"Bye Aunt Cass." The Hamada brothers nodded and hugged their aunt, who in return, kissed their foreheads

"Be good now, okay?" Cass stated

The boys nodded and gave their aunt another hug then went outside. Cass sighed as her nephews exited the building. They were growing up fast but she was certain her job would never end.

Leiko gave the baby back to Hiro as Wasabi loaded the two's bags.

"We all set?" Wasabi asked

"Not just yet." Leiko answered

"What's wrong?"

"I'm driving." Leiko replied as she sat at the driver's seat

"You don't even have a professional driver's license yet!" Wasabi retorded

"Those how has professional driver's license, please raise your hand." Leiko deadpanned

Honey Lemon, Tadashi, and Wasabi all raised their hands.

"See? I can drive with a student's license." She started up the engine, "Well, you coming or not?"

The others who were still outside got in their positions in the car. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Tadashi at the back and Hiro at the passenger's seat.

"Everybody seated?" Leiko asked

Everyone gave their own answers of confirmation before Leiko sped off. Honey Lemon shrieked, Tadashi tried desperately to calm her down while calming himself down, and Wasabi curled up in a ball in his seat. Hiro, all the while, had a huge grin on his face.

"This is so cool!" Hiro yelled as they reached sixty meters per hour

Suddenly, Airee, their robot baby, started wailing loudly. Hiro furrowed his brows and looked at his baby. He rocked Airee several times to no result.

"Leiko, Airee's crying." Hiro stated loudly

"What?" The car suddenly halted then the light turned red, "Airee's crying? Already?"

"It stopped?" Wasabi asked

"Oh thank goodness." Honey Lemon sighed, "Off the wheel, now. I'm driving."

Leiko snatched the baby from Hiro's arms and sat at the back of the car. Honey Lemon replaced Leiko's position and drove off nicely to Fred's house. Within minutes, the robot baby's cries turned to sniffles.

"You're really good at this." Tadashi remarked

"Yeah I guess." She looked at the baby in her arms

Airee was already dozing off so they all knew they had to be quiet for the rest of the trip. A few minutes later, the houses got larger in size and fewer in number until they stopped at a very big one.

"Whoa." Leiko breathed as she looked out the window, "This is where Fred lives?"

The question was answered as Fred hurriedly opened the door next to Leiko.

"Guys, welcome to mi casa, that's French for 'front door'." Fred greeted

"It's really... not." Honey Lemon smiled apologetically

Fred's butler, Heathcliff, helped Tadashi with the bags of the others. Wasabi was still in a slight trauma on Leiko's driving while Hiro walked alongside Leiko who was focused on their baby.

"I thought you lived under a bridge." Leiko murmured

"So how was the ride here?" Fred asked as they entered the house

"It was horrible!" Wasabi replied a bit too quickly

"Hey I thought Honey Lemon was a great driver." Fred stated

"Not her!" Wasabi then pointed at Leiko, "Him!"

"Hey, have you even seen he-his invention?" Hiro smirked, "I think we were still lucky."

"You bet you are." Leiko interjected, "You're all lucky Airee here started crying. I was about to hit seventy."

"Tell me again _how _you got a student's license." Wasabi murmured

Fred led them towards a few more halls then he clapped his hand twice and the door in front of them opened that led to one of Fred's rooms. Everyone gawked at the room and the various action figures it had. There were probably more than a hundred small action figures and more than fifty life-sized, from the ceiling to the floor.

"If Leiko hadn't driven us at _that _speed," Wasabi started, "this would probably be the weirdest thing that I've seen all day."

* * *

><p><strong>This would be all for now because someone suddenly got home. Yea. Bye bye! Friday Nights at Freddy's 2 will be soon~ Replies will be at the next chapter also, sorry, really sorry. Also, to Hoosteen, I'll probably be PMing you, so yeah. I think I wanna get all ranty.<strong>

**Review?**


	30. Friday Nights at Freddy's 2

**Wait, let's see. One, two, three, yep, three changes in one chapter. Okay, wait, story time! You remember me saying that I want a project like this a few chapters back? Well it came true. Of course we wouldn't make an actual robot baby and all that. We just have this project where we'll find one or two street children and spend a few hours with them and teach them, feed them, basically, we're the parents for a short time and it makes me so happy.**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>We all entered Fred's room and Tadashi and Heathcliff put down our bags and Tadashi activated Baymax.<p>

"Well, I didn't know Leiko has a thing for speed." Fred murmured

"Oh, no." Tadashi gasped

"It's happening? Already?" Honey Lemon asked

"Here it is." Wasabi groaned

"What's happening guys?" I asked

"I got it!" Fred snapped his fingers, "Speedy!"

"Uh, what?"

"Speedy. Your nickname's Speedy." Fred explained

"No. Just, no." I shook my head

"Well, he almost beat the red light. I think that could help." Wasabi inputted

"Yes!" Fred jumped, "GoGo! We'll call you GoGo!"

"What's with these nicknames anyway?" I asked

"Identification." Fred shrugged, "And so that we could be at least catchy."

"So how come Hiro and Tadashi don't get one?"

"Hiro is already great but Tadashi, don't worry buddy. I'll find one for you." Fred smiled at Tadashi

We all heard a phone ringing and I looked around only to realize it was my phone, which was in my bag.

"I'll get it." Hiro stated and rummaged through my bag

He gave it to me and I pressed the answer button.

_"Leiko! Thank goodness you answered. I was worried when you didn't answer on the first ring. Are you alright? Is something hurting? Do you have a wound or an injury? Should I pick you up, yeodongsaeng?"_

"Oppa, I'm fine." I smiled

I saw Tadashi nudge Hiro, "What? You want me to call you 'nii-san'?"

_"Are you sure?"_ Ethan asked

"I'm sure." I nodded, "Now hang the phone and take a rest."

He ended the call and I placed the phone in my pocket. There was another ringing and I saw Hiro with his phone to his ear.

"How did you get my number?" He asked

I raised a brow.

"It's not a girl. It's your brother." He stated, "Yes. She's fine. No. No injuries. No wounds. Nothing. Wait, isn't she old enough to," he paused and furrowed his brows, "what do you mean congenital analgesia?"

"Congenital analgesia," Baymax stated, "also known as Congenital insensitivity to pain. It is a condition where in the patient cannot feel any physical pain."

"Leiko?" Hiro asked, "Yeah. I'll, I'll make sure that she's fine."

He put the phone away from his ear and looked at me, "You never told me that."

I felt a hand pull me and I looked up to see Tadashi.

"She doesn't _need _to." Tadashi plainly stated

"Whoa, whoa. You two, don't fight." I glared at the two

Honey Lemon dragged Tadashi away from Hiro and both her and I sat them on the couch, with the two of us in the middle.

"Huh, I remember a classmate." Fred started as he sat next to Tadashi and Wasabi sat next to Hiro, " He has a sister with the same thing. He's in one World lit class and at the start of the semester he was this happy guy who every befriended and liked."

"Uh, what's the name of your classmate again?" Hiro asked

"Ethan." Fred answered

Both Hiro and I looked at each other nervously.

"But now, he's not even talking to anyone."

I furrowed my brows, _What?!_

"I heard he has cancer."

Tadashi looked at me and I nodded my head lightly.

"I, uh, yeah, listen, you guys," I started, "Hiro and I wanted to tell you something." I nudged him, "Tell them."

"Why do _I _have to be the one to tell them?" He whispered

"Because I said so...?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Hiro!"

"Fine! Ethan is Leiko's,"

"GoGo's." Fred corrected

"GoGo's brother."

"Wait, I thought the Ethan guy had a _sister_." Wasabi inputted

Hiro nodded, "Well he does," and that's L-GoGo."

"What?!" Fred yelled, "You mean to tell me that GoGo's really a girl? All this time?"

"Yeah." I replied

"That's..." Wasabi paused, "huh. I didn't think that you were. Wait, so that's why you're the mother one in this thing?"

"Yes." I nodded

We continued talking for a bit then ate pizza for dinner, a few hours later, Heathcliff, Fred's butler, brought us all to their family's theater room. There were about ten seats, which could probably fit two people each, then the movie started playing.

"Hey guys, could we not make it to loud? Airee's sleeping." I called to the others

Fred nodded and let Heathcliff lessen the volume.

"That's better." I nodded

Hiro got up from his chair, which was next to his brother, and sat down next to me at the farthest seat.

"Hey, I can take care of this, you know?" I asked him as he stared at Airee

"Can I hold her?" He asked

I nodded and handed him the baby. "Thank you. My arm was going numb."

"It's no problem." He murmured at he stared at the baby

"You seem so focused on this." I moved to the seat with Hiro

"Wow, we can fit in this thing and there's still space?" Hiro stated as he patted the chair

I put a hand on Hiro's mouth, "Alright, shh, the movie's starting."

* * *

><p>"I have to say, that was a great movie." Tadashi commented<p>

"Mhm." Honey Lemon agreed, "It was kinda sad though. It's bad that his dad died."

"Hey, guys?" Wasabi whispered then pointed at the back

Everyone looked at the back and saw GoGo and Hiro, in one chair, sleeping. GoGo's head was on Hiro's shoulder and Hiro's head laid on top on GoGo's head. Meanwhile, Airee was bundled in Hiro's arms, the baby's little arms reaching up to Hiro and babbling happily.

"O...kay...?" Honey Lemon started then looked at everyone, "Photo, photo."

They all followed Honey Lemon's steps towards the two and made sure she had her flash off. She clicked the shutter button and took a photo of the two. She took the little baby from Hiro's arms and the boy shifted a bit but not enough to let GoGo's head fall.

"So what are we gonna do about these two?" Wasabi asked

"Let them be. It's fine." Fred shrugged

And they all left Hiro and GoGo in the theater room to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter's so... if I put it in food, it's bland. Idk. I feel uninspired.<strong>

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 13**

**wubtastical: You know what they say, if anything can go wrong, it will.**

**Chapter 25**

**Daydreams123: Really? Wow I didn't even know that. (No sarcasm intended)**

**Chapter 26**

**Daydreams123: xD Yes, yes he did.**

**Chapter 27**

**Daydreams123: Nope, she won't be.**

**Chapter 28**

**FanGirlJen: It does doesn't it?**

**themushroommanofmerryland: Oh, I did that! Actually, the baby isn't _inside _the egg, the baby _is _the egg. It was a very hard project because if you break it, say goodbye to your grades.**

**cybercorpsesnake: xD Thank you :3**

**CookYllen: I guess I liked putting many of them xD**

**DisneyandWildKrattFangirl: Yes, Airee is the name of the baby.**

**Hoosteen: Here it is, I couldn't reply to you on PM, your Private Messaging was disabled. Anyways, I can't rant here so summary of my rant. Yes, YES we need a recreation of that. Your plans were so sweet and dang it would make ANY girl happy. I think, and this is just my opinion, I think you found the one for you. Meanwhile, mine is either stuck in a traffic jam right now, or he fell off a cliff or something OR disguised as someone I know, I still don't know. And how many pretty girls are your friends again? xD Jk. I hope you have a happy life with them two :D Oh, and don't worry about the 'storm'. Usually, I just use that word as a sign that there are a lot of school works. Yep. I live at the Philippines.**

**Guest (MoniBP99): Thank you. And you can, dearie. And, I know right? I hope they give out projects like that.**

**DetectiveInspectoMe: Here it is :D**

**Manga Albina: Nope... Hopefully, they won't. **

**OmnimonAllDelete: Why though?**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Here :D**

**Glowing Golden Eyes: What do you mean wouldn't remember you? And dude, I was supposed to put Callaghan as the antagonist. I think it was better off when Yuki was the antagonist :D**

**Daydreams123: xD But thank goodness he didn't.**

**Chapter 29**

**Hoosteen: Nope. What gave you the idea that I was mad? And don't worry, if I'm gonna say hate, I don't give warnings, instead, I just tell them instantly. And thank you :D**

**FanGirlJen: Thank you :D**

**CookYllen: Don't worry, sweetie, no need for a gift. (Cause I mean, you've given more than enough from the past few weeks (Wait... months?)) Oh, and thanks :D**

**MoniBP99: xD The chapter was actually based from the title and thank you.**

**Manga Albina: Here it is :D And basically ruin their lives. (I think I just spoiled a part of the story)**

**secret love writer: Thank you :D**

**Jack: Nope. Sorry.**

**Review?**


	31. When you leave, leave it here

**Children, have you been having fun these past few chapters? Good! Now have you packed your lunches yet? You need to because we're going on a feel trip!**

**Oh, by the way, I'm gonna go Alex Hirsch style here and I'm just gonna say that there is at least one person who won't make it out alive in the story. Buckle up.**

**P.S. This is just a preview. I wanted to post the whole thing but I'm actually really really drained but I needed to ask you something. Please please PLEASE answer this honestly, okay? It's for someone's safety.**

* * *

><p>That morning, all of them sat around the dining area, letting Heathcliff do his work. They were chatting about what they were doing in their classes and all the things that interested them. Fred sat at the middle of the rectangular table, Tadashi at his right and Hiro at his left. Honey Lemon sat next to Tadashi, followed by Wasabi, and GoGo sat next to Hiro, then Airee in a high chair, the baby was just babbling and playing with the artificial food they had to create.<p>

"Airee, don't play with your food." GoGo whispered as she wiped the baby's chin with her bib

Tadashi turned to his brother and gestured his head towards GoGo. The younger Hamada got up and walked over to the baby, "Come on, baby, mommy's still eating."

GoGo rolled her eyes, "Hiro, it's fine."

* * *

><p><strong>And since I've been keeping you out in the dark for so long, here it is. It's <em>the <em>chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Why do you blame me for all of this?!" GoGo snapped, her face red in rage, "Aren't <em>you<em> the one responsible for it?!"

"Haven't we talked about this already? I told you already that I _can't_ take over tonight because I have something to do!" Hiro yelled at GoGo

"Well what am _I_ supposed to do? Forget about passing the finals and just do that project?!" GoGo retorded

"You know what, I'm getting tired of this!" Hiro crossed his arms

GoGo furrowed her brows and asked lowly, "What are you talking about, Hiro?"

"I'm tired of everything! I'm tired that we're constantly fighting! Of that project! Of finals! School! I'm tired of keeping your secret hidden!" he paused, "I'm tired of this relationship!"

GoGo stared straight into Hiro's eyes and looked for hesitation, even in his voice, but she found none. None of that sweet Hiro, none of that innocent Hamada inside of him. Hiro was not with her anymore. The Hiro she fell in love with was not this person in front of her. This Hiro was a heartbreaker. This Hiro was rude and selfish. This Hiro did not love her.

"Fine." GoGo uttered and turned around

* * *

><p>She could feel her ribs getting crushed by the seat belt. She could feel her legs in an uncomfortable position that bent them violently. She could feel her arms losing energy as blood dripped from her forearms. She could feel the painful throbbing in her head and all she could do was yell in her mind for it all to stop.<p>

Then it suddenly clicked in her mind. She could feel the pain.

And everything was suddenly dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, that's so many that I <em>have <em>to revise the chapter and add mooooooooooooore. Okay, now to the question, but I trust you, every. single. one. of. you. to NOT, I repeat, _NOT_, let this go to Wattpad. So here it is: What would you do if someone is threatening someone that they'll be raped? But the thing here is, you don't know who sent the message that they _will _be or you _do _know but it's not yet confirmed? Please guys, I just need your help. This may or may not be in a future story tho~**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 20**

**ShayIsHere: I hope you had a nice sleep dear :D**

**Chapter 23**

**ShayIsHere: Eh, don't worry, that happens to me _all _the time.**

**Chapter 29**

**DayDreams123: xD**

**Chapter 30**

**FanGirlJen: Yep and the second thing, yep too :D**

**DayDreams123: Thank you :3 Oh and it was supposed to be up for your imaginations at first but it became How to Train your Dragon 2, so yeah, it's HTTYD2.**

**MoniBP99: Thank you :D**

**Hoosteen: Sorry I can't send PMs for the time being (actually, until March 20th or so), busy and all that. That Valentine's would be pretty unforgettable, to be honest, anyone wouldn't forget about it easily. The siblings part made me think about how me and my best friend (same name as you) roll. Now I miss my best friend :( (I haven't seen him since June 17th last year) Actually, dates all depends on you and how Sydney would like it. Just make sure that you two are happy and that's pretty much one of the best dates you could ever have. Yep, you have so many friends. And wee! Same name with the spongebob fanatic only that mine starts with C! Man I would really love to help but I'm a leader in like, five (I think...?) groups for school and I need to balance time and sorry, I can't really help unless EVERYTHING is done (Projects+Finals). And that might take three more weeks but afterwards, don't worry, it's summer, I can help in anything. Thank you, and thanks for the good luck! I need it badly right now.**

**fanficreviewer69: That... is actually pretty good but sorry, I'm sticking with the T rating. And I have plans for the future, and don't worry, they _will _have a baby.**

**secret love writer: I read your review just after I thought of telling all of you guys that at least one won't make it out alive, so, yeah.**

**HorsemanOTA: Aww, thank you :D**

**MistyAnneLacey: Thank you :3**

**Lightning Dragon: Thank you. And soon, I'll try to update soon.**

**DisneyandWildKrattFangirl: I didn't too, the time it was airing was daytime here so I was in school. And yep, she is isn't she?**

**Okay, so, review? Also, you might think that putting up this happy facade is hard, right? You may or may know right now that I'm struggling to balance all of the projects (I have an adopt-a-street-child thing for my CLE class,where I am the leader, a massive one act play for Literature, where I have to be a leader, finish that freaking garden where no plant can ever grow for NSTP, where I'm _also _a leader, an extemporaneous and manuscript speech for speech class, a thesis for our FilBas (About reading and researching Filipino topics), a lot more catching up on the grades that have lowered this Midterm (aka everything except for three subjects)) and finals. But, yeah, three more weeks of first year left and I'm gonna be taking major subjects (which will make me even _more _busy).**

**It's sad but I have to do it and yeah, don't worry guys, I'm still holding on.**


End file.
